Un posto anche per me
by sandra72
Summary: Questa storia è ambientata nel medioevo al tempo di fieri cavalieri, damigelle indifese e grandi guerre, nel 1066 i Normanni vincono sui Sassoni in Inghilterra. Tra i condottieri di Guglielmo il conquistatore, spicca Terence Granchester, tra i sassoni perdenti Candice Andrew...i due si incontreranno ci saranno scintille, fuoco e fiamme, scatterà anche l'amore ?
1. La caduta del regno

La battaglia era terminata,il cielo era oscurato dal fumo dei fuochi ormai spenti, i corpi giacevano ovunque,mentre qualche cane randagio si aggirava per il campo annusando i morti...gli uomini di Neymar si erano immolati per difendere il loro regno, ora giacevano massacrati dalla potenza dell'esercito dei signori della guerra:i normanni di Guglielmo il conquistatore e i suoi alleati. In questo lugubre scenario svettava il castello del re di Neymar, al suo interno la bella Candy, figlia del re, stava seduta a terra, il suo esile collo legato ad una ruvida corda, che aveva segnato la sua pelle delicata...all'altra estremità la mano del possente Neal Legan

Stava seduto sul trono del vecchio, si era appena sfilato la cotta di maglia ancora macchiata di sangue,nel frattempo osservava i suoi uomini fare razzia dei tesori promessi, come bottino per la vittoria...si intuiva chiaramente il fisico scolpito sotto la camicia, aveva bei lineamenti, lunghi capelli castani, ma gli occhi erano cattivi e feroci , ed era con ghigno malefico che strattonava la corda e trascinava a sè la povera Candy. La derideva, mentre saggiava la sua morbida e diafana pelle del collo, la fanciulla impotente lo guardava con disprezzo e disgusto, ma, tutto ciò, sembrava semplicemente eccitarlo di più; insieme ai suoi uomini banchettava tranquillamente, con le deliziose carni e i vini del castello e già pregustava il momento in cui sarebbe rimasto da solo con quella ragazza dallo sguardo così fiero.

Neal era abituato a donne che se lo contendevano, o che lo temevano, ma in quello sguardo color verde smeraldo c'era aria di sfida, quella ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, all'apparenza fragile e minuta, non era arretrata di un passo, mentre lui e i suoi uomini facevano irruzione nel castello, lei e la madre Mary con fare altezzoso li fronteggiavano, quasi fossero l'ultimo baluardo difensivo del regno. Il vice di Neal, Vincent Duncan si era slanciato per primo verso la giovane, volendo dichiararla sua, ma si era scontrato con la madre, che aveva tentato di proteggerla, così il guerriero le aveva assestato un pesante schiaffo dato con la mano guantata nell'armatura, mentre la figlia estraeva il suo pugnale dall'impugnatura preziosa,ma a quel punto lo stesso Neal era intervenuto, bloccandole i polsi e rendendola inoffensiva.

Ora Candy combatteva con se stessa, per far si che nessuno si accorgesse della sua paura, mentre sua madre era legata alle caviglie, costretta a servire cibo e vino ai soldati, che si divertivano a farla inciampare , per poi prenderla a pedate o a schiaffi. La fanciulla li guardava con odio crescente e con tutta la sofferenza, nel vedere la sua mamma vittima dello scherno di quei bruti, ma mai una supplica uscì dalla sua bocca, aveva una forza di volontà pari a pochi uomini, ma Neal era deciso a farle capire chiaramente chi comandava, l'avrebbe piegata ai suoi voleri. Anche il piccolo Thomas, orfanello di cui Candy e sua madre si occupavano, era legato con un collare al collo, e il più delle volte veniva costretto a servire in ginocchio, chiamato con i fischi, preso a calci peggio di un cane...non di meno Annie, la dama di compagnia di Candy, veniva umiliata, schiavizzata, toccata e palpata con violenza, costretta a portare brocche di vino e birra per riempire i calici di quegli uomini brutali.

Candy si chiedeva se sarebbero sopravvissute alla notte che attendeva entrambe, quando, solo pochi giorni prima, ancora ridevano spensierate, pensando a come sarebbe stata la loro prima volta, sognata con amore e dolcezza, con un uomo bello come un principe delle favole, ora questa era la realtà che le attendeva...violenza e terrore. Presa da questi pensieri, ad un certo punto si accorse che il suo carnefice non la torturava da un po', decise di prestare attenzione al discorso di Vincent...

\- Maledizione Neal domani quel bastardo sarà qui a reclamare le sue proprietà e temo che dovrai rendere conto di tutti quegli uomini morti -

\- Non è certo colpa mia, se quel vecchio pazzo si fosse arreso ai miei ordini ora sarebbe vivo in qualche modo-

\- Resta il fatto che la terra ha poco valore senza qualcuno che la coltivi e che accudisca il bestiame...quel dannato di Terence se la prenderà con te-

\- Dannazione Vincent, ho fatto del mio meglio, non mi farò spaventare da quel maledetto , infondo se non fosse perchè è nelle grazie di Guglielmo...-

\- Resta il fatto che, per accontentare il padre, gli ha concesso queste terre e noi restiamo a bocca asciutta -

\- Beh proprio a bocca asciutta no...- e nel dire questo Neal guardò con occhi vogliosi Candy

\- Allora ti consiglio di spassartela stanotte, perchè probabilmente domani sarà lo stesso Terence a godere delle sue grazie -

\- Questo è tutto da vedersi, ho diritto ad un bottino di guerra...-

\- Ma se lui la vorrà dovrai cederla...Non puoi contrastarlo, sarà un bastardo ma sa come manovrare quella dannata spada, ed è sempre circondato da quei due fratelli Stear e Archie-

\- Dopo il trattamento che ho in mente per la principessina, sarà lei stessa a pregarmi di essere mia - Candy si chiese chi fosse questo demonio e quanto più terribile potesse essere, se addirittura loro lo temevano...e quello sarebbe stato il nuovo signore di Neymar...

\- Aaaah! - un urlo la riportò alla realtà, Vincent aveva deciso che si sarebbe accontentato di Annie, le aveva strappato parte del vestito e la stava molestando davanti ai soldati che lo incitavano. Nel suo angolo la madre di Candy guardava le scale che conducevano alle camere, nella sua testa sentiva le urla delle due ragazze quando quei bastardi avrebbero deciso di salire, fu allora che si rivolse alla vecchia Pauline e poi furtivamente salì di sopra. Anche Neal non vedeva l'ora di restare da solo con la pricipessina, così la costrinse ad alzarsi, Candy comprese e cercò comunque di ribellarsi, allora il guerriero la prese per la nuca e le strappò un bacio, ma si ritrasse immediatamente

\- Piccola serpe velenosa, mordimi ancora una volta e ti lascerò in balia dei miei uomini - .

\- Vi definite nobile ma siete solo un lurido verme -

\- Ah davvero, bene mia colombella ora vi mostrerò quanto sia uomo questo verme - si caricò con forza Candy su una spalla e , presa una candela per farsi luce, salì di sopra seguito a ruota da Vincent e la dolce Annie. Giunto di sopra chiuse la porta della camera padronale, poi scaraventò la ragazza sul letto, senza tante cerimonie, legò la corda intorno alla struttura in legno del letto stesso, poi con ghigno beffardo iniziò a spogliarsi, si divertiva di fronte all'inevitabile imbarazzo della giovane.

\- Sai bellezza potrei decidere di essere gentile -

\- Costringendomi a fare ciò che non desidero -

\- Poteva andarti peggio sono bello , giovane e potente, molte damigelle bramano i miei favori -

\- Io no -

\- Sfortunatamente per te decido io, avanti versami da bere - suo malgrado, Candy fu costretta a versare del vino e Neal la costrinse a bere con lui...poi le strappò le vesti, già malridotte e prese a baciarla con forza. La ragazza sentiva tutto il peso del corpo di lui, la schiacciava sul letto quasi a toglierle il fiato, la mano di lui si posò rudemente sul suo seno, lei fece un ultimo disperato tentativo, ma Neal era imponente rispetto alla sua figuretta esile, seppur con disgusto dovette arrendersi, era in trappola, inchiodata sotto di lui, la stanza prese ad ondeggiare

\- Sei mia colombella , sei mia - le disse mentre cominciava a sfiorarle il seno con le labbra, Candy pregò che tutto finisse in fretta... Dal buio del suo angolo la madre Mary osservò i due corpi immobili, non aveva previsto che la figlia bevesse, ma almeno per quella notte l'ultima a ridere fu lei...in lontananza un ululato squarciò le tenebre, facendo rabbrividire i pochi ancora svegli...Terence stava arrivando.


	2. Il normanno e la sassone

Una voce la chiamava; con molta fatica Candy riuscì ad aprire gli occhi e lentamente prese coscienza della notte trascorsa, anche perchè , sprofondato in un sonno decisamente pesante, di fianco a lei c'era Neal. Il giovane sembrava persino bello, così addormentato, con quegli odiosi occhi crudeli chiusi, se non fosse stato per il suo braccio, che le schiacciava il seno nudo, e se non le avesse strappato con violenza, ciò che lei conservava per un uomo che avrebbe voluto amare, beh...forse avrebbe anche potuto piacerle, invece doveva preoccuparsi di non essere incinta di quell'assassino.

A quel punto si accorse che era la madre a chiamarla : - Candy alzati , presto scappa bambina mia, non pensare a noi , Annie è sotto, ti aspetta, nascondetevi nel bosco -

\- Madre, grazie ma non me ne vado, non ti lascio qui a pagare per una mia fuga, inoltre là fuori, giace mio padre e merita una degna sepoltura-.

\- Sei la solita testona...ti prego, lasciati proteggere, io ho Thomas è un ragazzo, ma tu...-

\- Mamma, ciò che doveva essere è stato,no , ribadisco, non me ne vado ! - La madre scosse la testa, le diede una veste pulita ed insieme scesero di sotto. Il salone era immerso nel silenzio, pieno di soldati ubriachi che dormivano in ogni angolo dopo aver gozzovigliato per tutta la notte, nelle cucine la vecchia Pauline cercava di far mangiare la povera Annie, mentre si prendeva cura, con i suoi unguenti, del collo di Tom, ancora intrappolato nel pesante collare di ferro...le due fanciulle si abbracciarono, si volevano bene come e più di due sorelle, ma non era tempo di lacrime, Candy uscì nella corte...

La bruma mattutina si stava sollevando, lo spettacolo era straziante, il fetore di morte e dei cadaveri era ovunque, il cuore della ragazza sanguinava, odiava quegli uomini che senza pietà alcuna, avevano massacrato tanti bravi giovani di Neymar, finalmente intravide il padre, riverso in una pozza di sangue, ormai assorbito dal terreno, con la spada ancora in mano.

Era stato un grande re, giusto e buono, amato dai suoi sudditi, era morto come il guerriero che era stato, valoroso e coraggioso; con gli occhi velati di lacrime, Candy iniziò a trascinarlo per dargli degna sepoltura. Presa dal suo dolore non sentì l'avvicinarsi dell'animale, fin quando girandosi si trovò di fronte un bellissimo ed imponente destriero, nero come la notte, sulla sua groppa un guerriero, la sua armatura altrettanto nera e scintillante.

\- Lo sciacallaggio non è degno di una fanciulla così bella -

\- Se permettete sto cercando di dare degna sepoltura a mio padre -

\- Ma bene , dunque mi sono imbattuto nientemeno che nella principessa - Candy si sentì scrutata da quegli occhi blu così intensi; aveva uno sguardo serio, ma profondo quasi gentile, anche se incuteva un certo timore; dal canto suo , il cavaliere osservava con molta attenzione la fanciulla, era davvero molto bella, la pelle bianca sembrava velluto, due grandi occhi color verde smeraldo e un delizioso nasino all'insù, deliziose lentiggini, una lunga cascata di capelli biondi e ricci ad incoronare il bel viso, una figuretta esile ma ben proporzionata, le curve giuste al punto giusto, si notava chiaramente che fosse di nobili origini, ed anche nelle condizioni poco felici in cui si trovava, si intuiva un temperamento fiero e combattivo.

\- Ringraziate la vostra bellezza vi ha salvato da questo scempio -

\- Vi assicuro che avrei voluto possedere una spada, per poter dare la mia vita in cambio del sangue di voi gentiluomini -

\- Uh uh, un vero lupo travestito da colomba...tranquilla cheriè - nel dire questo smontò da cavallo e si tolse l'elmo e il cappuccio... Candy non si era mai sentita così stranamente attratta da un uomo sconosciuto; aveva lunghi capelli castani, un aspetto forte e selvaggio, era almeno due spanne più alto di lei, la bocca grande , labbra sottili e una fila di denti bianchissimi ,ma la cosa più particolare era una voce accattivante e una piccola fossetta evidenziata da un sorriso malizioso.

Insomma era davvero bello e affascinante e sicuramente, in altre vesti, doveva far perdere la testa a più di una dama : - Potreste degnarvi di dirmi chi siete -

\- Sono Terence G. Granchester, e queste terre da ora mi appartengono -

\- Bene mio signore, o devo chiamarvi padrone?! Potreste lasciare che i sopravvissuti seppelliscano degnamente la nostra gente, con la benedizione di un prete? -

\- Prima ho una questione da chiarire colombella - e Candy lo vide entrare nel castello... All'improvviso sembrò che una tempesta fosse scoppiata all'interno, i soldati si risvegliarono cercando rifugio dall'ira e le urla del nuovo arrivato, poi...

\- Imbecille, non so che farmene di tutti quei morti - e Neal ruzzolò, seminudo nel cortile - la pricipessina gradirebbe molto vederti morto sai ? -

\- Terence maledetto! Ho fatto quanto mi avevi chiesto, ma il vecchio ha sguainato la spada...-

\- Sicuramente avrai fatto il prepotente, ti avevo detto ti trattarlo con la deferenza che meritava -. Candy si godeva la scena e l'umiliazione di Neal, quando questo si girò all'improvviso verso di lei: - E tu sgualdrinella, chi ti ha detto di uscire senza il mio permesso? -

\- Il solo fatto che mi abbiate presa con la forza, non fa di me la vostra schiava, lasciatemi in pace a seppellire mio padre -

\- Tu fai cosa dico io...-

\- Vai al diavolo maledetto...-

\- Adesso basta, Neal tu rientri con me, dobbiamo discutere...cheriè tu puoi seppellire tuo padre, ma fatti aiutare -

\- Posso chiamare Tom? e avere il prete? -

\- E sia...- Così finalmente la fanciulla e il ragazzino seppellirono il povero re, avvolto nello stendardo della casata, a quel punto Candy si concesse di piangere e pregò, pregò di farcela, di riuscire ad aiutare la sua popolazione. Mentre si recava al castello vide che il bellissimo cavallo di Terence veniva portato nelle scuderie, capì che si sarebbe fermato lì e che probabilmente lei sarebbe stata il suo sollazzo, d'altra parte avrebbe cercato di risparmiare a quante più fanciulle poteva, ciò che sarebbe toccato a lei.

Troppo presa dai suoi pensieri rientrò a testa bassa nel grande salone, e fu così che andò a sbattere dritta contro il cavalierere: - Dolcezza devo arguire che bramiate dal desiderio di condividere il letto con me?-

\- Non sono una delle vostre sgualdrine qualunque - e, accecata dall'ira repressa a lungo, diede uno schiaffo a Terence...tutti ammutolirono, nessuna donna che avesse un minimo di senno, aveva osato tanto e lui era in grado di terribili punizioni per molto meno. Nel tempo in cui il cavaliere rimase stupito, la fanciulla riacquistò la ragione...gli smeraldi incontrarono gli occhi color del mare, una inorridì per il terrore del suo stesso gesto, l'altro fu colpito da tanto ardimento e, al contrario di ciò che tutti si aspettavano, la afferrò per la nuca e la baciò con decisione.

Gli uomini iniziarono a fischiare ed incoraggiare il loro signore, Neal strinse i pugni con rabbia e sdegno, Candy avrebbe voluto ribellarsi, ma improvvisamente dentro di lei qualcosa di sconosciuto prese il sopravvento, una scintilla, una passione mai provata,l'odore , il sapore di buono , il modo deciso ma gentile al contempo, e lei si sciolse in quel bacio...non potè fare a meno di abbracciare Terence e rispondergli con altrettanta passione, poco importava in quel momento che fosse il nemico, e che fossero sotto gli occhi di tutti. Quando lui la lasciò andare, per un attimo un solo attimo qualcosa passò negli occhi di entrambi, poi Candy si infuriò con se stessa per quella debolezza e lui la schernì: - Ecco ora è fuor di dubbio che stanotte scalderai il mio letto, angelo mio - suscitando le risate di tutti.

\- No questo non lo consento, lei è il compenso che mi hai promesso -

\- Neal il tuo compenso è sotto terra, insieme agli uomini che hai ucciso in modo sconsiderato -

\- Questo non te lo permetto -

\- D'accordo allora facciamo scegliere la colombella, se vorrà te non obbietterò- Candy non si aspettava certo di trovarsi in questa situazione , ma non poteve tirarsi indietro, da una parte non voleva dare soddisfazione a Terence e dall'altra odiava Neal.

\- Dunque cheriè -

\- Devo scegliere tra il lupo e la iena...bell'affare, comunque credo che sceglierò il mio signore -

\- Sentito Neal, la colombella vuol provare che significa un vero uomo...-

\- Al diavolo! e tu piccola intrigante, pagherai cara la tua scelta -

\- Neal, tu e Vincent vi dirigerete al nord, ho bisogno di un comandante lassù -

\- Si Terence...come desideri dannato - così i due uscirono per andare ad approntare la partenza. A quel punto il cavaliere si liberò, finalmente della pesante armatura e ordinò che fosse preparato il pranzo, la giornata trascorse in modo tranquillo, gli uomini incatenati vennero liberati e curati da mogli, madri e sorelle, poi il nuovo signore di Neymar tenne un discorso:

\- Non voglio schiavi, voglio sudditi, pertanto se farete il vostro dovere vi prometto un equo trattamento , la guerra non giova a nessuno, obbedite e tutto andrà per il meglio; ai miei uomini proibisco violenza gratuita e razzie non giustificate - Verso sera giunsero nuovi servi dal castello vicino e con sollievo Candy vide, seppur malconcio, Anthony, il fidanzato e futuro sposo scelto per lei dal padre; alla testa di questo gruppo i fidati uomini di Terence, il suo stratega Stear e il suo braccio destro, uno spadaccino di nome Archibald. Candy aveva passato la giornata a curare i feriti con gli unguenti della vecchia Pauline, non aveva fatto distinzione tra gli uomini di Terence e il suo popolo, tutto ciò non era sfuggito all'occhio attento del cavaliere.

\- Principessa, prima di cena faresti bene a concederti un bel bagno, e fatti aiutare dalla tua dama di compagnia...ah digli di trasferire le sue cose nella stanza con tua madre, Archie e Stear hanno bisogno di una stanza

\- Si mio signore ti ringrazio - Così Candy salì di sopra e fu libera di concedersi del tempo, Annie la raggiunse e finalmente poterono dare sfogo a tutto il dolore, la paura e le lacrime troppo a lungo trattenute. Neal in viaggio verso il confine nord, meditava e pregustava la vendetta.

n.d.a. ecco che altri personaggi entrano in gioco , alcune precisazioni la vecchia Pauline è miss Pony, la madre Mary è suor Maria, Thomas è il piccolo Tom...ripeto che mi rendo conto che i personaggi sono destabilizzanti ma ho cercato di preservarli nel carattere, spero vi piaccia lasciate un pensiero se vi va


	3. Ti conquisterò

La povera Annie aveva un grosso livido sotto l'occhio, un labbro spaccato e i segni delle mani di Vincent sul collo, insomma aveva perso i sensi e fortunatamente non ricordava come era finita, salvo essersi svegliata con quel sadico addosso.

Candy al suo confronto si sentì quasi fortunata: - Non dobbiamo cedere sorella mia, non dobbiamo dar loro questa soddisfazione, possono avere il nostro corpo, ma non il nostro spirito -.

\- Tranquilla principessa, mi ha spezzata , ma nessuno mi piegherà, continuerò a camminare a testa alta, non ho voluto tutto questo e piuttosto che perdere la mia dignità, giuro che mi uccido -.

\- Oh Annie non fare pazzie, come farei senza di te, comunque tutto sommato, i nuovi arrivati sembrano più umani, forse andrà meglio -.

\- Si, forse si...hai visto Anthony? è molto provato, hai potuto parlargli? -.

\- L'ho visto, ma sono stata lontana...sai lui non è uomo d'azione è più incline agli studi, non oso pensare cosa gli farebbero se sapessero che era il mio fidanzato -.

\- Era? -.

\- Dopo Neal...-

\- Certo capisco, comunque l'ho visto confabulare con tua madre...-

\- Lei si che mi preoccupa, Annie tienila d'occhio se puoi, mi sembra stia crollando -

\- Farò tutto quello che posso mia cara Candy -. Non appena la principessa finì il bagno , Annie uscì per raggiungere le cucine ed aiutare, ma la porta si aprì all'improvviso e con passo deciso Archie uscì dalla stanza di Terence, così la fanciulla ci finì contro e andò gambe all'aria; aspettandosi come minimo uno schiaffo, Annie si protesse il viso istintivamente,invece due braccia forti la issarono immediatamente e quando alzò lo sguardo, due occhi color nocciola la guardavano gentili...confusa Annie fuggì chiedendo scusa. - Terence chi ha ridotto così quella bellissima ragazza -

\- Vincent credo, l'altra notte -

\- Lui e Neal sono due bestie, non dovresti permettergli di fare ciò che vogliono, inoltre incentivano gli uomini a comportarsi come loro -

\- Non posso impedirgli di stare con una donna, non piace neanche a me come si comportano, ma non posso proprio, non esiste una legge in merito a cui possa aggraparmi, sono donne sassoni, sono considerate schiave -

\- Dai, se ci tieni signor dongiovanni, puoi consolarla tu -

\- Stear, non dire sciocchezze, io sono un cavaliere e il mio codice prevede che debba difendere le fanciulle, so come comportarmi e credimi si ottiene molto di più con la dolcezza -

\- Oh lo spietato guerriero si scioglie come burro davanti ad una gonnella in pericolo -

\- Su voi due smettetela e scendiamo di sotto per la cena -

Terence, Archie e il fratello Stear, amici da sempre, si erano conosciuti sui campi di battaglia, accomunati da triste passato, avevano imparato a compensare l'uno con l'altro, pregi e difetti, tant'è che , a volte, parevano essere un sol uomo, salvo schernirsi e punzecchiarsi in ogni occasione possibile.

Terence era pura potenza, con la spada poteva tener testa da solo a molti avversari in contemporanea, però spesso si buttava nella mischia senza pensarci;era cresciuto praticamente da solo, abbandonato della madre in tenera età, figlio illegittimo del Duca di Granchester, maltrattato dalla moglie del padre e ignorato da quest'ultimo fu cacciato da uno zio in Normandia con il suo fedele compagno d'armi, il vichingo Albert.

Stear era il più pacato, non faceva nulla senza avere un piano, cresciuto da genitori amorevoli rimasto orfano da ragazzino si era ritrovato ad occuparsi del fratellino, aveva imparato l'uso delle erbe, aveva una mente vulcanica, costruiva ogni sorta di marchingegno, anche se solitamente non funzionavano a lui toccava intervenire quando gli altri due si lasciavano trasportare dalla loro irruenza.

Archie fratello minore di Stear, legatissimo al fratello, indomabile, il suo punto di forza era la velocità e la grande capacità nell'uso della spada, impulsivo quanto Terence, valoroso, determinato, non si ritirava mai difronte al nemico, leale con i suoi amici, credeva profondamente nella cavalleria, amante delle belle donne, sempre impeccabile nell'aspetto.

La cena si svolse in modo decisamente più tranquillo, rispetto alla sera precedente; intorno al tavolo sedevano, oltre a Terence e i suoi fidi, il grande vichingo Albert un bel giovane,dal fisico statuario, il carattere buono, due bellissimi occhi azzurri, ma in grado di manovrare una grande ascia, che calava implacabile sui nemici e Robert, il più anziano del gruppo, vecchio amico della madre di Terence, cercava di dare i suoi saggi consigli a quest'ultimo, quasi fosse lui suo padre.

Per volere del normanno,Candy sedeva al suo fianco, indossava una veste color malva, semplice, ma che la rendeva davvero bella, così il cavaliere non poteva fare a meno di osservarla ogni tanto, le aveva persino accarezzato il viso un paio di volte e tutto ciò non era sfuggito ad Anthony...a lui toccavano le mansioni un po' più pesanti, quali portare la legna, mantenere i fuochi accesi nei camini e altre cose di questo tipo, ma Terence aveva notato gli sguardi di disprezzo che gli indirizzava,soprattutto quando toccava la fanciulla.

\- Candy, cheriè, cosa rappresenta per te quel giovane? -

\- Nulla di che, un amico di famiglia -

\- Mmmm, sicura di non nascondermi nulla? - e senza darle il tempo di rispondere prese a baciarla, forzandola ad aprire la bocca e facendo incontrare le loro lingue, dopo di chè, scese con studiata lentezza a baciarle il collo sin dove la scollatura dell'abito gli consentì di arrivare.

\- Mio signore ti prego...- Candy era rossa per l'imbarazzo

\- Il tuo pudore accende le mie voglie, colombella - La ragazza era furiosa con se stessa per come si lasciava sconvolgere ogni volta che lui la toccava, tutto ciò sembrava divertire il cavaliere, quasi fosse in grado di leggere nella mente della giovane, dove, suo malgrado,lei formulava pensieri decisamente poco casti.

\- Su mia bella principessa, per oggi sono stufo di uomini e di guerra, ho voglia di riposarmi e godere di una compagnia decisamente più dolce - detto questo afferrò Kagome in vita deciso a salire di sopra...a quel punto un urlo di disperazione ruppe la calma , un Anthony che sembrava impazzito si slanciò brandendo un pugnale verso i due, Candy era paralizzata e pronta a ricevere il colpo, ma Terence gli fece da scudo, Anthony lo ferì al braccio, Archie lo stese con un pugno , brandì la sua spada e...

\- No, ti scongiuro non ucciderlo - Candy si interpose...Archie attendeva un segnale di Terence...

\- Bastardi, le avete tolto tutto, il padre, la sua purezza ora anche il suo fidanzato-

Terence la guardò gelidamente:- E' davvero il tuo promesso? -

Candy,era davvero spaventata,dal gelo dei suoi occhi, tanto che riuscì solo ad annuire

\- E questa megera chi è ?-

\- Mi..mia madre, signore,è molto scossa da tutta questa situazione...-

\- Archie fai incatenare questo stolto con i cani,penserò domani alla giusta punizione, in quanto a te, colombella, abbiamo alcune cosette da chiarire...-

Non appena la porta della stanza fu richiusa, Candy si sentì in trappola... - Dunque cheriè, quante altre cose mi nascondi?e quante bugie mi hai detto?-

\- Pensavo che l'avreste ucciso sapendo chi era, riguardo a mia madre, ripeto è vittima delle circostanze, di come è stata trattata dal vostro Neal e dai vostri uomini -

\- Bene, penso che un giretto sulla forca scoraggerà altri attentati -

\- No vi prego, risparmiatelo, l'ha fatto per causa mia, chiedetemi qualunque cosa...-

\- Mmmm, bene intendi offrirmi te stessa...allora devo valutare la merce,spogliati dolcezza, non compro a scatola chiusa..-

\- No, non mi prostituirò! Non sono una sgualdrina -

\- Su il tuo Anthony non vale tanto?Oppure temi di non valere tu abbastanza, andiamo sono impaziente -

\- NO!Siete un farabutto, un mascalzone, io vi odio!-

\- Oh beh neanche io ti amo, ma ti desidero mia cara perciò... su infondo non sei vergine, un uomo in più cosa cambia...-

\- Sono stata presa contro la mia volontà, ed una volta sola...questo non fa di me una donnaccia -

Terence aveva colpito davvero basso, ma a quel punto Candy fu obbligata a cedere e così, mentre calde e silenziose lacrime le rigavano il volto , lasciò scivolare la sua camiciola... Era davvero come l'aveva immaginata, seni morbidi e pieni, fianchi perfetti, ma era con dignità che lo fronteggiava e quelle lacrime silenziose...per la prima volta sentì qualcosa dentro, Terence provò pena per lei, per una donna

\- Avanti copriti, la prossima volta non sarò così magnanimo e comunque non lo ucciderò, pagherà la sua colpa, ma posso comprendere il suo gesto...qualunque uomo, che si definisca tale lo avrebbe fatto, e domani rimetti un po' in sesto tua madre, merita di mangiare a tavola con noi, vado da Stear a farmi fasciare questo dannato taglio -

\- Se volete posso pensarci io -

\- Sbrigati ,però, ho sonno -

Nel cuore della notte, mentre Terence dormiva profondamente, Candy rifletteva, sempre più confusa dal suo comportamento, alla fine l'aveva rispettata...perchè?così era più difficile odiarlo. Il mattino seguente Anthony subì la sua punizione, 20 frustate..tutti dovettero assistere, Candy patì ogni colpo, fu Terence stesso a farlo, dopo di che lo fece portare dentro e ordinò alla stessa fanciulla di curarlo.

Annie raggiunse Candy per aiutarla, il povero Anthony era davvero malmesso, la vecchia Pauline procurò gli unguenti necessari.

\- E' tutta colpa mia Annie,io non so ...forse è tutto sbagliato, io sono sbagliata, cerco di aiutare, di fare, diciamo da intermediaria invece...-

\- Ed è concedendoti a loro senza pudore che fai da intermediaria?-

\- Anthony! non sforzarti devi cercare di stare rilassato...-

\- Io ti amo Candy, ti ho rispettata nonostante ti desiderassi, e cosa ci ho guadagnato, tu dovevi essere mia, mia capisci?-

\- Non giudicarmi così duramente, devo proteggere il mio popolo, comunque è Neal che mi ha disonorata, non Terence, ti prego non fare più nulla di avventato, non voglio seppelirti accanto a mio padre ti prego, dimenticami Anthony, ma non odiarmi, ti prego!-

Quando risalì in camera Anthony era pronto per uscire: - Era necessario massacrarlo così?Siete stato davvero duro -

\- Duro?Quell'uomo ha cercato di uccidermi davanti ai miei uomini, ora tutti sanno che sarò implacabile con chiunque tenterà qualcosa di simile, ed ora smettila di seccarmi, infondo se non mi avessi mentito, forse sarebbe andata diversamente e se la tua pelle non fosse così tenera e vellutata, un paio di frustate non te le avrebbe tolte nessuno, quindi fai attenzione cheriè, la mia pazienza ha un limite - Nel dire questo le afferrò un polso con forza

\- Vi prego, mio signore mi fate male!- Lo sguardo di Terence si ammorbidì, lasciò la presa ,ma l'abbracciò e la baciò con passione e dinuovo Candy si sentì sconvolgere e non potè trattenersi dal rispondere allo stesso modo.

\- Perchè non cedi del tutto cheriè, cedimi completamente -

Candy sentiva la sua volontà svanire, tra le sue braccia e un senso di calore la avvolgeva...a quel punto fu lui a lasciarla ,la guardò in modo indecifrabile e si allontanò, raggiunse, poi le stalle dove Albert lo attendeva

\- Lo sai che gli uomini scommettono su chi sarà il domatore e chi verrà domato?-

\- E' una puledrina selvaggia, ma so come trattarla -

\- Ne sei proprio certo?-

\- Perchè se Archie consola Annie è un cavaliere, mentre io sono il cattivo della situazione, l'ho rispettata , no ?! ufff, d'accordo, è bellissima mi piace, ma sai come la penso sulle donne

\- Si, ma Archie è stato tenero, l'ha lasciata piangere finchè non si è addormentata, aveva bisogno di sentirsi tranquilla, e di fare un buon sonno per riprendersi -

\- Mi arrendo...adesso però andiamo a caccia dei sovversivi, ho mandato il geniaccio verso le paludi con due pattuglie, con la sua astuzia non avrà problemi, noi ci dirigiamo verso il bosco , qui sarà sufficiente Archie, tanto staremo via poco -.

Nota autrice Ecco un altro capitolo, Terence può sembrare un po' cinico, ma ha dei motivi che andremo scoprendo, comunque le donne erano davvero poco considerate all'epoca, non vogliatemi male se non è stato tenerissimo, abbiate pazienza, grazie ancora a chi segue e legge


	4. Mai più tua

Fu mentre tornavano dall'ispezione che, in lontananza videro del fumo, diedero di sprone ai cavalli, Tornado, lo stallone nero di Terence, in testa,giunsero nei pressi di una fattoria, ai margini del bosco, vicino al castello.

Lo scenario era raccapricciante, il fienile andava a fuoco, a terra sette od otto corpi, tra cui i due uomini dell'avanguardia e poi lei, una bella fanciulla, brutalmente abusata, giaceva morta tra i brandelli della veste strappata; al suo fianco quella che doveva essere la madre,straziata dal dolore; sei uomini fuggivano a cavallo, un'altra dozzina a piedi, Terence mandò gli uomini dietro ai fuggiaschi a piedi, lui e Albert inseguirono i cavalieri.

Il normanno lanciò il suo terribile urlo di guerra,che risuonò agghiacciante nella boscaglia, sguainò la spada e quattro di loro pregarono perchè la morte giungesse in fretta,il primo fendente tagliò la spalla del più vicino, per poi trapassarlo e , mentre il guerriero roteava la sua spada e colpiva con grande velocità gli altri due,l'unico caduto a terra agonizzante, morì tra gli zoccoli di Tornado. I restanti due furono vittime di Albert e della sua poderosa ascia che calò impietosamente, tutto finì con un paio di colpi diretti e ben assestati

Diversamente,quelli a piedi si arresero, vennero legati e condotti al castello in catene, la madre venne risarcita con un cavallo e rimase stupita di tanta generosità

\- So che questo non potrà ridarle sua figlia buona donna, ma almeno potrà venderlo e tirare avanti con il ricavato -

Giunsero al maniero che la luna era già alta,il cavaliere ordinò di mettere i prigionieri sotto sorveglianza, poi con Albert entrò nel salone; regnava il silenzio, Anthony dormiva fra i cani e, notò, era stato curato per bene, i due si sedettero a bere una birra con Archie e Stear e in quel mentre giunse Annie:

\- Fanciulla sei ancora sveglia?-

\- Si mio signore, ecco io, in cucina sono più tranquilla...-

A quel punto intervenne Archie:  
\- Annie saliresti a prepararmi un buon bagno, te ne prego, avrei davvero bisogno di rilassarmi e togliermi questa polvere e questo sudore di dosso -

\- Molto volentieri messere, se le fa piacere posso portare anche del cibo-

\- Si, e se non hai ancora cenato avrei piacere della tua compagnia mia splendida fanciulla -

\- Ne sarei davvero lieta, grazie - Archie seguì con lo sguardo Annie che saliva con l'occorrente, aiutata da Tom, poi voltandosi, incrociò lo sguardo sornione e beffardo di Terence:

\- Mia splendida fanciulla !?l'hai già aggiunta alle tue conquiste?-

\- Mio caro ti stupirò, ma la piccola Annie mi piace, la rispetto molto è una creatura fragile e gentile, comunque tutto ciò che c'è stato, è un casto bacio...e ti dirò di più, non ci sarà altro finchè non avrò conquistato il suo cuore -

\- Wow, questa poi, non me l'aspettavo, il povero Vincent ci resterà male -

\- Sarà meglio che quel maiale stia lontano,molto lontano e ti pregherei di non intrometterti, nel caso ci fossero divergenze fra noi -

\- Mmmm, allora ribadisco povero Vincent, ahahahaha...allora Stear aggiornami sulla tua ispezione delle paludi - I quattro stettero ancora un po' a chiaccherare, anche Stear aveva catturato alcuni ribelli, ed era sicuro che diversi briganti si nascondessero ancora nei dintorni, quindi aveva predisposto doppia sorveglianza intorno al castello...Terence fu l'ultimo a salire di sopra, quando aprì la porta della camera un dolce profumo di lavanda lo raggiunse.

La stanza era in penombra, la luce proveniva dal camino bello acceso e scoppiettante, la tinozza era ricolma di acqua calda, sul tavolo lo attendeva la cena, un vaso pieno di fiori d'erica, faceva bella mostra di sè. Su una sedia rannicchiata Candy era crollata per il sonno, il viso ,a malapena illuminato,aveva un espressione dolcissima, le guance erano lievemente arrossate dal fuoco del camino, le labbra socchiuse erano davvero tentatrici, una ciocca di capelli le ricadeva un po' ribelle sugli occhi chiusi, i seni morbidi si muovevano al ritmo del respiro.

Terence si fermò a contemplare quell'immagine, di colpo tutte le altre donne svanirono dalla sua memoria, una sensazione di calore e di "casa" lo invase, si avvicinò per carezzarle il viso, ma fu maldestro e Candy si svegliò:

\- Mio signore siete tornato molto tardi, tutto bene?-

\- Preoccupata per la mia incolumità, cheriè?-

\- Semplice conversazione, comunque mi avevate chiesto un bagno caldo e una buona cena, ho solo cercato di esaudirvi -

\- Ho una tale fame che mangerei un cinghiale intero, prima la cena , poi mi gusterò il bagno per bene - Candy lo servì, ma nel farlo si avvicinò parecchio, e aveva un così buon profumo...Terence le afferrò i fianchi:

\- Posso essere gentile come Neal...-la voce era sensuale e seducente

\- Neal non è stato affatto gentile, si è preso ciò che voleva con violenza senza curarsi affatto di quello che io potevo provare -

\- E' stato davvero così violento cheriè?-

\- Preferirei non dover ricordare mio signore, mangiate o la cena si fredda -

\- Parli come una moglie, e non sei neanche un'amante...comunque per quello che vale, mi dispiace per ciò che ti ha fatto -

\- Sono stata educata per essere una buona moglie -

\- Allora , se ti fa piacere puoi anche considerarti tale, però ora che ci penso tu non mi ami, a tuo dire -

\- Ma in realtà non sono affatto la vostra consorte, in quanto ad amarvi ... beh noi donne raramente possiamo scegliere, ma almeno l'amore quello nessuno può rubarmelo contro la mia volontà ,e comunque... sarebbe una proposta di matrimonio?-

\- E farmi mettere una catena al collo perchè tu mi ammorbidisca per il tuo popolo, grande spirito di sacrificio, ma faccio a meno di un moglie petulante e falsa grazie-

\- Allora non verrò mai da voi di mia spontanea volontà -

\- E se mi amassi e ti dicessi che anch'io ti amo?allora verresti da me?-

\- Se mi rendessi conto che siete sincero...si credo proprio di si, chi non desidera sentirsi amato -

\- Allora staremo a vedere cheriè...staremo a vedere -

I giorni scorrevano tranquilli, e queste scenette serali divennero quasi una piacevole routine per entrambi, le giornate si facevano corte e l'inverno si avvicinava, Annie era sempre più vicina ad Archie, così Terence le concesse di pranzare con loro nella tavola padronale, la madre di Candy si era un po' ripresa, Anthony era tornato alle sue mansioni da sorvegliato speciale ed ai ribelli catturati veniva offerta un'opportunità, restare schiavi o giurare fedeltà al futuro re d'Inghilterra Guglielmo, diventando così parte della servitù.

Candy ora era libera di muoversi per il villaggio fino al limitare del bosco...poi, un mattino, tornando dalla sua solita visita ai contadini, con sgomento, si avvide che Neal era tornato... La colse di sorpresa avvicinandola nel cortile, subito due uomini di Terence si palesarono: - Ti fa tenere d'occhio e mi manda continuamente in missione, a quanto pare teme di perderti -

\- Forse sa semplicemente quali sono i vostri modi di fare -

\- Ti vedo soddisfatta,strano dicono che Terence gradisca molto di più la compagnia di un bel giovane, alle grazie di una fanciulla, seppur avvenente come te -

\- Avete informazioni errate, il mio signore sa essere il più gentile ed appassionato degli amanti, non conosco davvero uomo più virile,e che pratichi così bene l'arte amatoria -

\- Mi piacerebbe davvero capire cosa ci trovi -

\- Non credo che i motivi per cui amo il mio signore, vi riguardino direttamente - Un fragore di zoccoli preannunciò l'arrivo di Terence e il suo esercito, il cavaliere accigliato, smontò, affidò il cavallo ad Albert e si mise di fianco a Candy - Sei tornato presto Neal...cos'hai da riferire? -

\- Sono stato al nord come mi hai ordinato, ma direi che la situazione era decisamente tranquilla,non ho pertanto,nulla da riferire, piuttosto avrei bisogno di un buon bagno e di qualcuno che gentilmente, mi lavi la schiena...ho chiesto a milady, ma a quanto pare è troppo presa da te, anche se io ne dubito fortemente -

\- Solo perchè ti ha rifiutato Neal, ti senti così ferito nell'orgoglio...beh ti serva di lezione ,le donne vanno trattate con dolcezza -

\- Sai come dicevo a lei non capisco come tu non ti sia accorto che non è certo un bel giovane -

\- Io invece, comprendo che tu possa perdere la testa per una fanciulla come lei, ma rischiare la vita per averla mi sembra esagerato...ah domani devi raggiungere Guglielmo - Così dicendo strinse in vita Candy con fare possessivo e si recò al castello;nel salone, ad attenderli una ragazza, aveva i capelli castani, con occhi color del miele, pieni di paura, indossava solo una lurida veste di lana.

\- L'abbiamo trovata a vagare in un villaggio , verso est, completamente sola, non ha voluto parlare con noi - Stear la guardava con profonda pena, non aveva ancora smesso di tremare da che l'aveva trovata.

\- Le avrete fatto paura, chissà da quanto non mangia poverina, e cosa avrà passato - Candy la portò di sopra le fece preparare un bel bagno caldo, poi le diede una sua veste , che conservava nel suo baule, quando ridiscese, la bionda ragguagliò Terence: si chiamava Patricia, il suo villaggio era stato assalito da briganti, lei si era nascosta per tutta la notte sotto il cadavere del padre, sembrava davvero smarrita, comunque venne mandata in cucina per rifocillarsi in tranquillità, i soldati chiassosi entrati per cenare, la spaventavano.

A quel punto la tavola era stata imbandita e, con disappunto di Candy, Neal si era seduto vicino a lei. La fanciulla cercava di parlare solo con Terence, ma Neal le propose di seguirlo, lei rispose seccata e tornò a rivolgersi al normanno, ma i problemi cominciarono subito dopo, quando Vincent fece un'allusione alla notte passata con Annie e Archie rispose.

I due cominciarono a discutere e decisero di risolvere la cosa da uomo a uomo, per non arrivare ad utilizzare armi letali , pensarono che una bella scazzottata fosse l'idea migliore, così uscirono nel cortile; gli uomini fecero cerchio intorno a loro,incitandoli. Candy preferì salire di sopra, rifugiandosi in camera, come le aveva suggerito Terence, ma dal buio del corridoio, sbucò all'improvviso Neal, le bloccò le braccia e la costrinse ad entrare in camera.

\- Siete uscito di senno, pensate forse di passarla liscia...-

\- Oh , non preoccuparti, Vincent è resistente, e sa che deve tenerli impegnati per un bel po', e direi che con tutta la confusione che fanno, è inutile che urli -

\- Ci sono un sacco di donne, che saprebbero come farvi divertire, perchè non andate a baloccarvi con una di loro -

\- Perchè nessuna vale quanto te, e io non riesco a dimenticarti, perciò fai la brava non abbiamo tempo da perdere -

\- Maledetto verme strisciante!non oserai, non qui nella stanza di Terence!-

\- Ti sbagli dolcezza, la cosa è solo più interessante, parola mia, tu starai con me, il bastardo non ti vorrà più, dopo questo nostro incontro, vedrai...-

Candy si dimenava, cercava di prenderlo a calci, riuscì persino a graffiarlo, e gli diede un bel morso alla mano, ma il ghigno beffardo di Neal non prometteva nulla di buono.

\- Vedo che sei davvero una piccola tigre, mia cara! suvvia rilassati e questa volta saprò essere davvero gentile -

\- Piuttosto che essere tua un'altra volta , meglio la morte! Maledetto, maledetto!-

\- Allora peggio per te , se puoi portarti a letto Terence senza tante storie, puoi conoscere quello che è davvero un uomo - Così dicendo la sbattè sul letto e i due cominciarono un vero corpo a corpo, e le mani di lei andavano a coprire dove lui scopriva, doveva solo resistere fino all'arrivo di Terence...si , ma quando sarebbe arrivato?

nota dell'autrice Spero che anche questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento. rinnovo i miei ringraziamenti a chi mi sostiene e a chi legge sono bloccata in casa quindi questo è un ottimo passatempo, se vi va lasciate un commento


	5. La bisbetica è domata?

La lotta con Neal era impari, ovviamente stava per avere la meglio, Candy era disperata, lui le aveva appena strappato parte del vestito...poi la porta si spalancò all'improvviso...sull'uscio Terence, stranamente calmo, poggiato allo stipite,con lo sguardo più freddo che lei avesse mai visto, senza battere ciglio:

\- Bene Neal, cosa dovrei fare?dimmi tu, non ho mai ucciso per una donna, ma potresti essere il primo, ringrazia Tom che ti ha visto salire, perchè se fossi andato oltre ...non avresti visto l'alba stavolta -.

Detto questo si girò verso Albert in attesa, con un cenno di intesa gli intimò di sbatterlo nelle stalle a far compagnia al suo cavallo...e al " povero " Vincent,decisamente malconcio, dopo lo scontro con Archie; il vichingo afferrò Neal per un braccio...il pugno arrivò inatteso, violento, prese in pieno la mascella di Legan

\- Dimenticavo, mai toccare quello che è mio -.

Il mattino seguente, prima di partire per le sue perlustrazioni, Terence restituì a Candy la sua cintura in filigrana con il fodero e il suo pugnale, voleva che avesse modo di difendersi, lei gliene fu grata e lui si schermì, come al solito, con le battute sarcastiche che finirono per farla infuriare.

Pesanti nuvole, cariche di pioggia, velavano il cielo, raffiche di vento facevano cadere le ultime foglie, l'inverno bussava alle porte; tutti i giorni, alcuni uomini si arrendevano e uscivano allo scoperto, nascondersi nella boscaglia stava diventando impossibile; di nuovo Terence fece sapere che non ci sarebbero state ritorsioni se i fuggiaschi si fossero consegnati spontaneamente; potevano abbandonare le armi, tornare alle loro case, alle loro famiglie e servire il nuovo sovrano...al contrario era la schiavitù.

In una mattinata particolarmente piovosa, Candy indugiò più a lungo nel letto, Terence era già sveglio e guardava il cielo dalla finestra; ad un certo punto lei lo raggiunse, si affiancò e, quando lui abbassò lo sguardo:  
\- Siete venuto tardi a dormire, mio signore -

\- Se pensi che sia stato con un'altra donna, ti sbagli cheriè -

\- Non era quello che volevo dire - però arrossì lievemente, poi, come una bambina,allungò le braccia per catturare qualche goccia di pioggia e, quando queste la bagnarono, la sua risata cristallina riempì la stanza. Era dannatamente bella, quella ragazzina tanto esile, quanto forte, furba e maliziosa, ma in fondo pura come un bocciolo che si stava aprendo al mondo; al diavolo, da quando, lui ,Terence Granchester, faceva simili,sdolcinati pensieri, cosa di quegli occhi e di quel profumo, lo stregavano!?Nessuna, prima di lei, era riuscita a creare tanta confusione.

\- Tze, le donne...siete peggio dei diavoli dell'inferno -

\- Perchè, perchè tutto questo astio verso le donne?-

\- Perchè le donne sanno essere crudeli, ti irretiscono, ti offuscano i sensi e la mente, poi quando ti hanno fatto schiavo, ti tradiscono o ti abbandonano -

\- Ma vostra madre...-

\- Mia madre è stata la peggiore, mi ha abbandonato quando ero piccolo e non si è mai degnata di cercarmi o di chiedere anche solo come stavo; la moglie di mio padre ha lasciato che mi emarginassero, anzi è stata la prima a farlo e quando le davo fastidio mi frustava, oppure mi chiudeva in uno stanzino buio lasciandomi piangere per ore, io ero il figlio bastardo; la mia cara sorellina, una vera serpe; l'unica donna che ho creduto di amare era, in realtà, interessata ai miei soldi ed al mio titolo ,non ha esitato a tradirmi quando ha compreso che non ero nelle grazie di mio padre -

Candy provò il desiderio di stringerlo a sè e consolarlo, non aveva mai provato tanta pena, si limitò a posargli una mano sul braccio e con uno sguardo carico di dolcezza gli chiese scusa per aver risvegliato simili ricordi...Terence sentì qualcosa nell'anima, una sensazione di "calore"; si ritrovò nuovamente a guardarla, era davvero irresistibile, voleva , improvvisamente, perdersi in quello sguardo, voleva farla sua, la sua compagna, questo urlava il cuore dentro di lui, mai aveva desiderato così una donna

\- Cheriè, vuoi essere la mia compagna?- le parole uscirono prima ancora di averle pensate, Candy lo guardò, inebetita...

\- Intendi tua moglie?-

\- No, non credo nel matrimonio,assolutamente, però se tu volessi dividere il talamo con me, io beh...se tu accettassi di concederti a me, saresti mia, solo mia e io potrei essere solo tuo...-

\- Cosa significa?e comunque cosa sarei per te, agli occhi degli altri?- - Beh gli altri... saprebbero che ci apparteniamo...-

\- Una concubina...-

\- Una compagna; non sono sposato e non lo sarò mai...Candy io credevo che non avrei provato più nulla, per nessuna, non chiedermi di più, posso volerti bene, offrirti calore e protezione -

La risposta della fanciulla rimase sulle sue labbra, di sotto, un tramestio, e poi un gran frastuono, attirarono l'attenzione di entrambi; la solita pattuglia era rientrata, avevano subito un'imboscata, Stear aveva lottato come un vero demonio, ma gli assalitori erano ben armati e preparati, purtroppo , perciò i normanni avevano dovuto ritirarsi; erano feriti, ma soprattutto nell'orgoglio, per come si erano fatti sorprendere.

Erano riusciti, comunque, a catturare un paio di prigionieri, tra cui un ragazzetto ostinato, che continuava a scalciare e imprecare; Candy, senza indugiare, prese i suoi unguenti ed iniziò a curare le ferite dei soldati, d'altro canto, ormai, era noto quanto fosse abile la ragazza nelle cure, e gli uomini di Terence ben gradivano la sua gentilezza.

\- Non so che dire , mi dispiace, erano nascosti in un punto impossibile, non li ho sentiti, comunque erano addestrati, dei veri e propri mercenari, si trattava di soldati travestiti da contadini, scommetto che scendevano dalle terre del nord, non erano dei semplici ribelli, anche se hanno cercato di farcelo credere -

\- Non preoccuparti Stear, l'importante è che siate tornati tutti, e poi sei riuscito a fare anche un paio di prigionieri, dopo li interrogheremo, ora fatti curare con un medicamento la ferita, c'è dell'ottimo stufato e un buon boccale di birra che ti aspettano -

In quella confusione, il ragazzo prigioniero, cercando di approfittare della distrazione delle guardie, si liberò le mani e tentò di rubare la spada ad uno dei mercenari, bloccato dalla presenza di Albert, tentò di infilarsi sotto il tavolo, scivolò lesto e cercò di scappare dal portone, prima che Tom lo richiudesse; a quel punto, per porre fine a quel caos, Stear si lanciò su di lui, afferrandolo per il cappuccio e cadendogli addosso.

Il ragazzino continuò a ribellarsi ed infine diede un bel morso al braccio del normanno

\- Io sono Candy , quella è Annie, mia dama e cara amica, siamo tutti sassoni come te...questi uomini sono un po' rozzi, ma non si sta male qui, perchè non ti affidi a noi, sono sicura che ti piacerebbe fare un bel bagno - Il ragazzino si calmò, davanti alla proposta della principessa

\- Mi chiamo Jimmy, la mia famiglia è stata sterminata da questi uomini un po' rozzi...come dici tu, e io dovrei assoggettarmi a loro ?-

\- Dammi retta, continuare a lottare non ti porterà nulla di buono, l'inverno è vicino, la vita nei boschi, sempre che tu riesca a fuggire, non è facile, qui c'è il fuoco del camino e un pasto caldo assicurato...potremmo diventare amici...- - - Parole sante figliola...-

Erano talmente presi dalla confusione, che nessuno si era accorto dell'arrivo di un nuovo ospite, padre Brown... - Sono venuto per benedire le tombe, ma dopo aver parlato alla gente del villaggio, e aver prestato soccorso spirituale, ho scoperto che i torti fatti a questa gente sono svariati -

\- Io sono Terence Granchester, nuovo signore del castello, governo in nome di re Guglielmo, che presto avrà il possesso di tutte le terre e i feudi che ci circondano -

\- Molti sono stati, depredati, hanno perso le case, i campi...e i vostri soldati hanno approfittato di giovani mogli e fidanzate; non credete che si debba porre rimedio a queste ingiustizie?-

\- Per quanto riguarda le case, verranno ricostruite, se tutti collaboreranno, dovremmo farcela prima dell'inverno, i campi verranno sistemati, ed in primavera ognuno avrà il suo pezzo di terra, certo per quest'anno dovremo toccare le scorte del castello, ma non permetterò che nessuno muoia di fame. Per quello che riguarda le donne, i miei uomini sono soldati, non li obbligherò nè a mettere su famiglia, nè a diventare contadini.-

\- Ma mio signore, se ci saranno conseguenze...-

\- Padre, per tutti quelli che si prenderanno cura dei nuovi nati, nonostante tutto, vedremo di elargire un aiuto, se qualcuno vorrà farsi carico del proprio errore, non ostacolerò nessuna unione, più di questo non posso fare -

\- E... ehm, ecco... per quello che riguarda milady, come intendete agire?-

\- Milady è la signora del castello, è la mia compagna, le ho offerto il mio braccio e la mia protezione, il discorso si chiude qui, ora fate ciò per cui siete venuto -

Candy assistette alla benedizione delle tombe ,poi, al rientro cercò di ritirarsi in camera in cerca di solitudine , ma trovò Neal sulle scale.

\- Fammi passare dannato, non ne hai ancora avuto abbastanza? -

\- Ricorda ciò che ti dico, prima o poi sarai mia, che tu lo voglia o no, e il caro Terence, pagherà per tutto ciò che mi ha fatto subire, allora nulla si metterà fra noi, dolcezza -

In camera il cavaliere, era decisamente di malumore: - Cheriè, presto dovrò partire, Guglielmo ha bisogno di me al nord -

\- Mi lasci qui da sola?mah, Neal...-

\- Tranquilla, Neal verrà con me, comunque lascio Albert qui con voi, ultimamente sta diventando più protettivo nei tuoi confronti dovrei essere geloso veramente, e comunque mi fido di lui, come di me stesso...hai pensato a ciò che ti ho detto stamane? vorrei presto una risposta -

Senza attendere oltre lasciò una Candy chiusa nei suoi pensieri, e scese di sotto. Un lieve bussare fece capire alla giovane che si trattava di Annie: - Ti disturbo? -

\- Vieni pure , è un po' che non abbiamo modo di parlare -

\- Sei molto pensierosa, una volta ci confidavamo tutto...-

\- Terence mi ha chiesto di essere la sua compagna, ma non intende sposarmi, credo che il suo sia solo desiderio, io...io...vorrei che ci fosse del sentimento da parte sua -

\- Amavi Anthony? o era solo affetto, e la volontà di tuo padre e tuo nonno...e lui, Terence ,intendo, è un'altra cosa vero? l'ho capito sai-

\- Magnifico, è così evidente? cosa devo fare Annie, ti prego tu sai dirmi cosa devo fare?-.

\- Candy tu sei sempre stata coraggiosa, ribelle, ricordo che tuo padre amava definirti il suo adorabile maschiaccio, tu eri quella che cavalcava come un uomo, sapevi tirare con l'arco e maneggiare la spada, sei sempre stata pronta a stare in prima linea, nulla ti ha mai spaventata, non farti domare da un normanno qualsiasi...ma lui è speciale vero?-

\- Ha un fuoco dentro che non ti so spiegare, e al tempo stesso credo sia dolce e fragile, mi dà sensazioni mai provate Annie, i suoi occhi... c'è un mare di emozioni diverse e di sentimenti contrastanti dentro quello sguardo, sento che in lui c'è tanto da scoprire sotto la corazza...beh scendiamo, ama la puntualità-

La cena stava per essere servita e tutti sperarono che almeno per quella giornata, non ci fossero altre novità...ma un carro era in viaggio a soli due giorni dal castello. 


	6. E se fosse quella giusta?

I momenti in cui Candy e Terence si ritrovavano soli,erano quelli preferiti dalla fanciulla, perchè lui sembrava sentirsi più libero, più se stesso.

Il fuoco del camino era scoppiettante, e lui si occupava della sua spada, mentre lei gli rammendava la camicia...si sentiva come una sorta di sposa vichinga,antica e selvaggia, seduta su un tappeto di pelli, con i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle; osservava i muscoli del cavaliere, dal torace possente, alle sue braccia forti, come sarebbe stato seguire quelle linee, come sarebbe stato ripercorrere le cicatrici, come sarebbe stato accarezzarlo? e se fosse stata davvero la sua sposa!? come avrebbe reagito al suo tocco? A quel pensiero, le scappò una risatina e le guance si fecero più rosse, Terence la guardò interrogativo e tornò ad occuparsi delle sue armi.

\- Adori quella spada vero?-

\- E' potente, la sento vibrare tra le mie mani, mi parla, non credo tu possa capirmi...e poi è l'unico regalo di mio padre-

\- Non ne capisco di armi, ma nelle scuderie c'è la mia cavalla, è un regalo di mio padre, l'unica cosa che ho di lui...-

\- Allora, uno di questi giorni, dobbiamo fare una bella cavalcata insieme, Tornado adora le puledrine selvagge...- Candy arrossì, si stava davvero innamorando di lui? di quel nemico; di quello che voleva far pendere dalle sue labbra, per aiutare il suo popolo? era forse rimasta vittima del suo stesso gioco?

\- Dunque, dolcezza, un soldo per i tuoi pensieri? scommetto che sono piuttosto "birichini"...ahahaha...sei arrossita fino alla punta del tuo bel nasino, dunque avevo ragione!- Una scintilla maliziosa illuminava gli occhi di Terence,e , come al solito, questo fece infuriare Candy:

\- Quando fate così io...si, IO VI ODIO! mio signore -

Invece di replicare il normanno la sorprese con un bacio, prima leggero, poi sempre più appassionato, e lei, come al solito, non potè far altro se non abbandonarsi a tutte quelle emozioni che, ogni volta, il contatto con le sue labbra, e quella danza sensuale con la sua lingua, le procuravano. Solo quando furono in debito d'ossigeno, lui la lasciò...

\- Terence...-

\- E' questo che devo fare per sentirti pronunciare il mio nome in modo dolce? -

\- Smettila di burlarti di me...ora sarà meglio dormire -.

Candy si svegliò all'alba, i raggi, di un pallido sole autunnale, cercavano di regalare un timido ricordo dell'estate; si girò ad osservare Terence, che dormiva profondamente...aveva un'aria quasi infantile, così si immaginò un piccolo bambino triste e bisognoso d'affetto, deriso e scartato come fosse una sorta di mostro... era bello, era dolce e tenero, a suo modo...presa dai suoi pensieri, non si avvide del risveglio di lui, perciò si spaventò, quando, improvvisamente si sentì afferrare la vita

\- Karen, sei così calda angelo mio...-

Candy ci rimase così male che afferrò le prime cose che trovò, poi uscì, sbattendo la porta, mentre Terence se la rideva alla grande. Quanto era buffa con le guance gonfie e il musetto imbrociato come una bambina, dopo un po', però, si rese conto di aver davvero esagerato, si vestì, voleva scendere di sotto e scusarsi...

Lei dal canto suo voleva allontanarsi, proprio non capiva perchè si divertisse così tanto alle sue spalle, beh tanto era un po' che voleva farlo, così Candy prese il sentiero a destra del castello, godendosi il silenzio di quella mattinata...qualche raggio di sole era riuscito a penetrare tra gli alberi, e la bionda conosceva un posticino segreto in mezzo alla palude, con una sorgente calda. Terence la cercò, appena sceso di sotto, ma il castello sembrava ancora addormentato; uscì fuori e vide Albert, con la pattuglia, già in groppa al suo cavallo, pronto per l'ispezione mattutina...di lei nessuna traccia...poi vide un paio di impronte...sentì chiaramente il suo profumo, così dolce e invitante...dannazione , stupida ragazza andava verso la palude.

Preso dai sensi di colpa, senza nemmeno sellarlo, saltò su Tornado e seguì le tracce. Candy giunse facilmente in quel magico luogo, si tolse la veste di lana, sfilo la camiciola e si immerse in quelle acque calde e rilassanti...chiuse gli occhi, voleva per un momento cancellare tutto, la morte del padre, il male fattole da Neal, l'innocenza persa, la rabbia, il dolore, la madre che era un po' fuori di senno... tutto svanì nel tepore di quelle acque...

I pochi raggi di sole, che si infiltravano fra i rami, toccavano l'acqua e illuminavano minuscoli granelli di polvere, sembravano piccole particelle d'oro fluttuanti, Candy ricordò che , da piccola , si divertiva cercando di prenderli...senza rendersene conto, iniziò a giocare con quei raggi, come un tempo...

Lui La fissava, non poteva farne a meno, sembrava quasi una ninfa dei boschi...aveva sentito quella risata argentina, e, seguendo quel profumo, l'aveva trovata...era là, in quell'acqua cristallina, giocava danzando con grazia, in tutta la sua bellezza di donna, eppure sembrava una bimba innocente...di nuovo quel qualcosa dentro, quella voglia di proteggerla dal mondo, di farla sua per sempre, forse lei era diversa...no, no ,no le donne lo avevano sempre deluso, eppure lei, quando lo guardava con quegli occhi smeraldini, così vibranti, lei che gli teneva testa, era piccola , ma ardimentosa...una compagna di vita...

Improvvisamente Candy lo vide, la osservava dalla riva, avvertì i brividi sulla pelle, ma forse non erano dovuti all'aria pungente, comunque, si sentì avvampare e si coprì istintivamente il seno, Terence fece entrare lo stallone nell'acqua, l'affiancò, le cinse la vita, e senza alcuno sforzo, la issò su Tornado, si levò il pesante mantello e la avvolse; dopo aver raccolto la sua veste a riva, si avviarono silenziosi al castello.

Candy si cullò in quel calore, e in quel mantello che profumava di lui. Tutto svanì, quando arrivarono al castello, i rumori e le voci provenienti dall'interno, facevano capire che la mattinata era iniziata...Albert era rientrato dalla prima perlustrazione, e stava conversando amabilmente con la vecchia Pauline, mentre gli rubava una mela, Stear raccontava mirabolanti avventure ad una sbalordita Patty, Tom tentava di insegnare qualche trucchetto con le carte a Jimmy, Archie stava spostando galante la sedia per Annie, in tavola la colazione era pronta, Anthony si occupava dei cani...se non fosse stato per la fastidiosa presenza di Neal e Vincent, avrebbe potuto essere un buon inizio.

Questi ultimi, fissarono con astio la coppia che entrava, Candy sentì su di sè lo sguardo lascivo di Neal, il quale, notò immediatamente i suoi capelli umidi e i piedi nudi...

\- La piccola sgualdrina ti è sfuggita dal letto, non sei riuscito a soddisfarla? -

\- Lo sai Neal, per combattere bene, la lingua non è indispensabile, attento a non perderla, potresti risultare meno affascinante dopo -

\- Ti ricordo, Terence, che io ho alle mie spalle una famiglia influente, che mi sostiene e tu?-

\- Io ho un cavallo fedele, una spada fantastica e un paio di amici a guardarmi le spalle, non mi serve altro - Il ghigno di Neal si spense, e il cavaliere mandò Candy di sopra a rivestirsi, non avrebbero iniziato la colazione senza di lei.

Nemmeno il tempo di gustare ciò che c'era in tavola, che, una guardia trafelata, entrò, annunciando l'arrivo di un paio di carri e alcuni uomini a cavallo...Terence si affacciò per primo sul portone, appena dietro di lui Candy allungava il collo curiosa. Sul primo carro, di fianco al conducente, una giovane dai lunghissimi capelli rossicci acconciati in boccoli, una figura esile, uno sguardo freddo e duro, uno strato di polvere ricopriva il suo mantello, dovevano aver viaggiato parecchio.

Il primo cavaliere portava una vecchia armatura, un po' consunta...era un uomo alto, cavalcava fiero su un destriero, che doveva aver visto giorni migliori.

\- Ti sei sistemato davvero bene Terence...e comunque meglio di noi - disse la donna, volgendo uno sguardo al normanno,ancora in silenzio; Candy, a questo punto, avrebbe davvero voluto capire chi fosse costei, che si rivolgeva a Terence con tanta familiarità, quasi con arroganza...e comunque, che diritti poteva vantare su di lui?il suo cuore ebbe un fremito.

Il vecchio cavaliere tolse l'elmo, portava i capelli lunghi raccolti in una coda, erano leggermente brizzolati, aveva una signorilità innata, un vero lord sassone, da sconfitto, ovviamente, non aveva blasone sullo scudo, ma salutò Terence come un suo pari, poi i due si fissarono per un momento senza parlare, sembrava che il normanno fosse preso da sentimenti contrastanti, alla fine ruppe il silenzio:

\- Posso offrirvi un modesto alloggio, ma siete il benvenuto Vostra Grazia-

\- Non è un viaggio di piacere, il nostro, Terence, mi hanno cacciato dalle mie terre...questo è tutto ciò che mi è rimasto, siamo in cerca di asilo...-

\- Ripeto, siete i benvenuti,fino a quando vorrete, venite accomodatevi sarete affamati, stavamo giusto gustando un'eccellente colazione - Voltandosi si avvide della presenza di Candy, la prese per mano:

\- Lei è lady Candice, figlia del vecchio signore del castello...cheriè, la mia sorellastra, Iriza e " nostro " padre, il Duca Richard Granchester -

\- Ti ringrazio per la cortesia, ma come vedi ho perso i miei titoli, non sono più un Duca al momento...-

\- Per me resti sempre ciò che eri, non riesco a chiamarti in altro modo...assecondami , ti prego -

\- Qui a Neymar sareste stato accolto, comunque, con tutti gli onori - aggiunse Candy con un inchino. Nel frattempo, anche gli altri, si erano alzati per salutare...Neal, da perfetto gentiluomo, baciò la mano alla nuova venuta; la vide arrossire, leggermente compiaciuta e, pregustò la nuova conquista...forse sarebbe stata utile ai suoi scopi... 


	7. Amore e odio 1 parte

Il duca sembrava ferito, Terence se ne avvide per come faticava a camminare...

\- Sempre troppo orgoglioso, Vostra Grazia, per dire chiaramente che sei ferito? -

\- In effetti vorrei poter dire che ho subito un colpo in battaglia, invece da vecchio sciocco, sono caduto da cavallo e uno spuntone di roccia mi ha trafitto il gambale -

\- Oh cielo! Terence fallo sedere qui vicino al camino, dobbiamo vedere com'è la ferita -

\- Non è cosa per una giovane fanciulla, credetemi! La ferita è infetta, non ho potuto curarla un granchè -

Candy sbalordita guardò Iriza interrogativa, l'altra rispose con aria disgustata

\- Non sono mica un medico io!-

\- Credete a me, il mio stomaco è forte, ho curato ferite di ogni tipo, non mi farò impressionare, e sono, a detta di qualcuno, molto testarda - Detto questo, Candy tagliò i lacci del gambale, lo rimosse e un lieve pallore, si manifestò sul suo viso quando vide la ferita purulenta...Terence le posò una mano sulla spalla, voleva dargli tutto il suo aiuto, ma passato quel primo attimo, la ragazza prese in mano la situazione.

Mandò Tom nella palude, chiese acqua calda e pulita, prese delle pezze di cotone ed alcune erbe; al ritorno del ragazzo, mescolò le erbe con la fanghiglia, preparò un impasto, poi, con grande perizia e delicatezza, iniziò a pulire e disinfettare la ferita.

\- Mi raccomando milord, non dovete muovervi, per nessun motivo, vi affido alle cure di Tom e di Jimmy, sono ragazzini molto bravi e svegli, per qualunque necessità rivolgetevi a loro -

Il duca mangiò quello che gli venne portato, quindi chiuse gli occhi decisamente spossato; Candy si avvicinò e comprese che aveva anche la febbre, lo coprì per bene e si raccomandò che avesse sempre pezze fresche sulla fronte, lo misero nella condizione più comoda possibile, era meglio lasciarlo vicino al grande camino, Terence ringraziò con lo sguardo Candy, , non lo aveva mai amato, ma era l'unico genitore che aveva e, senza volerlo assolutamente ammettere era, comunque, alla ricerca della sua approvazione; era suo padre che lo aveva introdotto all'uso delle armi, gli aveva regalato Tornado e ne aveva fatto, suo malgrado, il cavaliere migliore che Il futuro re Guglielmo avesse.

La nascita dei suoi fratellastri, e conseguente crescita , aveva creato dissapori tali che, pur ammirando le infinite qualità del giovane, lord Granchester aveva preferito accontentare la legittima moglie e i suoi figli e Terence era stato allontanato dal castello...ma tutto sommato, di questo il giovane era grato, il carattere si era temprato, lo aveva reso forte e in grado di affrontare le situazioni peggiori...non era certo una donnicciola piagnucolante lui !

Mentre il passato tornava a tormentare in parte il normanno, un'ignara Candy pensò di onorare gli ospiti, mandò il giovane Tom a prendere un po' di selvaggina in più, si premurò personalmente che i piccioni venissero cotti a puntino, poi medicò nuovamente la ferita dell'anziano lord, constatò con sollievo che la febbre era scesa, infine si dedicò ad un buon bagno, aiutata da Annie .

\- Cosa ne pensi della sorella di Terence? -

\- Se posso essere sincera, a me non piace molto...ha un'aria presuntuosa, di chi vuole comandare...Archie mi ha detto che sa essere vendicativa, fai attenzione Candy ,guardati le spalle...-

La fanciulla si immerse nel calore dell'acqua calda, si rilassò e decise di essere molto prudente, il suo sesto senso la metteva in guardia, ed Annie aveva confermato i suoi timori...comunque si agghindò al meglio e scese per la cena.

La tavola padronale era pronta, nel modo che lei aveva ordinato, e così la tavola della guardia personale di Terence, più rozza ma , imbandita come al solito con le stesse pietanze, gli uomini erano ancora fuori e le uniche presenze erano , la servitù, lord Granchester, Tom e Jimmy, Anthony, Candy e Iriza.

\- Vedo dal vostro abbigliamento che mio fratello è stato molto indulgente con voi...strano, lui di solito non è tenero con le donne, a meno che non riceva particolari attenzioni... e , comunque, le donne sassoni sono state private dei loro averi, a parte, ovviamente, quelle che si sono svergognate spudoratamente con loro -

\- Evidentemente non lo conoscete troppo bene, vostro fratello sa essere giusto ed è un gentiluomo, e non solo all'apparenza come tanti altri - Candy si sentiva furiosa, parlava bene lei, in quanto sua sorellastra, non aveva, sicuramente, dovuto subire l'umiliazione della violenza...

\- Mia signora la cena sarebbe pronta, cosa dobbiamo fare?-

\- Sua signoria, non c'è ancora perciò attenderemo il suo ritorno -

\- Aspetta, tu schiavo, a me non interessa quando intende tornare mio fratello, ho fame servimi subito!-

Sempre più irritata, Candy cercò di essere comunque cortese:- Qui a Neymar, rispettiamo alcune regole fondamentali, mi spiace lady Iriza dovrete attendere- - Io pretendo...-

\- Cara sorella, è mai possibile che tu debba sempre lamentarti...cheriè, tu mi onori, questa sera sei davvero splendida! - Terence sembrava non avere occhi che per lei, porse il braccio a Candy e l'accompagnò a tavola, sfiorandole la guancia con un lieve bacio

\- Sai, Iriza, dovresti prendere esempio da Candy su come si comporta una vera lady, è così nobile nonostante sia una sassone , che a volte mi chiedo, se in realtà non sia io il perdente -

Neal osservò tutta la scena dal portone, e vedere Candy così bella gli fece ribollire il sangue, ma, sarebbe venuto il suo momento, doveva solo pazientare, così si stampò in faccia uno dei suoi sorrisi più ammalianti:

\- Datemi retta lady Iriza, voi siete al di sopra di tutte le dame che ho avuto il piacere di conoscere, sia per educazione che per bellezza -

\- Suvvia, lord Neal, dovreste smettarla di adularmi così o finirò col credervi -

\- Qualcuno deve difendere la vostra grazia dai modi rozzi di vostro fratello, concedetemi il favore di mettere la mia spada al vostro servizio...-

\- Per ora , se lo volete vi concedo di accompagnarmi a tavola -

\- Ne sarò lieto - In quel momento intervenne Archie :- Dunque che ne dite, se ci mettiamo finalmente a tavola, così faremo onore alla squisita cena che ci attende?!-

La pace comunque fu breve, mentre Neal si sperticava in lodi e, tesseva la sua ragnatela intorno a Iriza, questa osservava con occhi gelidi il fratello e Candy

\- Dunque fratello a quando le nozze?.-

\- Di che diavolo stai parlando? io non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarmi -

\- Oh, credevo che Candy fosse la tua promessa, tu la onori del posto accanto a te, lei dirige il castello come ne fosse la signora, ma evidentemente ho frainteso...-

\- Come conduco gli affari nel mio castello, non è cosa che ti riguardi, sei un'ospite sorella, ricorda...-

Iriza era sempre più indispettita, lo sguardo maligno che rivolse a Candy l'avrebbe trafitta, se fosse stato un'arma, non sopportava di essere messa in secondo piano da quella sgualdrinella, in fondo non aveva nessun legame con Terence, perciò toccava a lei il ruolo di signora del castello...

\- Mia signora ditemi, come posso conquistare il vostro amore, la vostra attenzione e i vostri favori, mi resta così poco tempo...-

\- Siete di partenza Neal? nulla di pericoloso, mi auguro -

\- Purtroppo non so come finirà, ma se sapessi che voi mi attendete con ansia, se fossi certo del vostro amore, avrei un motivo in più per combattere -

\- Non vi pare un troppo frettoloso, questo vostro amore per me?-

\- Non me ne vogliate, ma mi sono sentito attratto da voi al vostro primo sguardo, credetemi basterebbe un vostro cenno, ed io sarei l'uomo più felice della terra - Iriza lo guardò, con occhi adoranti, e Neal comprese di aver appena segnato un punto a suo favore. Nel frattempo, come di consuetudine, Terence si intrattenne con i suoi uomini, ridendo e scherzando; Candy si avvicinò a lord Granchester per dargli un 'ultima occhiata.

\- Mia cara, voi siete davvero un angelo del focolare e prima o poi, anche quel testone si accorgerà che non può fare a meno di voi, dovete solo pazientare, e perdonate la lingua tagliente di mia figlia -

Candy arrossì, e guardò con dolcezza quel uomo dal viso stanco, di chi è consapevole di aver commesso, forse, troppi errori, così, come fosse stato suo padre, gli posò un lieve bacio sulla guancia...aveva ragione, ormai doveva arrendersi al fatto che per lei, Terence era importante, con lui si sentiva al sicuro, avrebbe tanto voluto che lui l'amasse davvero, avrebbe voluto non essere una delle tante, perchè l'uomo dei suoi sogni doveva essere il suo nemico?!perchè doveva essere così diffidente con le donne?!

Terence si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle,quello era decisamente il momento migliore della giornata...poco dopo era immerso nella vasca fumante...- Parola mia, dolcezza tu sai come compiacere un uomo, questi bagni serali sono un vero toccasana -

\- Potrebbero essere anche meglio, con qualcuno che ti massaggia la schiena indolenzita, e ti coccola con un olio rilassante...-

\- Di un po', stai cercando di tentarmi?-

\- Mmmmm, potrebbe essere, tu, Terence, vuoi farti tentare?-

\- Sei dolce piccola, ma ti prego , non innamorarti di me, io non so amare, non posso amare...-

" Perchè Terence, perchè? ti fa così paura l'idea?"- Tranquillo, non intendo innamorarmi -

Era una sorta di braccio di ferro ormai, lui sembrava volersi divertire, però la metteva in guardia, non voleva che soffrisse, quasi che volesse proteggerla da se stesso; lei tentava, in ogni modo, di penetrare la corazza che lui aveva eretto per non stare male a sua volta.

All'esterno una losca figura osservava la finestra della camera di Terence e Candy; Neal fremeva, immaginando lei tra le braccia del bastardo, ancora ricordava la morbidezza del suo corpo, l'ebbrezza del suo profumo inebriante, la seta dei suoi capelli...accidenti a loro due, voleva vendetta, era sicuro che quel dannato si stava affezionando, oh avrebbe sofferto, eccome se avrebbe sofferto...sentì un fruscio leggero, poi intravide l'algida Iriza che lo raggiungeva, ed un ghigno orribile apparve per un attimo sul suo viso, doveva essere paziente...tutto procedeva al meglio.

Nel cuore della notte, mentre il castello era profondamente addormentato, qualcuno si intrufolò nella stanza di Terence, tutto si svolse nella frazione di un attimo...l'urlo di Candy; un pugnale sollevato, che brillò nel buio; una macchia di sangue che si allargava velocemente; l'arrivo di Albert, Archie e Stear con la spada sguainata, mentre l'assassino, giunto nel salone sottostante, veniva trafitto dall'intervento provvidenziale di Neal e Vincent...

Angolo autrice Ok ora non vogliatemene questa è la prima parte di uno stesso capitolo che sarebbe stato troppo lungo tutto intero so di lasciarvi sulle spine, ma posterò prestissimo il seguito


	8. Amore e odio 2 parte

Terence era sbalordito, Candy lo aveva protetto, quell'esile corpo, racchiudeva la ragazza più coraggiosa e determinata che conoscesse...per fortuna era solo una ferita superficiale, un po' più in là, ed invece della spalla...rabbrividì al pensiero.

Fu svegliata subito Pauline, che prontamente si occupò della sua signora, mentre lui, a quel punto furibondo, scese con Albert, Archie e Stear voleva vedere la faccia del bastardo che aveva osato tanto; dalle scale vide l'uomo morto in mezzo al salone, poco più in là, Neal puliva il sangue sulla lama della spada.

\- Maledizione, non potevi ferirlo, avremmo potuto interrogarlo! così non sapremo se dietro c'era un mandante -

\- Comunque, prego, Terence...vista la situazione non sapevo se fosse armato, non ho certo voluto rischiare -

\- Certo che siete stati davvero veloci...essere al posto giusto nel momento giusto; voglio dire, siamo nel cuore della notte...ed istintivamente, noi tre siamo andati verso la camera -

\- Già, si vede che noi siamo più perspicaci -

\- Albert non mi piace, cercate di capire chi fosse, e soprattutto, come ha fatto ad entrare indisturbato -

\- Pensi che quei due...-

\- Non so, occhi aperti, mi fido solo di voi, quindi parleremo di questa cosa solo fra di noi -

Il sopraggiungere di Annie interruppe i loro discorsi:

\- Mio signore, io e Pauline abbiamo finito, ha un po' di febbre, bisogna cambiarle le pezze fresche sulla fronte, volete che resti io con lei?-

\- No, tu vai a dormire, torniamo tutti a dormire...Stear predisponi il raddoppio delle guardie, e voglio un uomo davanti ad ogni camera, manda i ragazzini nella stanza di Albert -

Nel frattempo, gli altri due si allontanarono attraversando il salone - Neal...-

\- Non qui Vincent, anche i muri hanno occhi e orecchie...ecco , ora che siamo fuori mi spieghi che diavolo hai combinato? -

\- Ho cercato un mercenario disposto ad ucciderlo, non è facile sai?! lo temono tutti -

\- Infatti quell'imbecille ha sbagliato tutto, e pretendeva pure di essere pagato, accidenti a lui...se avessi saputo che aveva colpito lei, lo avrei torturato per bene -

\- Bravo così avrebbe cantato come un usignolo, è proprio per evitare che parlasse che l'hai eliminato no ?! Ascolta, dobbiamo colpire lontano dal castello, poi c'è sempre il tuo piano -

\- Si, ma quello è a lungo termine...a volte faccio fatica ad attendere -

La stanza era nella penombra, Pauline aveva dato le ultime istruzioni a Terence, Candy sembrava nel mondo dei sogni, a tradire il suo stato un pallore quasi cadaverico; il normanno si avvicinò piano al letto, prese una poltrona e si sedette accanto a lei, le mise una pezza fresca sulla fronte, e le scostò una ciocca ribelle dal viso. Sfiorandole la guancia, si rese conto di quanto si fosse spaventato...

\- Te...Terence...-

\- Piccola cerca di stare tranquilla, hai un po' di febbre, ma Pauline è sicura che domani andrà meglio, ora cerca di dormire-

\- Ma ...tu...tu stai bene? -

\- Si, grazie a te, però non rischiare mai più così, chiaro?ho perso almeno 10 anni di vita -

\- A me sembri sempre uguale...-

\- Vedo che non hai perso il tuo senso dell'umorismo, buon segno, però adesso devi dormire,testona!-

In effetti, la testa le doleva,le palbebre si facevano pesanti, troppo pesanti...poco dopo Terence capì che si era addormentata, bagnò di nuovo la pezza per rinfrescarla, per l'ennesima volta si soffermò a pensare quanto fosse bella, d'istinto cominciò ad accarezzarle il viso,era così fragile , in quel momento, e lui aveva solo voglia di proteggerla, di...amarla...ecco, quello che aveva tentato di negare a se stesso, adesso quel sentimento usciva, prepotente, esplodeva come un vulcano dentro di lui, non poteva più bloccarlo.

Rise di sè, e con quel sorriso si chinò su di lei, le riempì il viso di piccoli baci e fu quando sfiorò le labbra, che non riuscì a trattenersi: - Ti amo sai?!sei riuscita ad infilarti in ogni fibra del mio essere, piccola testarda -

\- Terence...ho sete...-

\- Aspetta, ti aiuto io...ecco va meglio?-

\- Si, grazie...sai ho fatto uno strano sogno...per un attimo mi è sembrato che mi dicessi, ecco... che mi dicessi " ti amo "-

\- E se ti dicessi che ti amo davvero, che non te lo sei immaginato?-

\- Wow, a saperlo prima, mi sarei accoltellata da sola...-

\- Piccola stupida, quando sarai guarita pagherai tutta questa impudenza!-

\- Terence...potrei risponderti che anche io ti amo...-

\- Questo si che mi metterebbe nei guai, vorrebbe dire che dovrei farti mia, e non lasciarti mai più andare...non era nei miei piani -

\- I piani sono fatti per essere rivisti, e corretti, preparati per quando sarò guarita amore mio - seppur con fatica, Candy gli fece una lieve carezza prima di riaddormentarsi. Terence sorrise di nuovo tra sè...amore mio...erano riferite proprio a lui, nessuna donna lo aveva chiamato così, il cuore gli si riempì di gioia ...poi una sensazione stranissima, gli sembrava di essere molto piccolo, su una carrozza, una donna correva urlando :

\- Amore mio, promettimi che cercherai di essere forte, e che cercherai la felicità, la troverai angelo mio, troverai chi ti amerà, ricordalo-

Il sole era già alto quando Annie bussò, aveva la colazione e voleva vedere come stava la sua amica, non ricevendo risposta, entrò lentamente...si intenerì nel vedere quel giovane guerriero, che solitamente la intimoriva un po', con la testa poggiata sul grembo di Candy ed una mano intrecciata alla sua; Terence si ridestò proprio in quel mentre

\- Mio signore, non volevo disturbare, ma ho fatto portare la colazione e volevo rifare la fasciatura a Candy -

\- Grazie Annie, credo che la febbre sia quasi sparita, scendo di sotto, tu fai pure quello che devi -

Candy si risvegliò, il bruciore alla spalla le ricordò gli ultimi avvenimenti, ma più di tutto ricordò le parole di Terence...- Annie...-

\- Oh cara come stai?ci hai fatto spaventare, hai perso un bel po' di sangue sai?-

\- Amica mia, sono così emozionata, Terence...questa notte, mi ha detto che mi ama, mi ama capisci?! ora devo solo convincerlo che il matrimonio è importante...oh Annie io, io...-

\- Sei innamorata cotta -

\- Si, lo sono; Anthony è un bravo ragazzo, colto e raffinato, ma lo aveva comunque scelto mio padre prima di morire, ma Terry, beh lui, è unico-

Annie le sistemò la medicazione, i rimedi di Pauline, fortunatamente, erano formidabili, poi l'aiutò a mangiare qualcosa, infine le spazzolò i lunghi capelli biondi, e con un panno morbido l'aiutò a lavarsi, ad entrambe sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo, quando passavano i pomeriggi a chiaccherare e a raccontarsi l'un l'altra sogni e fantasie.

Quando la brunetta scese dabbasso, in cucina le donne preparavano la cena, Terence era fuori con la pattuglia, Neal in procinto di partire e congiungersi a Guglielmo, Stear stava indagando sul sicario, per il resto la vita del castello, continuava tranquilla. Archie, ovviamente era rimasto per sicurezza, vedendo scendere la ragazza, chiese notizie:

\- Dunque la bella Candy sta meglio?-

\- Si, ma non ne dubitavo, è sempre stata forte, e poi gli unguenti di Pauline sono portentosi, tu sei rimasto per proteggerci? credi che ci saranno altri attentati?-

\- Vorrei poterti rispondere che va tutto bene, ma preferisco essere realista, dobbiamo fare attenzione, anche se abbiamo già i nostri sospetti, potremmo sbagliarci -

\- Sono in molti ad avercela con Terence?-

\- Sai lui è scomodo, è un sassone d'origine, ed è arrivato in alto, troppo per i gusti di qualcuno -

\- Siete molto amici vero?-

\- L'ho conosciuto quando eravamo ragazzini; sono nato in una famiglia agiata, ma, mio padre era spesso in viaggio e durante uno di questi ha portato con sè mia madre, sono stati aggrediti e uccisi da una banda di briganti, ci siamo trovati soli, affidati ad una vecchia zia; un giorno si è presentato lord Granchester, cercava un compagno d'armi per Terence, così è iniziata la nostra avventura insieme; da allora non ci siamo mai separati, credo che, farci stare con lui, sia stato un modo per suo padre di scusarsi...e tu?-

\- Oh beh, mio padre era tra le guardie del re, un giorno cadderono in un agguato, mio padre diede la vita per il padre di Candy, così ci fecero venire al castello, come ringraziamento; mia madre era brava a cucire, divenne la sarta reale,ed io cominciai a far compagnia alla principessa , siamo cresciute insieme come sorelle -

\- Sei davvero molto dolce e buona, mia cara Annie, oltre che bella; non ti ho mai detto quanto sia dispiaciuto, per come ti ha trattata quell'infame di Vincent-

\- Mi sei stato vicino, mi hai protetta, tenendomi con te, mi hai rispettata...non potrei chiedere di più...dopo quello che è successo...ecco so che nessun uomo rispettabile mi vorrà - nel dire ciò le sfuggì una lacrima, ma c'era una tale dignità e compostezza, che Archie non potè resistere...raccolse quella lacrima, le sollevò il mento con due dita, e la guardò intensamente negli occhi

\- Se per te io posso andar bene, sarei più che onorato di starti accanto, non solo come tuo protettore...Dolce Annie, vi offro il mio braccio, la mia spada e il mio cuore -

\- Archie io...- con tutta l'audacia e il coraggio che aveva, diede un bacio al cavaliere e fuggì in cucina.

Il fuoco nel camino era scoppiettante, la stanza era calda, Candy si sentì sfiorare una guancia e aprì gli occhi, due pozze blu, profonde come il mare la fissavano

\- Alla buonora è tutto il pomeriggio che dormi, stai meglio? -

\- La ferita prude un po', ma so che è normale,e poi ho un certo appetito...- In quel momento Tomas entrò con la cena per Candy:

\- Ehi, Tom, giusto? Più tardi preparami un bel bagno caldo...poi,beh vieni qui, sei un ragazzino sveglio, ho visto come ci guardi, quando ci alleniamo con le armi, dimmi ti piacerebbe imparare a combattere?-

\- Mio signore sarebbe un sogno per me, imparare da guerrieri come voi!-

\- Bene, facciamo un patto noi due, tu sarai occhi e orecchie per me, cercherai di cogliere particolari, sguardi, sfumature che a noi magari sfuggono, le riferirai direttamente a me, Albert, Archie o Stear in cambio ti farò fare una spada dal mio fabbro, e ti allenerò personalmente -

\- Non vi deluderò mio signore, ve lo giuro -

\- L'hai fatto felice, suo padre era nella guardia reale, lui lo ammirava moltissimo -

\- Mi ricorda me, quando avevo la sua età, ero smanioso di imparare, volevo impressionare mio padre, speravo servisse...su adesso fai la brava, ci mettiamo seduti, e tu mangerai questo superbo brodo di pollo.-

\- Tu mi ricordi il mio di padre, sei un uomo giusto, ti ho osservato molto in questo periodo, la mia gente sta bene con te, so che cominciano ad apprezzarti, sarai un ottimo signore - Terence restò colpito dalle parole di Candy...possibile che fosse bastato aprire il suo cuore, per scoprire una ragazza dolce e sensibile, dove prima c'era solo sarcasmo e lingua tagliente?!

La serata terminò tranquilla e quella notte, Terry strinse a sè Candy, attento a non farle male, lei ricambiò l'abbraccio immediatamente, e lui di nuovo si stupì di quello che due semplici parole stavano provocando in lei, e di come ne stesse beneficiando egli stesso, con sensazioni mai provate prima.

Quella mattina, la brina imperlava i rami degli alberi ormai spogli, e i primi raggi di sole la facevano brillare, Neal bussò alla porta di Terence, senza attendere risposta entrò. Stavolta il cavaliere reagì con velocità impressionante, afferrata la spada era pronto a combattere, l'altro lo osservò dallo stipite, a cui era poggiato, poi il suo sguardo si spostò su Candy; Terence si rimise seduto e tirò su le coperte

\- Piccola abbiamo visite inattese, e tu, da quando entri così nelle mie stanze?!-

\- Volevo solo avvertirti che sto partendo, devo riferire qualcosa a Guglielmo?-

\- No, lo farò io quando vi raggiungerò, puoi andare -

\- Dovrai partire presto anche tu?-

-Tranquilla, sicuramente non prima che tu ti sia completamente rimessa -

\- Terry, vorrei scendere di sotto a fare colazione, mi aiuti?-

\- Certo, ma vai con calma niente sforzi - Nel contempo Iriza scendeva nel salone, aveva appena visto Neal , si erano salutati con un paio di baci...non si era minimamente interessata a ciò che era successo a Candy, e adesso, nel salone attendeva la colazione; gli uomini erano ancora tutti lì, a parlottare tra loro. Vide Tom e si fece servire.

\- Mio fratello non è ancora sceso?-

\- No signora, stamani si sta occupando di milady-

\- Già immagino come... sgualdrina -

\- Ti ricordo Iriza, che la fanciulla in questione è ferita, ha protetto Terence con il suo corpo, e lui la protegge da quel depravato di Neal-

\- Caro Archie se non fosse nel suo letto a fare la prostituta non avrebbe potuto proteggerlo, ti pregherei, inoltre, di parlare di un gentiluomo come Neal in altro modo-

\- Ahahahahah, definire così quel pallone gonfiato e borioso, è davvero incredibile, dopo essersi approfittato della povera Candy, non fa che tormentare Terence dichiarando che lei è parte del suo bottino, la tratta come fosse un oggetto-

Iriza non aveva sentito le ultime parole di Archie, il respiro le era mancato nel sentire che Neal era stato a letto con quella donnaccia, improvvisamente, sentì un odio profondo salire dentro di lei, più forte del disprezzo per il fratello...la piccola sgualdrina avrebbe pagato, si era messa sulla sua strada, oh sì, avrebbe pagato, non poteva avere tutto lei.  
Fu con quell'odio negli occhi, che guardò Terence che scendeva le scale con Candy in braccio. 


	9. Unico, semplicemente unico

Capitolo da rating rosso

Dopo l'uscita di Neal dalla stanza, Terence aiutò Candy ad indossare la sua veste da camera; la paura di perderla e il fatto di ammettere i suoi sentimenti, lo avevano reso più premuroso, nei suoi confronti. La fanciulla stessa era stupita di quanto quelle mani forti, in grado di uccidere senza pietà, potessero essere altrettanto gentili e delicate.

Quando li videro scendere le scale, tutti compresero che qualcosa era cambiato, ovviamente, nessuno dei suoi uomini si sarebbe permesso di dire nulla. Terence posò con cautela, la ragazza sulla sedia, poi ordinò a Tom di servirla per prima. Gli altri commensali, a parte Iriza, la salutarono con grandi sorrisi, ad un certo punto dalla tavola delle guardie si alzò uno dei vice comandanti: - Mio signore, posso avvicinarmi?-

\- Certo, hai qualcosa da riferire?-

\- Ecco, comandante, veramente, noi della guardia avremmo una richiesta da farvi- Terence lo osservò con curiosità, e per un attimo cercò risposte negli occhi di Albert, Archie e Stear poi con un cenno della mano lo incoraggiò a proseguire.

\- Se voi ci date il vostro consenso, noi vorremmo offire i nostri servigi a milady- e così dicendo, posò un ginocchio a terra e porse la sua spada a Candy. Con un sorriso compiaciuto, Terence lasciò che fosse lei ad accettare, poi si avvicinò:- A quanto pare sei riuscita a conquistare i miei uomini -

\- Ti da fastidio?-

\- Tutt'altro, sono lieto, mi fido di loro e del loro giudizio, e non sono così ben disposti con tutti , ora però devi perdonarmi , il sole è già alto, e noi dobbiamo uscire per il solito giro, promettimi di non stancarti, d'accordo ?!-

\- Stai tranquillo, me ne starò qui buona buona, promesso! - Terence le posò un bacio sulla fronte, raggiunse i suoi uomini nel cortile e, date le disposizioni, partì al galoppo verso nord. A quel punto Iriza si avvicinò a Candy e le chiese se avesse un cavallo, voleva fare una cavalcata nei dintorni, per distrarsi un po'

\- Ho un' andalusa bianca, si chiama Zelda, però è un po' irrequieta, si fa montare solo da me, forse è meglio se chiedi ad Albert ti darà uno dei cavalli della guardia-

\- Certo, a te gli abiti più belli, la tua cavalla, il posto accanto a mio fratello, gli uomini al tuo servizio; fare la puttana del signore è un bel vantaggio vero?-

\- Iriza, sei crudele, io non sono...-

\- Come no, per quello dividi la sua camera, per sdraiarti a guardarlo negli occhi

\- Abbiamo iniziato a dividere la camera, per difendermi da quel maiale di Neal, se vuoi saperlo, poi...-

\- Smettila di gettare fango su di un cavaliere di nobile lignaggio come lui, tu e Terence siete giusti uno per l'altra, il bastardo e la sua sgualdrina -

\- Perchè non proviamo ad essere amiche, per Terence; non posso credere che tu non voglia un po' di bene a tuo fratello -

\- Ahahahahah, io tua amica, e del mio fratellastro,, bleah...mi da il voltastomaco pensarci, il figlio di una sgualdrina come te, e quello stupido di mio padre che l'ha portato in casa, solo mia madre sa cosa ha passato -

\- Beh, se la metti così non toccherai Zelda -

\- E chi me lo impedisce tu?! una serva, devo ricordarti che sei tra gli sconfitti, Candy, che sei solo una serva?! -

Detto questo, uscì ordinando che la cavalla venisse sellata, pretese una scorta, e, con disappunto di Albert, spronò Zelda con il frustino dirigendosi verso la zona delle paludi. Candy, intanto chiaccherava con Richard Granchester, la ferita alla gamba stava decisamente guarendo,e, visto che persino sua madre Mary quel giorno sembrava stranamente socievole, colse l'occasione per invitarla con loro . La madre di Candy, si era ripresa, era andata a vivere al villaggio, non riusciva a sopportare, completamente, la presenza di quelli che definiva barbari, ma si recava spesso al castello, andava, si sincerava che stessero tutti bene e in silenzio, come era venuta, tornava alla sua casupola.

Iriza continuava a colpire Zelda con il frustino, era furiosa, stava sfogando tutta la sua frustrazione su quello splendido animale...si era appropriata del baule con le vesti di Mary, ma non le andavano perfettamente, e comunque non erano all'altezza di quelle di Candy, il suo morale era a terra, quella dannata si era presa Neal e poi suo fratello, era una piccola strega...possibile che nessuno riuscisse a vederla per com'era, altro che amiche...donnaccia! Presa com'era dai suoi pensieri, non si rese conto che la cavalla iniziava a ribellarsi, abituata al modo di condurla di Candy, fece le bizze; Iriza strattonò le redini; in realtà non conosceva la zona, tirò decisamente il morso, Zelda si imbizzarrì e aumentò l'andatura, le guardie le gridarono di fermarsi, ma lei non riuscì. Ormai era in preda al panico più totale, la cavalla era ingovernabile, svoltò per un sentiero piuttosto stretto, da un lato la zona paludosa, dall'altro il dirupo, l'ennesima frustata fece impennare Zelda che, disarcionò Iriza, e cadde nel burrone.

Terence era ansioso di rientrare, avevano perlustrato la zona a nord, e non avevano trovato ribelli, in cambio si erano imbattuti un mercante di stoffe, la ruota posteriore del carro era danneggiata, ma grazie al suo intervento e quello dei suoi uomini, il buon uomo era riuscito a ripararla, in quel mentre Terence aveva notato uno splendido velluto color lavanda, e lo immaginò addosso a Candy...con un'idea precisa in testa stava rientrando, chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto! sorrideva tra sè al pensiero, sorriso che gli morì sulle labbra allo scenario che gli si presentò davanti.

Sua sorella era sul sentiero, il vestito era rovinato, e lei cercava di darsi un contegno togliendo dai capelli foglie secche e, spazzolando via il fango dai brandelli dell'abito; sul fondo del burrone Zelda nitriva disperata, mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi. - Si può sapere che diavolo hai combinato?-

\- E' quel maledetto animale, era ingovernabile, mi ha quasi ammazzata, mai vista cavalla peggiore -

\- Era una bellissima bestia, non ha mai dato problemi, lo sai quanto costa una cavalcatura così?-

\- Dillo che fai tutte queste storie solo perchè è della tua sgualdrina -

\- Iriza, ti ho già detto chiaramente di non abusare della mia pazienza, inoltre smettila di definire Candy in quel modo, chiaro?! altrimenti dimenticherò di essere un gentiluomo -

\- Dove diavolo vai ora?-

\- A mettere fine alle sofferenze di quella povera cavalla - così, suo malgrado dovette scendere lungo il pendio, raggiungere la povera Zelda e abbatterla con un sol colpo...quante volte si era fermato a farle una carezza, o a darle del fieno! inoltre doveva dirlo a Candy...era così contento fino a poco prima e adesso...risalito in groppa a Tornado fece per spronarlo, quando udì la voce gracchiante di Iriza

\- Io come torno al castello?-

\- Seduta dietro ad uno dei miei uomini, o a piedi, la cosa mi è indifferente -

Candy era salita in camera, aveva dormito per un po', voleva farsi trovare a tavola per la cena, Terence ne sarebbe stato felice; si sentiva molto meglio, Annie l'aveva rimedicata, e poi l'aveva aiutata ad indossare una bella veste rossa, con ricami dorati, le aveva pettinato i capelli e le guance avevano ripreso un po' di colore. Volle aspettare sul portone Terence; si fermarono tutti nel cortile, e il normanno consegnò le redini allo stalliere, poi stringendo i pugni si diresse verso Candy, non ci volle molto alla fanciulla per avvedersi della mancanza di Zelda

\- Dov'è la mia cavalla? dov'è Zelda?-

\- Mi dispiace piccola, Zelda è morta infondo ad un burrone, non ho potuto far nulla, aveva entrambe le zampe spezzate -

\- No no no no! era tutto ciò che mi restava di mio padre!- Candy non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e Terence la strinse a sè tentando di consolarla, decisamente odiava vederla piangere

\- Ma bene adesso la consoli pure! povera piccola Candy, e io ...mi ha dato quella cavalla sapendo che era cattiva, l'ha fatto di proposito, e tu non dici una parola solo perchè ti scalda il letto, dovrebbe essere una schiava, dovrebbe vestire lei di stracci, sono tua sorella e lui è tuo padre e tu ci disonori, disonori la tua famiglia per questa...

\- Adesso basta Iriza! tu parli di sorella e padre quando ti fa comodo, mi hai sempre disprezzato, mi hai sempre trattato come un essere inferiore, adesso ti faccio comodo, ma tu dov'eri quando nostro padre mi ha allontanato, preferendo te e i tuoi fratelli ? mi hai forse difeso, quando io finivo nello stanzino al buio, messo lì da tua madre che mi frustava, a suo dire per il mio bene?non parlarmi di famiglia, sorella o giuro, non rispondo di me stesso, e se è vero che non ho mai alzato le mani su una donna...beh c'è sempre una prima volta. Ora il padrone sono io, puoi stare o andartene, non ti tratterrò, ma tu rispetterai Candy, perchè lei mi accetta per ciò che sono, è la prima vera gioia della mia vita. Domani dovrò partire per raggiungere Guglielmo, il castello rimarrà in mano ad Albert, e tutti obbediranno a lui fino al mio ritorno -

Iriza se ne andò sempre più livida di rabbia, furiosa, e decise di cenare in camera, Candy era stravolta e decise anche lei di chiudersi in camera. Terence diede le ultime disposizioni, chiese ad Annie di mandare su la cena e raggiunse la sua principessa. Entrò in camera quasi in punta di piedi, non era abituato ad affrontare le sue lacrime, era così semplice affrontarla e prenderla in giro quando era furiosa, ma ora stava là, appoggiata alla finestra, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e lui si sentì uno stupido, con quel velluto in mano, aveva tanto sperato di vederla ridere quella sera!

Come aveva fatto prima, guidato dall'istinto, si avvicinò e , attento alla spalla ferita, la strinse, raccolse le sue lacrime con tanti piccoli baci, furono interrotti dall'arrivo della cena, ma lui non accennò a lasciarla, e Candy continuò a farsi cullare da quelle braccia forti che la facevano sentire al sicuro. Nuovamente soli, Terence le sollevò il viso, e lei cercò le sue labbra; preso alla sprovvista, rispose a quel bacio, prima con delicatezza, poi con maggior passione. Le loro lingue presero a saggiarsi l'una con l'altra,sembravano insaziabili, a fatica e per il bisogno d'aria si separarono

\- Ti amo mia piccola streghetta, vorrei tanto portarti con me, non so come farò a sopportare la distanza -

\- Fammi venire Terence, prometto di non darti alcun fastidio, non mi lamenterò mai te lo giuro -

\- Oh amore mio, se potessi, purtroppo non è posto per te e se Guglielmo mi scoprisse ti rimanderebbe indietro, e qui sei più al sicuro, ma mi mancherai davvero -

\- Amami Terence, questa notte, amiamoci, sarà la nostra promessa, perchè dopo non potrai non tornare -

\- Candy ne sei sicura? -

\- Si, ti prego cancella ogni ricordo di quell'essere abbietto, fammi tua , sola tua, Terence-

Senza farselo ripetere il normanno la sollevò, quasi fosse stata una piuma e la posò sul letto, era così bella, tenera con le guance arrossate, gli occhi bassi, timorosa, anche se era stata lei a chiederlo, voleva farla sentire amata, come non aveva mai fatto con nessuna. Le sciolse ad uno ad uno i lacci del vestito, e l'aiutò a sfilarlo, poi si tolse la camicia rimanendo a petto nudo, le mani di lei presero ad accarezzare quei muscoli e le cicatrici di tante battaglie, e lui provò un brivido di intenso piacere nel sentire quelle piccole dita delicate , sfiorarlo.

Avvertendo la sua tensione, ricominciò a baciarla stavolta più intensamente e sentì che si lasciava andare, così le tolse la camiciola di lino, con cui era solita dormire; affondò le mani nei capelli, erano così profumati, si sentiva sempre più eccitato , ma sapeva di doversi muovere con molta calma, per la ferita e per farle dimenticare la violenza di Neal.

La guardò intensamente negli occhi e cominciò a saggiare ogni centimentro del suo collo, con le labbra, prima, e con la lingua poi. Il respiro di lei si faceva man mano più affannato, fino a quando lui raggiunse il bustino e la morbidezza del seno, a quel punto la guardò nuovamente in cerca di conferme, Candy lo baciò e gli sorrise, si fidava di lui, si concedeva totalmente a lui. Liberatala anche da quell'indumento, rimirò quella meraviglia, poi cominciò delicatamente ad accarezzarle un seno, lei emise un gemito e, in risposta, gli accarezzò a sua volta i capelli, inconsapevole di ciò che avrebbe provocato, gli accarezzò con delicatezza le orecchie, e lì fu lui ad emettere un gemito di puro piacere.

Quindi Terence si avventò sui suoi capezzoli, baciandoli e tormentandoli con la lingua, Candy inarcò la schiena a chiedere di più. A quel punto lui le accarezzò le gambe, fino a giungere a quell'ultimo pezzo di stoffa che aveva ancora indosso, con voce roca e profonda per l'eccitazione più che evidente, le chiese l'ultimo muto assenso, sempre fissandola negli occhi, ma non c'era incertezza in quegli incantevoli smeraldi che tanto lo avevano colpito da subito, che gli trasmettevano tutto il suo amore, e lui, cercando di ricambiare con tutta la sua dolcezza e passione, la liberò di quell'ultimo indumento...Era bellissima, perfetta, alla luce argentea della luna che filtrava, sembrava una creatura eterea; ricomiciò a baciarla percorrendo con le mani il suo corpo, mentre lei bruciava sempre di più ad ogni tocco. Fu quando sfiorò la sua intimità, che lei si irrigidì

\- Ti amo piccola, rilassati, continua a fidarti ti prego e sarà meraviglioso vedrai- La vide chiudere gli occhi, ricominciò a baciarle il seno e intanto riprese ad accarezzarla, quando la sentì rilassarsi, scivolò in lei con due dita; Candy sentì qualcosa avvampare dentro, come una sorta di incendio, un calore che la prese al basso ventre, e mentre sentiva lui muoversi sapientemente, il piacere andava aumentando, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.

Senza che se ne rendesse conto lui la invitò con dolcezza ad aprire un po' di più le gambe, e, baciandole ogni centimentro di pelle, scese sul ventre, si soffermò attorno all'ombelico e poi si impossessò della sua intimità anche con la bocca, prima le lasciò una serie di baci, poi cominciò a tormentarla con la lingua , mentre con la mano le stuzzicava il nuovamente il seno; Candy si sentiva decisamente andare a fuoco, il piacere le procurava delle scariche elettriche, guidata dall'istinto fece scorrere le dita lungo la schiena sfiorando le cicatrici e i muscoli dellle braccia...cielo gli piaceva da morire come lo accarezzava!

Non riuscendo più a resistere, si liberò dei suoi indumenti e, attento a non gravare su di lei, si posizionò tra le sue gambe, la guardò ancora negli occhi poi mentre la baciava con passione, la penetrò con un unica spinta decisa, augurandosi di non provocarle alcun dolore; Candy sentì un profondo bruciore e si irrigidì per un momento, a quel punto Terence, un po' interdetto, stette fermo in attesa che si rilassasse di nuovo, quando la senti muoversi ed avvicinare il suo bacino, iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei. Fu l'inizio dell'estasi per entrambi, il normanno aveva avuto diverse donne, più per sesso che per altro, avventure che non duravano più di due sere, ma fare l'amore, quella era un'esperienza del tutto nuova anche per lui, non avrebbe mai creduto che cercare di regalare piacere alla sua compagna, prima di pensare al suo, potesse aprirgli le porte del paradiso...si se un paradiso c'era, doveva essere come quel momento, quando insieme a lei raggiunse l'apice del piacere avvolto dal calore del suo corpo, dove rilasciò se stesso, mentre entrambi pronunciavano il nome dell'altro.

Cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, si godeva quel contatto fra i loro corpi nudi, sentiva quegli splendidi seni morbidi contro con la durezza del suo torace; si baciarono ancora a lungo, prima che lui, a malincuore uscisse e abbandonasse quel rifugio caldo che lo faceva, per la prima volta, sentire completo . Si sdraiò al suo fianco, permettendo a Candy di poggiare il viso sul suo petto, poi le baciò la fronte e cominciò a carezzarle il viso.

\- Come stai amore?ti ho fatto male?-

\- Sto meravigliosamente, ti amo Terry, non credevo potesse essere così-

\- Così come piccola? -

\- Unico, semplicemente unico - fu così che si addormentarono, dimenticando il mondo fuori.

N.d. A. Dunque chiedo venia se la prima volta di Terence e Candy vi sembra troppo sdolcinata o comunque non ben descritta, non è facile cercare di non cadere nel volgare e anche non essere da diabete a 10000, non l'avevo mai fatto perciò spero comunque vi sia piaciuto il capitolo, ringraziando come sempre chi legge, lasciate un commento se vi va.


	10. La lontananza

Candy si svegliò nel cuore della notte, era infreddolita; si girò nel letto in cerca di calore e del suo abbraccio, ma Terence non c'era; visibilmente delusa, si avvolse in una coperta e si alzò per ravvivare il fuoco; dopo aver gettato due ciocchi nel camino, si sentì afferrare i fianchi e una mano le chiuse la bocca, poi sentì un profumo, il suo profumo. La presa non era forte, si rigirò e lo colpì con un pugno sul braccio:

\- Stupido, mi hai fatta morire di paura -

\- Ahahahaha, visto come sono bravo negli agguati?! - Il cavaliere si mise seduto sull'ampia sedia, trascinandola con sè :

\- Ti sei accorta che non abbiamo cenato ieri sera? -

\- Che ne dici di andare in cucina a rubacchiare un po' di frutta? io da bambina lo facevo sempre-

\- Ma Candy...-

\- Dai muoviti, mica possiamo mangiare la carne fredda della cena!- Così uscirono piano dalla camera, scesero nel salone ed entrarono nelle cucine, qui Candy prese dell'uva, del formaggio e la torta che la buona Pauline aveva preparato per colazione; il più era fatto, ma si sa...quando arrivarono a metà scala, la ronda notturna istituita da Stear, entrò a controllare, dopo il primo attimo di imbarazzo, Terence li spedì fuori, dicendo che era tutto a posto, e i due sghignazzando uscirono. Quando si richiuse la porta alle spalle, Candy rideva di cuore, rossa come un pomodoro:

\- Tu mi farai perdere la credibilità che ho con i miei uomini -

\- Terry cos'è quel pacchetto sul tavolo?-

\- Beh...è per te, dovevo dartelo ieri al mio ritorno, ma...-

\- Un regalo, un regalo per me, posso aprirlo ?- Il normanno fece un cenno d'assenso e si accomodò per mangiare, Candy fece un gridolino di gioia e prese il pacchetto...quando le dita sfiorarono quello splendido velluto, una lacrimuccia rotolò sulla guancia, felice come una bambina, si gettò su di lui, gli prese il viso e lo riempì di baci...questo era ciò che desiderava, vederla ridere; così, mentre lei volteggiava con la stoffa, sul volto di lui apparve un dolce sorriso; gli capitava sempre più spesso osservandola, o pensando a lei, di assumere tale espressione, lei lo faceva sentire speciale, vivo.

\- Amore farai una cosa per me?-

\- Tutto quello che vuoi amor mio -

\- Quando sarò partito ti farai confezionare un abito, il più bello che tu abbia mai avuto, prendi ciò che serve, non badare a spese, basta che sia pronto al mio ritorno -

\- Ci sarà un evento speciale? -

\- Si, credo che dovremo ospitare Guglielmo e tutto il seguito, mi raccomando non deve saperlo nessuno, ne siete al corrente solo tu, Albert, Archie e Stear -

\- Oh cielo! Allora ci sarà un banchetto, e anche un ballo...-

\- Può essere e comunque ci sarà il Natale e dovremo pur festeggiarlo no? -

\- Sarai orgoglioso di me vedrai, sarà tutto perfetto, fidati -

\- Mi fido...ed ora mia adorabile incantatrice, la notte è ancora lunga, avrei un idea su come impegnare il tempo!- Stavolta fu lui a prenderle il viso tra le mani; con tanti piccoli baci, arrivò a catturarle le labbra, voleva assolutamente ricordare quel sapore dolce, la sua morbidezza, la voglia di lei era forte e lui voleva impremersi nella memoria, ogni suo sospiro; le notti sarebbero state lunghe e fredde nell'accampamento, ma stavolta non poteva e non voleva trovare calore in nessuna, se non nel ricordo di Candy.

Il fuoco ravvivato del camino, creava una penombra, la bionda, decisamente più intraprendente, lasciò cadere la coperta, l'imbarazzo sembrava sparito, gli occhi carichi di desiderio, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo statuario, che non aveva ancora scoperto completamente, fu lei a trascinarlo sul letto, sentivano entrambi l'urgenza di amarsi ancora. Questa volta Terence fu molto più passionale, e Candy comprese quanto amore provasse per lei, nell'averla presa in modo così delicato pensando solo al suo benessere, consapevole di ciò fece scorrere le dita lungo la schiena, sfiorandogli appena la pelle, risalì lungo i fianchi, seguì tutte le linee del torace e scese ad accarezzare la sua virilità, già evidentemente eccitata. Terry era rimasto un attimo interdetto, poi l'aveva lasciata fare, godendo di ogni intensa emozione che il suo tocco gli provocava, nessun'altra lo aveva mai fatto sentire così, forse erano meno impacciate, più esperte, ma nessuna aveva risvegliato quella sorta di calore che lo pervadeva, Candy aveva abbattuto ogni barriera per la sua anima, l'avrebbe protetta da tutto e da tutti.

Con studiata lentezza, scivolò dentro di lei in cerca di quella sensazione di completezza, e la condusse di nuovo a raggiungere l'apice dell'amplesso con lui, ma lei di nuovo lo stupì quando improvvisamente ribaltò le posizioni e muovendosi guidata da istinto e passione, rese ancora più intenso e travolgente il culmine del rapporto. Candy si addormentò subito dopo, stretta fra le sue braccia, mentre il normanno rimase lì a cullarla e respirare i loro profumi mescolati; stentava davvero a riconoscersi, così preda dell'amore e tutte le sue implicazioni, lui, un mercenario!

Era l'alba, lo sapeva, ma si stava così bene, cercava di non muoversi, ma lui se ne accorse - Buongiorno, pigrona, non far finta di dormire -

\- Uff, buongiorno...devi proprio partire? -

\- Per la prima volta nella mia vita con dispiacere, si, devo partire -

\- D'accordo, allora diamoci da fare, ti lucido l'armatura, lo facevo per mio padre, sono brava - Terence la guardò intenerito:

\- Sai che apparteneva al Duca quando aveva la mia età?Me ne fece dono con la spada e Tornado, voleva che diventassi un cavaliere, lo odio per ciò che mi ha fatto passare eppure ancora cerco la sua approvazione...tu credi che sia normale? -

\- Certo che è normale, Terence tu sei fortunato tuo padre è ancora vivo, siete ancora in tempo, pensaci, ora sei un uomo potresti comprendere cose che prima ti erano oscure, vivere d'odio non aiuta amore, questa armatura è preziosa per te, rifletti guarda quanto ne hai cura?!...E ora, tranquillo verrà una meraviglia, mi chiami Tom?- Candy fece preparare una colazione molto ricca, poi ordinò a Pauline di dare a Stear una serie di unguenti utili a curare le ferite.

Adesso erano tutti lì, nel cortile, lui era già in sella a Tornado - Cerca di non farti ferire, perchè io non ci sarò per curarti -

\- E tu cerca di non cacciarti nei guai ok? piccola testona e rivolgiti ad Albert, per qualsiasi cosa -

\- Io...ecco, volevo darti qualcosa da mio, questo è il mio velo preferito, portalo con te!- Con un gesto repentino, Terence, le cinse i fianchi con un braccio, la sollevò, la baciò con affetto, poi diede di sprone al cavallo e partirono, stavolta aveva un posto e un motivo per tornare, si sarebbe tornato da lei ad ogni costo.

La nebbia aveva lasciato il posto alle prime gelate, fiocchi di neve scendevano ogni tanto, il ghiaccio si formava sulla superficie delle pozze e le ore di buio si erano allungate; gli inverni erano lunghi a Neymar e i camini ardevano continuamente, perciò tutte le stanze venivano costantemente rifornite di legna. Quella mattina Tom stava tornando velocemente da Candy, Jimmy aveva un febbrone da cavallo, per curarlo servivano alcune erbe e Pauline le aveva terminate, il ragazzo era andato a cercarle e stava rientrando, ma sul portone trovò Iriza

\- Tu, servo vai a prendermi la legna, sono quasi senza e la mia stanza si raffredda -

\- Sto portando a termine una richiesta di lady Candice, appena avrò terminato sarò lieto di accontentarvi milady -

\- Ah! lady Candice, lady Candice! lei è una serva, la sgualdrina di mio fratello, l'unica lady qui sono io, io comando nel castello di mio fratello in sua assenza, e tu farai quello che ti ho detto...subito!-

\- Chiedo umilmente scusa vostra grazia, ma sarò a vostra disposizione dopo -

\- Osi rispondermi e ribellarti, voi due prendete questo ragazzo, voglio che venga punito con venti frustate - Le guardie a cui Iriza si rivolse rimasero interdette, Terence non era solito dare punizioni così severe per stupidaggini da donnicciole capricciose, inoltre era Albert che governava le terre in quel momento, davvero dovevano obbedire a quella donna?!

Jimmy faticava a respirare, la febbre era davvero alta, ma non appena Candy fosse riuscita a dargli l'infuso... già ma dove era finito Tom? persino Annie e Patty erano in pensiero, non era da lui tardare così; vederlo, però, trascinato dalle guardie verso il palo per essere frustato, era l'ultima cosa che Candy si aspettava di vedere, andando a cercarlo.

I due soldati se la trovarono davanti all'improvviso, mani sui fianchi e sguardo deciso - Ora, vorrei davvero sapere che diavolo state pensando di fare a questo ragazzo, e perchè -

\- Lo stanno per frustare, perchè io glielo ho ordinato, è un servo disobbediente ed insolente, ed io, in nome di mio fratello, gli faccio capire chi comanda -

\- Tom ha sempre servito bene, Terence ha una predilizione per lui, inoltre è un uomo giusto, e riserva certe punizioni solo per gravi crimini o mancanze-

\- Tu sei solo una serva come osi intrometterti, io, in quanto parente più prossima a Terence, posso comandare non tu -

\- Beh resta il fatto che stava eseguendo l'incarico che gli avevo dato io, conosco vostro fratello meglio di voi so ciò che farebbe, comunque possiamo attendere il suo ritorno, gli sottoporremo la questione e vedremo -

\- No le punizioni vanno date immantinente, e solo perchè tu allarghi le gambe di fronte a lui, non significa che tu lo conosca, comunque se la colpa è tua ebbene, frustate anche lei!-

Ora, se con il ragazzo potevano avere dei dubbi, toccare lady Candice significava morte certa, per giunta per mano di Terence stesso, ed entrambi sapevano benissimo cosa significasse, quindi avevano validi motivi per non farlo, senza contare che lei aveva curato le loro ferite, ed era sempre buona e gentile; uno dei due tentò di metterle una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarla, ma Candy fraintese, nel tentativo di scansarlo perse il mantello. Iriza ordinò che le venisse tolto il vestito, per non rovinarlo, così la bionda, ormai infuriata, se lo strappò e lo calpestò per bene

\- Utilizzalo ora, se riesci-

\- Stupida cagna - con un lampo d'ira e odio Iriza, strappò la frusta ai due e la calò decisa sul fianco di Candy, l'urlo le fu inevitabile, così come il pianto...il sopraggiungere di Albert pose fine a tutto, lord Richard dopo aver visto parte della scena dal portone, si avvicinò alla figlia e le diede un sonoro schiaffo, lasciando i presenti senza parole.

Era partito da tre settimane, quella era la sua vita, l'aveva sempre adorata, lo esaltava...affrontare i nemici, l'odore del sangue, impugnare la sua spada, stare con i suoi uomini; come ogni sera aveva fatto il giro del campo, si era fermato a chiaccherare e bere con i vari gruppetti radunati attorno ai fuochi, poi aveva raggiunto i suoi luogotenenti - Stear hai mai considerato il matrimonio?-

\- Beh con la persona giusta , certo che si, noi lupi solitari abbiamo la tendenza a cercare sempre una compagna di vita... a proposito, ho notato un bel cambiamento fra voi due, mi stupisci -

\- Non ci credo nemmeno io, chissà che dirà Guglielmo, d'altro canto lei è una sassone e Neymar non è ancora ufficialmente mio -

\- Credi che possa crearti problemi?-

\- Mi auguro di no, è un uomo di ampie vedute decisamente saggio e lungimirante, tu Archie che ne pensi? -

\- Penso che mio fratello è furbo, ho visto come osserva la dolce Patricia! Per quello che mi riguarda sono molto preso dalla bella Annie, sembra una creatura debole, in realtà penso che abbia una sua determinazione e una costanza non indifferenti, qualità che apprezzo

\- Dai forse per Natale riusciremo a tornare, tutto dipenderà dal prossimo scontro -

\- Già, comunque mi sembra che la strategia sia buona, sono fiducioso, noi faremo la nostra parte, andate a riposare, partiamo all'alba - Rientrato nella sua tenda, Terence si sentì avvolgere dal suo profumo, forse era una cosa psicologica, comunque quel velo legato al palo centrale...gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per vederla, a quell'ora si preparava per la notte, spazzolava i capelli, li legava in una treccia, faceva un bagno con le sue essenze...le mancava la sua piccola ammaliatrice! Si buttò sul suo giaciglio, quella era la sua vita, ma adesso gli pesava . La sua missione era fondamentale, dovevano liberare le foreste ad ovest del regno , l'esercito di Guglielmo avanzava, loro dovevano fare in modo che non ci fossero agguati; avevano saputo di un nutrito gruppo di mercenari e ribelli che attendevano l'arrivo dell'avanguardia; Terence li aveva scovati, ora li stavano accerchiando, prima che si destassero, un ben noto urlo di guerra squarciò il silenzio.

Benchè colti di sorpresa, si riorganizzarono in fretta, Terence, spada alla mano, non risparmiava fendenti ed incitava i suoi a fare altrettanto, lo scontro fu davvero duro, il peggiore fu con un tipo davvero grosso e poderoso dalla forza incredibile, ci volle un attacco combinato per stenderlo! Il sole era alto e finalmente portarono via i prigionieri, l'esplorazione della foresta riprese, improvvisamente udirono dei rumori, Stear e Terence andarono a vedere cosa succedeva. Un carro di contadini si era impantanato nel fiumiciattolo. I due cavalieri si avvicinarono, sul carro c'erano due uomini , due donne, tre bambini e un ragazzino

\- Signori vi prego, non vogliamo guai, sono Robert ero un soldato, ma ho perso un braccio, lui è mio fratello George , viaggio con i miei figli e mia moglie Eleonor, poi ci sono mia nipote Susanna, che è vedova,e mio nipote -

\- Dove siete diretto? -

\- Lontano dalla guerra, in un villaggio tranquillo -

\- Conoscete Neymar? io sto amministrando quelle terre per il re e tra un po', ne sarò il signore se volete potete stabilirvi lì -

\- Oh sarebbe davvero un'occasione, ma non riusciamo ad uscire da questo pantano -

\- Vi aiuteremo noi, non preoccupatevi - Ci volle un po' per liberare le ruote, e le prime ombre della sera scendevano già, così cercarono una radura al riparo da possibili attacchi e prepararono la cena. Archie si accorse che il bimbo più piccolo non staccava gli occhi dalla carne che stavano cucinando...loro avevano solo un po' di pane secco e del brodo, lo fece notare a Terence, questi chiamò il piccolo con un cenno, se lo mise su una gamba, e gli riempì il piatto con lo stufato e le patate appena cotti. Gli occhi del bambino brillavano di gioia, doveva essere parecchio che non mangiava così! il normanno diede ordine che venisse data alla madre una pentola piena e un po' del loro pane, poi rispedì con un buffetto il bimbo dai suoi, inaspettatamente quest'ultimo lo abbracciò: - Fai paura signore, ma i tuoi occhi sono buoni -

Il cavaliere rimase in silenzio, ma sorrise, poi si allontanò e di nuovo, quel profumo, quella pelle come velluto e dalle labbra gli sfuggì un sussurro - Candy...- Non si accorse di Susanna che, nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto:

\- Dicevi qualcosa mio signore?Non volevo disturbarti,ma grazie per il cibo-

\- Di nulla, ho passato brutti momenti anch'io alla loro età...ora andiamo a riposare -

\- Fa freddo questa sera, volete un po' di compagnia -

\- Fino a qualche tempo fa ve ne sarei stato più che grato, ma adesso no ,grazie , non voglio e non posso - Il mattino dopo, protetto dal vessillo di Terence, il carro si avviò, verso il castello, lui affidò ad Eleonor un messaggio per la sua Candy, poi con invidia e malinconia, andò dalla parte opposta. 


	11. La sorpresa

La guardia di Neymar annunciò l'arrivo di uomini a cavallo, speranzosa di avere notizie di Terence, Candy si precipitò dabbasso ancora con i capelli scompigliati; il sorriso le morì sulle labbra non appena vide Neal intento a consumare la colazione.

\- Ma guarda un po' che visione, valeva davvero la pena di fermarsi, anche se per poco... sei sempre più bella dolcezza ! peccato che tu abbia deciso per quel bastardo, ma non ti sposerà vedrai, tu sei legata a lui, ma lui non esiterà a tradirti, comunque a Natale ci sarà il solito torneo, e credo che Guglielmo sarà lieto di mettere in palio per il vincitore questo posto e te mia donzella -

\- Voi non sapete nulla del nostro legame e di quanto possa essere forte -

\- Oh mia cara, so meglio di te quanto sono lunghe le fredde notti, negli accampamenti, le donne dei villaggi sono sempre liete di tenere compagnia agli uomini, occhio non vede cuore non duole dolcezza!-

\- Siete un essere spregevole -

\- Candy, non è questo il modo di accogliere un nobile cavaliere come Neal -

\- Come lo accolgo non è affar tuo, comunque, lascio a te l'incombenza di intrattenerlo, Iriza - Detto ciò, la fanciulla fece dietrofront e tornò in camera, mentre l'altra scese, notando con disappunto lo sguardo lascivo del cavaliere rivolto alla bionda. Perchè gli uomini dovevano trovare una sgualdrina così interessante?!

\- Amore mio sei molto bella stamani, sono solo di passaggio, ma volevo vederti, possiamo andare nella tua stanza!-

\- Dimmi la verità, qui tutti dicono che sei stato con Candy, che mio fratello te l'ha portata via, ma che tu volevi lei! -

\- Mia cara, è vero, ma ero ubriaco, e dopo tanti giorni di guerra volevo distrarmi, inoltre lei era terribilmente provocante, non credere a ciò che ti dicono, in camera da letto è tutt'altro che la santarellina che vuole far credere -

\- Lo immaginavo, puttana, serpe, vuole infangarti ai miei occhi, è gelosa perchè lei si deve accontentare di quel bastardo -

\- Tranquilla, appena Guglielmo avrà preso possesso delle terre che gli mancano, ti porterò a corte e ti presenterò la mia famiglia -

\- Ti aspetto in camera , non farmi attendere troppo mio amore -

Dopo aver salito le scale, Neal si soffermò a lungo fuori dalla porta di Candy " maledizione, piccola intrigante, cos'ha quel dannato sassone bastardo più di me, ha il favore di Guglielmo, un bastardo come lui accidenti, ma si stancherà vedrai e se non lo farà...lo toglierò di mezzo e poi sarai mia " . Candy preferì restare nella sua stanza fin quando Neal ripartì, poi scese e trovò lord Richard intento a conversare con Albert ed Annie:

\- Dunque mio buon vichingo secondo te, la fanciulla qui presente avrebbe domato il donnaiolo che è in Archie?-

\- A quanto pare sì, ma al momento il nostro eroe non possiede ancora nulla, almeno non fino a quando Guglielmo ci darà avrà dato la nostra parte del bottino...-

\- Oh Albert, non dite così, Archie sa che al momento giusto lo seguirò ovunque andrà - Candy strinse la mano dell'amica, sapeva quanto fosse in realtà timida, anche se poteva rivelarsi determinata a suo modo, silenziosa ma pronta a combattere in qualunque modo e con qualunque mezzo per ciò che voleva

\- E la dolce Patricia?avete anche voi qualcuno nel cuore?-

\- Oh milord...io... ecco, forse sì, ma nulla di ufficiale, però sto molto bene con lui -

\- Ah mie care fanciulle, come siete dolci voi, vorrei tanto che la mia Iriza fosse così, invece è la più acida delle zitelle, ehhhh...sono stato un pessimo padre, ho sbagliato con ognuno dei miei figli, ma dimmi Albert, come siete finiti nell'esercito di Guglielmo? -

\- Beh dopo aver lasciato la casa del vostro parente, dove ci avevate inviati, avevamo necessità di fare fortuna per mantenerci da soli...ci credevamo uomini ed eravamo a malapena dei poppanti. Un giorno sfidammo un soldato di ventura, naturalmente ci sconfisse, ma in noi vide del talento e ci prese con sè. Da lui imparammo tutto ciò che ci serviva, Terence divenne diciamo famoso per il suo urlo di guerra, faceva accapponare la pelle a più di un avversario. Un giorno, ci imbattemmo in un gruppo di uomini che erano caduti in un 'imboscata, erano le guardie reali...Guglielmo era in difficoltà, lo aiutammo. All'inizio ci trattava come mercenari, ma presto un legame di profonda stima e rispetto, nonchè di grande fiducia si è creato e , anche se non sembra, c'è una buona amicizia.- Fu mentre Albert terminava il suo racconto, che la guardia annunciò l'avvicinarsi di un carro di contadini, esibivano il vessillo di Terence, Candy speranzosa si precipitò all'ingresso.

Il Natale era alle porte, la coltre di neve era soffice, i figli dei nuovi arrivati guardavano a bocca aperta il salone del castello, non ne avevano mai visto uno; Tom e Jimmy li portarono in cucina, Pauline aveva preparato latte caldo, torta e biscotti. Robert raccontò del loro incontro con Terence, di come li avesse aiutati e inviati lì, Candy notò il pallore dell'uomo e volle dare un'occhiata al braccio mozzato

\- Dovete essere medicato, perchè vedo ancora il rischio di infezione, siete sua moglie giusto?volete aiutarmi -

\- Certamente milady, siete davvero molto gentile, io non sono molto avezza all'uso delle erbe mediche -

\- Ditemi di Terence, ha forse detto se tornerà presto, stava bene quando l'avete lasciato? -

\- Beh non ci ha detto nulla sui suoi piani, però stava bene questo si, e non mi sembrava presentasse ferite - Eleonor si avvide subito dell'amore della fanciulla per il cavaliere, mentre Iriza notò che Susanna sembrava interessata a capire come stavano le cose tra i due amanti:

\- Sai Candy mio fratello ha insistito perchè Susanna e il figlio Mark restino qui al castello, ah quanto sono volubili gli uomini davanti all'avvenenza di certe donne! Sapete , mia cara Susanna, la nostra sgualdrinella non vede l'ora di scaldare di nuovo il letto di mio fratello -

Candy notò che Susanna arrossiva ogni volta che si parlava di Terence, che ci fosse stato qualcosa?!, nononono Terry le aveva confessato il suo amore, lo aveva sentito autentico, non poteva essere tutta una finzione. Iriza vide che le sue parole avevano colto nel segno e rincarò la dose:

\- Eh già si sa cosa riservano alle fanciulle piacenti, i soldati! Tu ne sai qualcosa sul piacere di certe attenzioni, vero Candy? -

\- Le attenzioni che intendi tu, mia cara, non le augurerei nemmeno a te, e comunque Terence non è quel tipo d'uomo, vero lord Richard? -

\- Mia cara bambina, Terence ha indurito il suo cuore a causa mia, in realtà è affamato d'amore come tutti, lui vaga come un lupo solitario, ma anche il lupo trovando la sua compagna diventa fedele -

\- Certo padre, ma bisogna vedere fin quando sarà a caccia -

\- Iriza sei troppo velenosa questa sera, non riesco più a sopportarti, mi ritiro nella mia stanza...Candy, piccola mia, permetti ch'io possa scortare tale bellezza di sopra?!-

\- Tu sei incredibile padre, vorresti davvero vedere Terence sposato con questa sgualdrina approfittatrice? -

\- E tu ti ricordi ora di tutto questo amore fraterno, davvero strano, adesso basta, me ne vado -

Candy, chiusa in camera sua era preda di mille dubbi, quando Annie bussò alla sua porta con sua madre:- Ehi, andiamo avanti a confezionare l'abito? dai su ,via quel musetto triste non è da te, tu sei combattiva...e poi quando ti vedrà così! - L'abito era davvero splendido, il corpetto fasciava la vita sottile di Candy come un guanto, aveva una generosa scollatura, era arricchito da un nastro intrecciato sia sul davanti che sul dietro, le maniche erano di organza, qua e là erano applicati splendidi fiori, la gonna era ampia e morbida con uno strascico, la madre di Annie aveva dato il meglio di sè per confezionarlo. Eleonor bussò, voleva ringraziare per l'ospitalità e rincuorare quella fanciulla così buona e innamorata:

\- Susanna punta sempre dove non deve, si fa delle fantasie, state tranquilla le ultime parole di Terence sono state per voi, mi ha detto di rassicurarvi, di dirvi che vi pensa e che gli mancate molto - Candy l'abbracciò, grata, quella donna portava i segni di una vita non facile, eppure era di una tale bellezza, inoltre aveva due occhi di un blu profondo, le ricordava tanto qualcuno, ma non osò indagare sulla sua vita; Eleonor pensò di aver trovato una buona amica e un buon posto per la sua famiglia, dove vivere sereni, protetti dal signore del castello.

L'urlo di guerra riecheggiò un ultima volta, quella notte, e gli ultimi tenaci dovettero arrendersi ad un Terence che combatteva come una vera furia, era davvero incontenibile, l'altro versante si arrese a Guglielmo, che ormai assediava il castello da tre giorni, molti erano i morti che giacevano sotto la neve. Come alla fine di ogni battaglia, il silenzio era irreale, Granchester e i suoi avanzavano trascinando il grosso carro con il bottino raccolto, per le vittorie riportate; diede ordine di aiutare a seppellire i morti, mentre lui e Stear raggiungevano il re.

\- Entra amico mio, allora che notizie mi porti?-

\- Tutto bene, c'è ancora qualche piccola sacca di resistenza, come al solito, ma nulla che possa impensierirvi, piccole bande di briganti. -

\- A Neymar? sai quanto sia fondamentale quel territorio per mantenere il controllo! -

\- Anche lì tutto procede per il meglio, potete fidarvi, a proposito sapete che se non fosse stato importante non avrei rinunciato alla vostra incoronazione?! -

\- Sì, beh i preparativi hanno richiesto un po' di tempo in più, sarà dopo Natale e così spero che avrò il piacere di conoscerla...Matilde si sta occupando dei vostri alloggi e Riccardo non sta più nella pelle, ricordati quanto ti è affezionato, non partire prima di averlo salutato o mi farà ammattire!...ah quasi dimenticavo, mi hanno riferito che nelle scuderie c'è una giovane berbera dal manto bianco, sembra bella vivace, mi pare si chiami Athena, so che ne cercavi una. Infine mio caro Terence, questo re " bastardo" dona al suo amico bastardo il documento..Neymar ora è tua a tutti gli effetti -

\- Vi ringrazio maestà per il vostro affetto e la fiducia che avete dato a questo scapestrato, per tutto, vi ringrazio davvero; vado a salutare e mi metto subito in cammino, ho voglia di casa - " e di lei ", lo pensarono entrambi, ma, ognuno lo tenne per sè. Così, legata la cavalla al carro, la compagnia si mosse per tornare a Neymar, le perdite erano state minime e portavano con loro alcuni feriti, i medicamenti di Pauline erano terminati, ma si erano rivelati portentosi e presto sarebbero stati al castello... accidenti erano lenti troppo, non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo, con il carro al seguito sarebbero giunti solo alla vigilia di Natale.

\- Stear ho bisogno della tua velocità, affido tutto alle tue mani, ah di ad Albert di coinvolgere Annie e Patty, serve un tocco femminile per certe cose e comunque, non riusciremo a mettere in piedi il tutto senza loro due -

\- Guarda pur di assistere a ciò che stai per fare ti assicuro che volerò come il vento...pazzo di un normanno -

\- Dannato ... mi raccomando voglio che tutta la gente del castello e del villaggio possa festeggiare ok?! quindi che si dia fondo alle scorte, e andate a caccia più che potete, voglio un bel po' di selvaggina sul fuoco -

La vigilia di Natale tutti attendevano il ritorno del loro signore, Stear era giunto due giorni prima, portando notizie e sancendo che Neymar era ufficialmente del Duca Terence di Granchester ; da quando era stato letto il proclama in merito a Neymar, Eleonor si faceva vedere poco al castello, così Susanna passava tantissimo tempo con Iriza; Candy, invece si recava spesso, per un saluto, nella casetta assegnata alla coppia, Eleonor parlava sempre volentieri di Terence e riusciva ogni volta a rassicurare Candy sui sentimenti del normanno. Al momento di prepararsi la fanciulla avrebbe voluto mettersi un abito più bello, ma Iriza le aveva preso le vesti migliori dividendole con Susanna; la vedova si era letteralmente montata la testa, era convinta, fomentata da Iriza, di poter diventare lei la signora del castello, conquistando Terence, inoltre, la perfida rossa le aveva descritto Candy come la peggiore delle sgualdrine.

Nel tardo pomeriggio la guardia suonò il corno, da lontano spiccavano i vessilli al vento con i colori di Terence, finalmente era tornato, quei contadini, quei servi, erano la sua gente ormai, e stavano salutando il suo ritorno, era un uomo giusto e a Neymar si stava tornando a vivere serenamente anche grazie a lui, perciò con sua grande sorpresa man mano che si avvicinava tutti uscivano dalle loro case per rendergli omaggio. Nel cortile ad attenderlo i volti di chi gli era più caro, soprattutto quello di Candy...quanto gli era mancata! ora era lì, ma lui avrebbe dovuto resistere fino al giorno dopo. A cena si fece baldoria bevendo birra e mangiando costolette, vicino a Terence si era seduto Albert, Candy era delusa, lui la osservava quando poteva, vedeva la tristezza nei suoi occhi ed era dannatamente difficile non alzarsi, prendere quel visino tra le mani e baciarla anche davanti a tutti, ma proprio non poteva, l'aveva salutata con un freddissimo bacio sulla guancia, e le aveva risposto con monosillabi, a peggiorare la situazione si era messa Susanna che aveva improvvisato un ballo in cui si era praticamente strusciata contro di lui; a quel punto Candy, quasi in lacrime, sperava che una volta soli nella loro stanza le cose sarebbero state diverse, ma la sorpresa fu davvero amarissima quando Tom le disse che Terence avrebbe dormito nelle stalle.

Il bussare di Annie e Patty, la mattina seguente, la risvegliò da un sonno senza sogni, con ancora il viso umido e triste; era Natale, l'atmosfera era perfetta, fuori tutto era bianco e soffice e i fiocchi continuavano a cadere, creando un paesaggio da fiaba, ma mai le era sembrato così cupo; Annie indossava una bella veste in velluto color verde chiaro, maniche in organza, come in organza era una fascia sullo scollo, un nastro in raso scuro spiccava incrociandosi sotto il seno e in vita, a completare il tutto una acconciatura con dei nastrini , Patty con un abito identico di color bluette e un grazioso pettinino d'argento. Le ragazze la spronarono a non abbattersi, ad indossare la bellissima veste color lavanda, dicendo che era un ordine di Terence, le acconciarono i capelli intrecciandoli con preziose perle e le fecero indossare la sua coroncina più preziosa, al collo un collier, a detta di Annie dono del cavaliere, fatto di piccoli fiori di diamanti, Candy era totalmente spiazzata, tentò di fare domande, ma entrambe rimasero mute tra i risolini dicendole solo di attendere.

Con uno stentato - Avanti - rispose al nuovo bussare, entrò lord Richard, nella sua veste migliore e rimase senza fiato nel vederla

\- Parola mia, bambina raramente ho visto tanta bellezza, ma ora ci attendono, tranquilla fammi un bel sorriso, ti fidi mia cara? so che sei spaesata ma tra poco capirai

Ancora incerta, Candy porse il braccio all'uomo , ma fu in cima alle scale che comprese, anche se le sembrava impossibile...il salone era addobbato a festa la tavola imbandita, la carne rosolava su numerosi spiedi, tutti erano ben vestiti, persino Anthony portava le sue vesti migliori e anche sua madre...al centro Terence l'attendeva guardandola come non aveva mai fatto, padre Brown davanti a lui, a lato Archie, Stear ed Albert, dall'altro Annie e Patty con un sorriso incredibile..i musici suonavano una dolce melodia. Candy aveva il cuore in gola, scendeva le scale tenendo gli occhi incatenati a quelli del suo cavaliere, non sapeva se ridere o piangere, tutto le sembrava surreale, Richard la consegnò a Terence, lui sembrava completamente padrone della situazione, a lei tremavano le gambe...senza sapere come, rimase in piedi quando padre Brown chiese ad entrambi se volevano prendersi l'un l'altro come marito e moglie; il primo vero sorriso lo fece quando Terence disse lo voglio, stava per scoppiare dalla felicità; in un angolino Eleonor piangeva calde lacrime. 


	12. Una lacrima sul viso

Candy era ancora incredula, eppure l'anello che ornava il suo dito era il simbolo di ciò che era appena successo...tutti la stringevano e si complimentavano, Annie la abbracciò fortissimo, Patty la baciò su entrambe le guance, sua madre Mary l'abbracciò e la baciò, quello era senza dubbio il Natale più bello della sua vita.

\- Amore, mi dispiace se ieri sono stato un po' freddo, ma se mi fossi avvicinato troppo...avrei di sicuro rovinato tutto; mi sei mancata così tanto e oggi sei...insomma quando ti ho visto in cima alle scale...ecco...io non sono mai stato bravo con i complimenti, ma tu sei semplicemente bellissima; oh per tutti gli dei del cielo, ti amo piccola, ti amo -

\- Oh Terry, il mio Terry...marito e moglie...io sono la donna più felice della terra, ti amo Terence, sei così bello, l'uomo migliore che io conosca, sai, credo proprio che a mio padre saresti piaciuto, perchè sei giusto, leale , forte, perchè sei una persona autentica ,vera; per tutte le emozioni che mi regali, ti amo -

\- Candy, ti prego promettimi che non mi tradirai mai, che non mi abbandonerai mai e io ti metterò al centro del mio universo- dopo di che il normanno si alzò, rivolse uno sguardo a sua moglie e poi agli ospiti

-Signori, amici, buona gente, oggi è il giorno di Natale, so che a Neymar è sempre stata tradizione che i signori del castello banchettassero condividendo con tutti i loro sudditi, ora io sono stato nominato a tutti gli effetti signore di queste terre, cercherò di governarle nel miglior modo possibile, sono sicuro che godremo di una pace duratura se tutti ci impegneremo; presto inizieremo la costruzione di un castello più grande, questo diventerà un avamposto per le guardie, inoltre costruiremo anche nuove case per ingrandire il villaggio; vorrei che levassimo i calici per brindare al futuro, alla gioia di questo giorno, alla mia sposa la signora di questo castello, e del mio cuore -

Il coro di auguri riempì il salone, Candy era talmente felice, che non s'avvide dello sguardo imbronciato di Susanna, e tanto meno di quello carico d'odio di Iriza; il banchetto era degno di un re, le carni continuavano a rosolare, la gente del villaggio veniva a prendere la sua razione, si inchinava agli sposi ringraziando e facendo gli auguri, molti conoscevano lady Candice, ed erano lieti che fosse lei la signora del castello, lei si avvicinava a tutti e per tutti aveva sorrisi e belle parole.

\- Hai fatto la cosa giusta figliolo, il popolo la ama, ti aiuterà moltissimo è saggia, anche se giovane, e ti assicurerà una discendenza forte e bella -

\- Grazie milord, le vostre parole mi fanno davvero piacere; io chiedo solo fedeltà, non voglio altro...padre...riguardo ad Iriza, le permetterò di rimanere se da oggi in poi le sarà chiaro qual'è il suo posto, anzi credo che le chiarirò una volta per tutte le idee, scusami -

\- Sorella, un ballo con tuo fratello...-

\- Volevo giusto parlarti, non so cosa ti avrà raccontato Candy, ma so già che saranno tutte cattiverie, le ho preso qualche abito è vero, ma ne io ne la povera vedova che tu hai mandato qui, ne avevamo e lei vantava che fossero tutti suoi, inoltre si è intrattenuta spesso con quel suo fidanzato, quel Anthony, e per quanto riguarda l'episodio di Tom, non ha voluto obbedirmi ecco perchè volevo, giustamente, punirlo, ma lei è intervenuta mettendomi in ridicolo, e la frustata che le ho...-

La musica cessò all'istante, e tutti li fissarono a bocca spalancata, quando Iriza cadde pesantemente sul fondoschiena tenendosi la guancia, che velocemente si colorì di violaceo, mentre la mano sollevata di Terence si abbassava lentamente.

\- Vi chiedo scusa, l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto fare, in un giorno per me così lieto, era alzare mano su una donna, ma ti avevo avvisato Iriza; ora non voglio tediare nessuno con inutili spiegazioni, voglio che la festa continui, ma domani getteremo le basi per una buona gestione di questo regno, voglio godere del resto della serata, perciò ti prego di ritirarti nelle tue stanze, sorella! -

\- Albert, ti spiace se riprendo mia moglie, non abbiamo fatto che un ballo insieme -

\- Ci mancherebbe, vado dalla mia cuoca preferita, voglio proprio far ballare la buona Pauline!

\- Ahahah, non cambierà mai...amore mio, ti prego guardami e dimmi che non c'è nulla che mi nascondi, lo sai odio le bugie, preferisco la più dolorosa delle verità -

\- Terry, non so a cosa tu ti riferisca, immagino sia legato a ciò che è successo, ma non voglio ombre tra noi, perciò scruta pure nei miei occhi, non vi troverai nulla se non il mio amore per te -

Era già buio da un po', Candy posò una mano sul ginocchio del cavaliere:- Marito -...- Moglie -, i loro sguardi erano più che eloquenti, ma se per lei fu facile salire in camera, lui venne catturato per un ultima bevuta. Le risate e i fischi di incitamento svanirono, quando Terence riuscì, finalmente, a chiudersi la porta alle spalle; la camera era nella penombra, per assurdo si sentiva come se fosse la sua prima volta, ecco il matrimonio cambiava tutto, sperava di non doversene pentire, Candy era nella parte scura della stanza...

\- Amore non faremo niente che tu non voglia tranquilla - la bionda si fece avanti, lasciò cadere la pelle in cui era avvolta, entrò nella vasca d'acqua calda e lo invitò con lei...Terence non se lo fece certo ripetere, era stato lontano così tanto! Lei prese l'iniziativa ed iniziò a lavarlo e massaggiarlo, lo coccolò con oli ed essenze:- Candy ...- la voce del normanno era carica di desiderio

\- Sssssh, abbiamo tutta la notte, lasciami fare - E lui che credeva di conoscere le donne!Per avere qualcosa in più bisognava pagare solitamente, invece lei lo stava volutamente provocando ed eccitando, lo ricopriva di piccoli baci a fior di pelle che gli causavano piacevoli scosse. Oh si l'avrebbe lasciata fare, poi l'avrebbe ricambiata con tutto il suo ardore, la sua passione, perchè di lei non era mai sazio. Presi dai loro giochi amorosi, non si staccarono neanche per passare dalla vasca al letto, e così Terry dimenticò tutte le sue notti solitarie, riassaporò ogni centimetro di quella pelle morbida e profumata, e fu di nuovo estasi in un amplesso che cercò di allungare il più possibile, fino a quando toccarono le vette del piacere insieme, poi si accoccolarono l'uno accanto all'altra.

Quello era il momento preferito di Candy, quando lui le accarezzava lieve la schiena e lei giocava con le dita sul suo torace; spesso stavano così, in silenzio, a volte la passione li riprendeva, a volte li coglieva il sonno, ma quei silenzi erano comunque carichi di significato. Si risvegliarono praticamente insieme, e dopo aver giocato un po', come bambini, scesero per la colazione; molti soldati portavano i postumi della sbornia, dormivano negli angoli più strani, Albert manifestava un bel mal di testa, Anthony non era da meno, dormiva con i cani ! Stear non si fece nemmeno vedere, Archie uscì dalla stanza, ma vi rientrò immediatamente

\- Volevo fare una riunione per discutere alcuni punti fondamentali, ma credo che oggi sia impossibile, perciò mi dedicherò totalmente a te, mia signora, ti ho portato a casa un regalo, lo vuoi vedere?-

\- Oh Terry mi hai già fatto tante di quelle sorprese -

\- Tranquilla, non è niente di che, vai a metterti una veste da passeggio e un mantello vuoi?-

\- Montiamo Tornado?-

\- In un certo senso, tu vai, io ti aspetto nelle scuderie -

\- Eccomi ho cercato di essere più rapida possibile, qual' è la mia sorpresa?-

Il cavaliere si spostò appena : - Lei è Athena, è una berbera, è giovane e un po' ribelle, credo che andrete d'accordo, so che non potrà essere come Zelda, ma ecco è tua, ti ho anche comprato una sella nuova, ci sono le tue iniziali incise, non ci saranno più dubbi su ciò che è di tua proprietà -

Candy non riuscì proprio a trattenere le lacrime, troppe emozioni in così poco tempo, guardò gli occhi blu di quell' uomo che aveva imparato ad amare pur con tutte le sue corazze, e non potè fare altro se non volare tra le sue braccia.

\- Ehi così mi soffochi, che ne dici di una bella cavalcata, tu conosci questi luoghi meglio di me, ti seguirò, portami dove ritieni -

\- Allora so esattamente dove possiamo andare - Dopo una bella galoppata, in cui entrambi i cavalli si divertirono a superarsi uno con l'altro, arrivarono in cima ad una collina, una quercia enorme svettava solitaria, Terry non era mai stato lì...

\- Questo era il posto preferito di mio padre, l'ho accompagnato spesso sotto la grande quercia, da qui puoi vedere tutti i confini delle nostre terre, a proposito secondo me il posto migliore per costruire il nuovo castello è quella collina laggiù, il fiume a nord è una barriera naturale, e ad ovest c'è la palude, devi conoscerla bene altrimenti sei spacciato, Terry mi ascolti? -

\- Si amore mio, e mi chiedo dove tu sia stata tutto questo tempo, e per quale dannato motivo il cielo ha voluto farmi un dono simile, non credo di averlo meritato...Candy, perdonami, non ho saputo vedere al di là del mio naso, sono stato ottuso anche meschino, tu mi porti qui e con naturalezza dici che queste sono le nostre terre, mi accetti per come sono, senza remore, non ti deluderò più vedrai, sarò degno di te -

\- Tu non mi hai mai deluso, hai sofferto e ci sono cicatrici che non guariscono facilmente, ma certe esperienze ti fanno crescere, volevo un uomo al mio fianco, l'ho trovato...lasciami essere la tua spalla e non tagliarmi mai fuori dalla tua vita, ti chiedo solo questo -

\- Non potrei tagliarti fuori, hai cambiato la mia visuale del mondo, mi hai dato la possibilità di essere me stesso, non intendo perdere nulla di tutto ciò...Beh ultima sorpresa di giornata, Guglielmo ha rimandato l'incoronazione a Capodanno, voleva ci fossi anche tu, perciò preparati, domani si parte per il castello reale, e avrai anche la fortuna di vedere il sottoscritto giostrare e vincere per te milady -

\- Vuoi dire un torneo in piena regola? Posso portare Annie e Patty?Oh cielo non ho un guardaroba adeguato! -

\- Ah le donne, mi svuoterai le casse, ahahahahah, tranquilla la madre di Annie dovrebbe già aver finito di confezionarti gli abiti, ho portato io delle stoffe , spero ti piacciano i colori -

Appena rientrati, Candy comunicò la notizia; Annie e Patty strillarono di gioia, un viaggio per giunta nella capitale e poi la corte del re, erano emozionatissime ; stavolta il castello venne affidato ad Anthony e lord Richard, mentre Albert, Archie e Stear si aggregarono per via del torneo, quest'ultimo in particolare, vista l'abilità oratoria, venne investito della carica di araldo. Iriza non fu invitata e così si rinchiuse offesa nelle sue stanze, gridando contro Susanna che non aveva cotto bene la carne. Partirono dopo la colazione, Terence in testa, nonostante Tornado scalpitasse lo trattenne, e messosi di fianco a Candy, cavalcò con lei; erano lenti perciò giunsero a Londra solo la vigilia di Capodanno.

Iriza, nel frattempo, fremeva a Neymar, il suo umore era decisamente pessimo e si sfogava con chiunque, finchè un mattino, dopo una chiaccherata con Susanna, la baldanza di sempre le illuminò lo sguardo perfido; quella sera con passo deciso attraversò il villaggio e si recò da Eleonor

\- Mia cara sono venuta a trovarti,,,sai ho notato che durante il matrimonio ti sei commossa fortemente, certo è stata una cerimonia molto dolce...quel tipo di cerimonie che piacciono tanto alle mamme...chissà come reagirai quando si sposeranno i tuoi figli -

\- Milady desiderate qualcosa in particolare? -

\- Volevo fare una visita di cortesia, ma vedo che non è apprezzata...comunque devo dire che hai degli occhi di un blu davvero profondo, ne conosco davvero pochi con quella sfumatura così intensa...l'hai notato anche tu?- detto ciò si diresse nuovamente verso il castello con aria trionfante.

Il castello reale a Londra era davvero enorme, circondato da un grande fossato, con più appartamenti e svariati giardini; Candy, era nervosissima, stava per essere presentata al futuro re, desiderava fare buona impressione, per Terence. Guglielmo detto il conquistatore, il re normanno, non si poteva certo dire un bel uomo, ma aveva un chè di imponente, alto, un portamento fiero di chi è avezzo a comandare, aveva baffi e barba ed uno sguardo molto serio e impenetrabile, eppure si intravedeva anche dolcezza, pur se ben celata; accanto a lui la regina, Matilde, bella sofisticata, aveva negli occhi un velo di malinconia, fu la prima ad andarle incontro:

\- Che bello conoscervi lady Candice, dunque siete voi che avete domato questo bisbetico, spero che avremo la possibilità di frequentarci, anche se i miei figli richiedono buona parte del mio tempo -

\- Sarò lieta di essere vostra amica altezza, purtroppo non siamo vicine, ma sono sicura che troveremo un modo per tenerci in costante contatto -

La cena fu informale, riservata a familiari ed amici, anche Archie, Stear ed Albert vennero invitati a partecipare, ed ebbero il piacere di scortarvi Annie e Patty, l'atmosfera era serena e rilassata; i bambini avevano una tavola tutta per loro, Riccardo, terzogenito del re e grande estimatore di Terence, sembrava particolarmente affascinato da Candy, ad un certo punto si avvicinò a Terry: - Posso parlarti? -

\- Certamente principe ditemi tutto -

\- Ecco il fatto è che Candy è davvero bella, posso azzardare a chiedere un ballo con lei domani sera?- Terence fece un gran sorriso ed annuì; dopo aver raccontato agli altri della richiesta, tutti si guardarono e poi osservarono la fanciulla che mostrava un misto di tenerezza ed imbarazzo; Riccardo era un bambino adorabile. Terminata la cena, gli uomini si intrattennero con il re per discutere sul piano di sicurezza deciso per l'incoronazione, le donne si ritirarono nelle proprie stanze, Candy era ignara dell'incontro sgradevole che l'attendeva

\- Ma guarda, una schiava alla corte del re, Terence ha avuto un bel coraggio a portarsi dietro la sua sgualdrina -

\- Neal, lasciami passare o chiamo le guardie -

\- Dolcezza, io non voglio condividerti con loro, vieni cerchiamoci un angolino tranquillo -

\- Sai Neal, al di là del fatto che io non starei con te neanche se tu fossi l'ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra, mio marito ti ucciderebbe con le sue mani e io non vorrei turbare la sua serenità -

\- Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?! quale...

\- Oh che sbadata, tu non sei stato invitato al mio matrimonio, sai qualche giorno fa Terence mi ha sposata, pensa! adesso scusa ma devo andare da lui domani ci sono l'incoronazione ed il torneo - Un Neal pallido ed in procinto di esplodere per la rabbia, osservò l'oggetto dei suoi sordidi desideri allontanarsi vittoriosa.

Era notte inoltrata, Candy e Terence erano abbracciati a coccolarsi dopo aver fatto l'amore, quando lei raccontò l'episodio di Neal:

\- Ahahahaha, mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo, comunque domani parteciperà al torneo, sarà furioso, così mi divertirò di più a batterlo, e la mia vittoria sarà solo per te-

\- Terry...ci sarebbe una cosa che dovrei dirti -

\- Piccola guarda che domani devo combattere, non posso mica dar fondo a tutte le mie energie stanotte! -

\- Scemo, in realtà ecco credo che dovrò condividerla la tua vittoria, sai non sarò da sola domani a guardarti - e senza dargli tempo di ribattere, gli prese una mano e se la posò sul ventre. Terence ci mise un attimo, prima di comprendere, poi, per la prima volta da che era un adulto si lasciò vincere completamente dall'emozione e una lacrima gli solcò il viso.

Angolo autrice Ecco un nuovo capitolo spero vi piaccia, c'è un bebè in arrivo per la nostra coppia...ma Iriza è sul piede di guerra e Neal che reazione avrà? Mi auguro che continuerete a seguirmi, come sempre ringrazio tutti quelli che mostrano interesse per la mia storia e soprattutto i recensori, un abbraccio a tutti... ah dimenticavo mi sono concessa una piccola licenza spostando l'incoronazione che avvenne a Natale chiedo venia


	13. Forse un po di pace

Terence non riusciva a prendere sonno; Candy si era addormentata subito, era stanca ovviamente, lui l'aveva abbracciata continuando a darle piccoli baci sulla testa e carezzandole quel pancino così morbido, che pian piano si sarebbe arrotondato, sarebbe stato un maschio o una femmina? l'importante era che somigliasse alla sua bellissima madre; per quello che lo riguardava gli avrebbe dato tutto il suo amore, lo avrebbe cresciuto e sostenuto, non avrebbe vissuto quello che aveva passato lui, e se fosse stata una femminuccia , sarebbe stata la sua principessina, e guai a chi avesse osato sfiorarla...questo pensiero lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco, quell'esserino non era ancora nato, ma già gli faceva comprendere cose a cui non aveva mai dato tanto peso, finalmente capì la portata di ciò che Neal aveva fatto alla sua Candy quella notte...e lui l'aveva sbeffeggiata! D'ora in poi non avrebbe più accettato dai suoi uomini violenze sulle donne.

Nonostante la notte quasi insonne, all'alba si sentiva carico di energia; sua moglie dormiva ancora e lui non voleva assolutamente disturbarla, cercando di muoversi silenziosamente, si vestì, prese una sciarpa di lei da legare al braccio, le diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte, si soffermò ad osservarla ancora un istante e fu in quel momento che vide le rose fare bella mostra nel vaso, ne prese una e la posò sul cuscino poi uscì richiudendo con molta delicatezza la porta.

Per il torneo ogni cavaliere disponeva di una tenda personale, recante il suo vessillo, all'interno le sue armi, l'occorrente per il cavallo, e i suoi scudieri; Terence decisamente euforico, giunse quando anche le altre tende andavano viavia animandosi; Albert era intento a controllare l'armatura e i finimenti di Tornado, Archie stava strigliando il potente stallone, Stear era intento a ripassare la presentazione che avrebbe fatto al pubblico, in qualità di araldo . All'arrivo del cavaliere, però, Archie posò la spazzola di Tornado, per dedicarsi alla vestizione di Terry; indossare l'armatura da solo era praticamente impossibile, benchè per i tornei ne possedesse una molto leggera e maneggevole.

Gli araldi erano pronti, la gente aveva riempito i palchi e circondato il campo adibito agli scontri, nella tribuna d'onore i nobili attendevano solo l'ingresso del re e del suo seguito, Guglielmo fece la sua apparizione con Matilde, ma dando il braccio anche a Candy, suscitando così parecchi pettegolezzi tra le varie dame che osservavano con una punta di invidia quella giovane sconosciuta, a cui veniva concesso un così alto onore.

Candy, dal canto suo, sfoggiava uno splendido abito color smeraldo con profili in oro, ed era accompagnata da Annie e Patty, sedute appena dietro di lei; era talmente emozionata, da non accorgersi di nulla. Quel mattino si era risvegliata felice, raggiante, il profumo di una rosa aveva salutato quel nuovo giorno; sapeva essere il buongiorno del suo rude cavaliere, sempre così tenero e dolce con lei, poi si era ricordata di essere a Londra e soprattutto che avrebbe assistito al suo primo torneo.

I primi cavalieri erano pronti, fiato alle trombe, presentazione da parte degli araldi e via lancia in resta, i cavalli andavano quasi da soli, il clangore del metallo per lo scontro con la punta della lancia e il primo cavaliere venne disarcionato, poi l'esplosione della folla a salutare il primo vincitore; Il turno di Terence fu tra gli ultimi, superò l'avversario senza alcuna difficoltà e Candy gli inviò un bacio con la punta delle dita, anche Neal superò il suo turno senza problemi; man mano che avanzavano nel torneo, i due dimostravano le loro abilità, presto si sarebbero scontrati fra di loro, Terence era forte, indubbiamente, come al solito l'uomo da battere e Neal voleva decisamente umiliarlo...avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per riuscirci.

Fu, mentre osservava gli altri combattimenti, che giunse la folgorazione, avrebbe fatto camuffare con materiale scadente la punta della sua lancia, la protezione si sarebbe sgretolata nello scontro e la vera punta avrebbe colpito Terry; non voleva ucciderlo, solo ferirlo quel tanto che bastava affinchè si ritirasse, avrebbe usato tutta la sua maestria, gli avrebbe messo fuori uso la spalla, e avrebbe scaricato la colpa sugli armaioli incapaci di fare il loro lavoro.

Tutto era pronto per lo scontro tra Terence e Neal, Tornado scalpitava come se sapesse chi aveva di fronte, gli araldi avevano declamato onori e titoli, Stear era stato così bravo nel presentare l'amico, che la folla, per un attimo, era rimasta ipnotizzata dalle sue parole, finalmente lo scontro stava per iniziare; lancia in resta, cavalli al galoppo, il primo scontro fu un pareggio, il secondo tentativo diede l'esito sperato e Neal slogò la spalla del normanno, sperò nel ritiro, ma nulla " e sia " pensò " sei comunque fuori uso ".

Al terzo scontro Terence vacillò, ma caparbio si fece legare la lancia al braccio e all'armatura, al quarto scontro lanciò il suo urlo di guerra, fidando in Tornado lasciò le redini per aiutarsi anche con la sinistra e Neal non ebbe scampo, il suo sorriso borioso si spense sul terreno, quando rovinò da cavallo, la folla scoppiò in un tripudio di applausi e Terry andò a reclamare il suo premio, salendo sul palco reale e baciando la sua Candy.

Nel pomeriggio, in una atmosfera decisamente più solenne, ci fu l'incoronazione, Terence aveva fatto preparare uno splendido abito bluette con ampie maniche d'organza e fiori bianchi in pizzo per Candy;non tutti ebbero il privilegio di partecipare, quindi fu davvero un'esperienza unica, far parte del corteo che accompagnò Guglielmo ed assistere all'investitura.

Quella sera un lauto banchetto venne servito a corte, ma il momento più emozionante fu sicuramente il favoloso ballo finale; il salone adibito alle danze era immenso agli occhi delle tre fanciulle, numerosi candelabri lo illuminavano e le dame sfoggiarono gioielli e abiti stupendi. Terence concesse a pochissimi di ballare con la sua Candy, nonostante avesse una spalla malconcia; erano sicuramente una delle coppie più belle della serata, molti erano ammaliati da quella bionda sassone, un misto di grazia e bellezza naturali, lui era l'eroe di giornata, espressione di forza e potenza.

Neal si fece a malapena vedere a cena e durante il ballo osservò per un po' la coppia volteggiare, poi livido di rabbia si allontanò; finalmente a notte inoltrata si conclusero quei giorni di festa...un nuovo anno iniziava carico di novità, di promesse e di speranze per una pace duratura...era tempo di tornare a Neymar. Prima di ripartire Candy e Terence diedero a tutti la lieta notizia, Annie non finiva più di abbracciarla e piangere e Stear, in un impeto di coraggio, dichiarò apertamente il suo amore per Patty. Tra l'ilarità generale il viaggio di ritorno iniziò e fu più lento dell'andata per via di un Terry insolitamente apprensivo con la sua donna e il suo stato di salute.

\- Insomma per l'ennesima volta sono incinta, non sono ammalata, mi sento benissimo credimi, aumentiamo un po' l'andatura -

\- Va bene, ma di poco non voglio che strafai, hai sentito il medico di corte ha detto che devi riguardarti -

\- Il medico è un uomo, e le donne fanno figli da sempre, le contadine continuano a lavorare i campi finchè la pancia glielo permette, abbi fiducia in me amore -

\- Mi arrendo milady -

Quella sera, come al solito, vennero montate tre tende, una per gli uomini, una per Annie e Patty ed una per Terry e Candy, ma la bionda non riuscì a dormire, l'aria di casa si faceva sentire, così si accoccolò contro il suo normanno e insieme fecero progetti per tutta la notte.

L'alba era davvero gelida, ma a quel punto tutti erano ansiosi di arrivare, così avvolti in pesanti mantelli, ripartirono molto presto - Guarda Terence la torre del castello...siamo a casa finalmente -

Quando entrarono nel salone tutti li salutarono calorosamente, l'annuncio del bebè in arrivo, poi, scatenò brindisi e strette di mano a profusione, ma per la vedova Susanna fu un colpo e per Iriza sembrava la fine definitiva delle sue macchinazioni, le era fin troppo chiaro che quel figlio era tutto ciò che avrebbe legato definitivamente i due sposi, già, però poteva rivelarsi un bel tallone d'achille , per l'invincibile Terence...

Presto la neve cedette il passo alle prime piogge e il clima si fece leggermente meno rigido, la costruzione del nuovo castello era iniziata e procedeva a meraviglia, mentre il ventre di Candy andava arrotondandosi; il piccolo cominciava a scalciare e quella notte la svegliò; stava per alzarsi e bere quando sentì qualcun' altro desto...

\- Ti insegnerò a cavalcare, avrai un bel puledrino tutto tuo, crescerete insieme, come me e Tornado, e poi imparerai a maneggiare la spada, e andremo a caccia insieme e la mamma verrà con noi e alla sera cucineremo la carne allo spiedo, mangeremo intorno al fuoco e dormiremo sotto le stelle, avrai tutto quello che non ho avuto io, ma non aspettarti di essere viziato, ti daremo tutto il nostro amore però... Terry fu colto alla sprovvista sentendosi carezzare i capelli

\- Spero tanto che abbia anche lui i tuoi splendidi occhi blu -

\- Si beh...è tanto che sei sveglia?-

\- Quel tanto che basta...papà! -

\- Beh ecco io... tu credi che senta quello che diciamo...cioè quello che diciamo a lui?! -

\- Io so che si muove quando gli parli, perciò non smettere di farlo...non lo dirò ai tuoi uomini tranquillo -

\- Tu mi sei entrata dentro e hai imparato a conoscermi più di quanto abbia mai fatto nessuno,ti amo, sai. Io credevo davvero che non sarei riuscito a fidarmi di nessuna, insomma incontrare la persona che è nata apposta per completare la propria anima e cose di questo tipo, ero certo che non sarebbe stato il mio destino, che la felicità non fosse per me...ma adesso...- e delicatamente posò il capo sul suo ventre.

Con il mese di Aprile l'aria si fece decisamente più tiepida, le giornate si allungavano, così la costruzione del nuovo castello progrediva maggiormente, Terence seguiva passo passo i lavori; dopo il loro rientro ai primi di Gennaio aveva impartito ruoli ben precisi, Albert era il suo vice a tutti gli effetti, Stear era il generale dell'esercito,Archie era il suo amministratore ed Anthony era quello che si occupava di tutto ciò che riguardava il villaggio, c'era un posto per tutti...presto Guglielmo avrebbe raggiunto Neymar per vedere come andavano le cose.

La pancia di Candy cresceva e Terence la osservava con amore, era sempre più premuroso e cercava di non lasciarla troppo sola; un pomeriggio, mentre preparava il corredino per il bimbo, cantava una dolce ninna nanna e fu in quel mentre che Patty entrò trafelata:

\- Candy...Candy...Stear mi ha chiesto di sposarlo! -

\- Dannato ha deciso di sistemarsi finalmente ! -

Patty si avvide solo allora che c'era anche Terry, e cominciò a balbettare le sue scuse, ma lui la fermò:

\- Tranquilla vi lascio sole a parlare e vado a congratularmi con quella testa matta... Uscendo, vide con la coda dell'occhio le due donne abbracciarsi; sembrava davvero che la primavera portasse con sè un periodo di pace e serenità. Purtroppo i regni del nord brulicavano ancora di ribelli che di tanto in tanto scendevano in piccoli gruppi a fare furti e razzie...in un villaggio a metà strada tra Neymar e quei regni, Neal, Vincent e un paio di mercenari discutevano animatamente...

N.B. Grazie a Perth e Phambe per le loro parole


	14. Nubi all'orizzonte

\- Terence...TERENCE...TERENCE...-

\- Candy amore sono qui calmati, sshh, calmati, hai fatto un brutto sogno?-

\- Terribile, eri in pericolo e qualcuno rideva in modo orribile, io cercavo di avvertirti ma non avevo voce - Candy era decisamente alterata, era pallida come un cencio e talmente sudata che i capelli si erano appiccicati alla fronte, il battito del cuore era fortemente accellerato e negli occhi un velo di paura, Terry non l'aveva mai vista così

\- Piccola ascolta ora cerca di calmarti, pensa a nostro figlio, era solo un incubo in fondo -

\- Ti prego non uscire con la pattuglia oggi -

\- Amore devo stare via tre giorni, devo andare in quel villaggio a nord, non posso farne a meno, ma ti prometto che starò con tutti i sensi all'erta -

\- Perchè non lasci che siano Stear ed Archie ad andare, se la sanno cavare anche da soli?-

\- Candy su non essere irrazionale, non posso venire meno ai miei doveri per un incubo, adesso io mi preparo tu rimettiti a dormire è ancora presto, hai bisogno solo di riposare -

\- Non parlarmi con questo tono pietoso, non sono una bambina viziata da accontentare e non sto facendo i capricci, ho un brutto presentimento e di solito non mi sbaglio -

\- Ti ho già detto che starò con tutti i sensi all'erta ok?! Mi dai un bacio devo andare, starò via tre giorni...-

Candy, a posteriori, maledisse quel suo orgoglio, ma in quel momento, imbronciata, tentennò un minuto di più e Terry, urtato, uscì senza dire più nulla. A quel punto, lei pentita gli corse dietro, ma non considerò il pancione che le rese le cose più difficili, quando giunse sul portone la colonna si stava già allontanando...a onor del vero, Terence, continuò a girarsi sperando di vederla seppur da lontano, così immaginò le sue lacrime; odiava sapere che stava piangendo ma, nulla è peggio di due anime così affini, che vivono tutto con la stessa passione; così anche lui maledisse il suo orgoglio, però non volle cedere e non tornò sui suoi passi.

La missione consisteva nel raggiungere un villaggio ai confini con il regno del nord, qui un gran numero di ribelli ancora teneva testa a Guglielmo; in questi casi la strategia di Terence era più o meno sempre la stessa, lui interveniva frontalmente intimando la resa, Archie e Stear si posizionavano sui fianchi fino ad accerchiare la zona e contenere così eventuali fughe. Il cavaliere avanzava sicuro nella foresta, all'improvviso venne attaccato da quelli che sembravano semplici ribelli, il colpo, a tradimento, lo prese alle spalle, sentì nettamente la lama trafiggerlo al fianco, poi un colpo alla base del collo arrivò secco e preciso, fortunatamente l'armatura del normanno, ben forgiata e resistente, era davvero straordinaria, nonostante ciò le immagini si fecero viavia più sfocate, i suoni più ovattati e, mentre perdeva la presa, e scivolava dalla sella, l'ultima cosa che vide era un volto sorridente e due occhi color smeraldo.

Tornado addestrato al meglio e legato come non mai al suo padrone, non si mosse di un millimetro, mentre Terence restava con un piede intrappolato nella staffa; fortunatamente Archie, in attesa di segnale, intravide strani movimenti tra gli arbusti del sottobosco, così, affidato il grosso della pattuglia al suo vice, prese un paio dei suoi e decise di capire cosa non funzionasse...arrivò giusto in tempo.

Al castello la vita procedeva tranquilla, Candy era entrata nel sesto mese e la schiena le doleva dopo un po', quindi doveva sedersi spesso; in seguito alla discussione con suo marito aveva deciso di dedicarsi alle sue erbe così era in cucina a preparare unguenti, Eleonor la stava aiutando; Candy aveva notato che la donna, quando Terence non era presente, frequentava di più il maniero, inoltre si era fatta particolarmente premurosa nei suoi confronti, e poi quegli occhi così blu... sapeva che il cavaliere sarebbe rientrato dopo un paio di giorni e avrebbe voluto cominciare con lei un discorso che le ronzava in testa da un po', ma qualcosa continuava ad inquietarla...fu l'urlo della sentinella a farla sobbalzare, capì all'istante che il suo incubo era divenuto realtà.

La colonna avanzava con passo sostenuto, ma lui non era in testa, era Stear a guidare l'esercito e Archie viaggiava di fianco ad uno dei carri; nonostante il pancione, Candy con Albert, rimasto al castello, si avvicinò subito al convoglio appena si fermarono nel cortile, anche Annie era al suo fianco; dal carro estrassero una sorta di barella di fortuna, Terence era lì sdraiato, sembrava dormire a prima vista , poi si avvide del pallore quasi cadaverico , lo stato febbricitante, l'enorme livido alla base del collo, un rivolo di sangue secco sceso dalla fronte, dove aveva un profondo taglio fasciato in modo fortuito e soprattutto la ferita al fianco.

Dopo il primo momento di smarrimento, in cui la videro chiaramente impallidire, si riprese e decisa come era sempre cominciò a dare ordini; lo fece portare immediatamente in camera, lo sdraiarono sul fianco per poter curare sulla schiena il grande ematoma piuttosto evidente , e contemporaneamente la ferita, fece chiamare la vecchia Pauline, Eleonor e Tom; nel giro di breve tempo Terence era ripulito, le ferite cucite, riempito di medicamenti e debitamente fasciato; ora la priorità era lo stato febbrile; Candy accudì il marito per quattro giorni senza sosta, pur non dimenticando le sue condizioni, quindi mangiando e sdraiandosi al suo fianco per riposare; il quinto giorno, verso l'imbrunire, mentre lei era crollata per il sonno, Terence tentò di aprire lentamente gli occhi.

La prima cosa che percepì fu l'intenso profumo di lavanda, il suo profumo, il profumo di casa, quindi tentò di muovere le mani... a quel punto, aprendo contemporaneamente gli occhi e mettendo a fuoco ciò che vedeva, si ritrovò due pozze color smeraldo che lo fissavano piene di lacrime:

\- Stupido normanno testone, volevi lasciarmi vedova e sola a crescere nostro figlio, ma non hai fatto i conti con me, perchè fintanto che sarai mio tu vivrai, ti è chiaro il concetto?!-

\- Non vale, attacchi quando sono in condizioni pessime per rispondere...la mamma è sleale ricordalo, quindi dovrai sempre appoggiare papà, anche quando è stupido e testone come dice lei e non presta attenzione alle sue parole -

\- Allora ammetti di avere torto per una volta!?-

\- Ti concedo il beneficio del dubbio, altrimenti ti monti la testa -

\- Guardate che posso sempre trovare qualcuno che voglia sostituirvi, milord, ci sono molti uomini prestanti pronti a scaldarmi nei freddi inverni di Neymar-

\- Mmmmmh dubito che siano disposti a morire per voi milady, non crediate di valere tanto perchè vedete io, purtroppo mi vedrei costretto ad uccidere chiunque si avvicinasse...è il desiderio di rivedere i tuoi occhi che mi ha tenuto in vita, amor mio -

\- Allora per questa volta mi prenderò buona cura di te, devi mangiare se vuoi rimetterti in forze, io scendo e faccio preparare il vassoio della cena, nel frattempo faccio entrare Albert -

Lui Archie e Stear e si erano suddivisi i compiti, si fidavano sempre meno di chi li circondava, ed in quei giorni, si erano dati il cambio a guardia della camera di Terence, Tom aveva riferito voci sul fatto che fossero mercenari ben addestrati ad averlo attaccato, perciò non appena si fu ripreso decisero per nuove strategie ed una maggior prudenza; il cavaliere ricordava le parole scambiate quella sera con il vichingo

\- Beh hai finito di poltrire,ti stai trasformando in un pantofolaio...e poi il pallore si addice di più ad una donnicciola !-

\- Mmmmh, grazie amico, sai senza Archie...

\- Lascia perdere l'avresti fatto anche tu -aggiunse l'altro entrando,- piuttosto, ti è chiaro che non erano ribelli e...beh penso tu possa intuire il mandante, però niente prove, non possiamo accusarlo -

\- Voi credete davvero che Neal arriverebbe a tanto per averla...non mi importa di me, ma ho paura per lei e per mio figlio, Albert predisponi una guardia costante, voglio i migliori, che sia uno solo, ma che sia un 'ombra, deve seguirla sempre quando non ci sono -

\- Tranquillo, fidati di me...oh ecco la tua signora, ti lasciamo alle sue mani, sappiamo che ti rimetterà a nuovo in un attimo -

Con questi animi, e questi pensieri la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere con i soliti ritmi; Terence era tornato ai suoi doveri, la costruzione del nuovo castello procedeva alla grande, l'estate era all'inizio, i campi erano colmi di grano, gli orti davano verdure fresche a volontà, i frutteti profumavano e Candy era entrata nell'ultimo periodo, poco più di un mese e il piccolo sarebbe nato. Iriza sembrava essersi acquietata e passava il suo tempo con Susanna a ricamare, mentre la bionda diventava sempre più pesante e il suo umore variava repentinamente, bastava nulla per innervosirla, ma Annie e Patty riuscivano comunque a starle vicino; per Terence, invece, a volte, era davvero difficile capirla, perciò aveva preso l'abitudine di andare nelle stalle e occuparsi di Tornado e Athena, lasciandole lo spazio per scaricare la tensione con le amiche.

Quella sera non faceva eccezione, stava strigliando Tornado quando apparve Susanna

\- Mio signore, tutto solo?milady Iriza pensava che forse gradireste un po' di compagnia, ultimamente passate molto tempo nelle stalle?! -

\- Oh sono davvero colpito dal fatto che mia sorella sia così in pena per me e vi ringrazio per la premura, ma sono sempre stato un tipo solitario, ed inoltre adoro occuparmi del mio cavallo e di quello di mia moglie da solo -

\- Beh noi credevamo che voi...-

\- Credevate male, riferitelo a chi di dovere, ora scusatemi, per quello che mi riguarda rientro al castello, voi dovreste tornare nella casetta che vi è stata assegnata, sono certo che vostro figlio vi attende- Rientrando, Terry lanciò un'occhiataccia a Iriza, dopodichè salì in camera; il solito bagno caldo lo attendeva, mentre il profilo di Candy si intravedeva tra i veli del baldacchino, l'aria estiva della sera li faceva muovere e sua moglie riposava serena; il cavaliere la osservò e, riflettendo su quanto successo, comprese che per alcune donne, il suo vecchio modo di pensare calzava a pennello, ma rafforzò il suo amore per lei e la sua convinzione che fosse nata per stare con lui; si avvicinò e le posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, poi sospirò...sarebbe finita quella gravidanza e lui avrebbe potuto di nuovo godere delle grazie di sua moglie...

\- Amore resta ancora un po' accanto a me -

\- Perdonami piccola non volevo svegliarti -

\- Terry, non so se per una donna sia lecito dirlo, ma in fondo siamo soli...anche tu mi manchi e tanto -

\- Mia piccola streghetta, questa sera razione doppia di coccole, però ora riposati ancora un pochino, so che sei stanca, io sto qui e ti massaggio un po' la schiena ok?!-

Albert intravide Susanna, di ritorno dalle stalle, ed intuì cosa facesse là:- Se fossi in voi la smetterei di dar retta a quella bisbetica zitella, acida ed invidiosa, aprite gli occhi Susanna , vi sta solo usando credete la conosco meglio di voi -

\- Credetemi voi, non so di cosa parliate, lady Iriza è una fanciulla perbene, raffinata, timorosa di Dio e di sani principi -

Annie, nel frattempo, era in cucina ad aiutare per la cena, non era pentita di ciò che aveva fatto, avrebbe messo entrambe le mani sul fuoco sulla fedeltà di Terence...e nel fuoco del camino bruciò quel bigliettino che aveva trovato sotto la porta della camera padronale:

SEI CERTA CHE TUO MARITO SIA DA SOLO NELLE STALLE !?

Angolo autrice Eccomi , so di non essere costante non vogliatemene, comunque nuovo capitolo, nodi ancora da sciogliere, ma altri intrighi e pericoli all'orizzonte per la nostra coppia...un bacio a tutti quelli che leggono a chi lo desidera ditemi cosa ne pensate


	15. Una nuova vita

APRI GLI OCCHI TUO MARITO SI E' STANCATO DI TE!

Quello era il terzo bigliettino che Annie intercettava, era una ragazza intelligente e si rendeva conto benissimo della situazione, anzi aveva idea di chi fosse a tramare così, ma non aveva prove, decise che era il momento di parlare con qualcuno perciò si confidò con Patty, dopo un momento di indecisione decisero di affrontare nsieme Terence. Le due fanciulle avevano sempre avuto un certo timore di fronte all'imponente normanno, ma per il bene di Candy questo ed altro, così quella sera lo seguirono nelle stalle, assisterono alla solita scenetta con Susanna che cercava di strusciarsi accanto a lui ed indurlo a cedere, per vedere poi la bionda allontanata in modo brusco...se mai ci fossero stati dubbi...quindi si fecero avanti.

\- Mio signore possiamo disturbarvi?-

-Certamente adorabili fanciulle, necessitate di qualcosa in particolare?-

-Ecco il fatto è che trovo costantemente dei bigliettini anonimi indirizzati a Candy, i primi li ho bruciati, ma la situazione sta diventando davvero insostenibile, vi prego fate attenzione, Milady è in una condizione di fragilità emotiva e ha bisogno di tranquillità. Non abbiamo dubbi su di voi, e siamo certe che in condizioni normali non ne avrebbe neanche lei, ma allevate serpi in seno milord, strisciano nell'ombra pronte a colpire e non vi è nulla di peggio -

\- Annie, Patty siete davvero buone amiche, soprattutto per mia moglie, vi ringrazio per la vostra fiducia, credetemi amo Candy più della mia vita -

\- Vi crediamo, non vi conosciamo bene ma percepiamo chiaramente i vostri sentimenti, inoltre ci fidiamo di Stear ed Archie, e loro metterebbero le mani sul fuoco per voi -

Da quella sera l'abitudine di Terence di recarsi alle stalle fu condivisa con Albert, o con uno dei fratelli ed i bigliettini improvvisamente scomparvero. L'estate avanzava, i campi erano pieni di grano maturo, l'agricoltura era rifiorita, la gente stava apprezzando moltissimo quel periodo così sereno, che la costruzione del castello nuovo procedeva con una celerità tale che nemmeno Terry avrebbe immaginato.

Il popolo aveva accettato pienamente quel burbero cavaliere che li governava con profonda giustizia, tutti coloro che chiedevano udienza venivano accolti ed attentamente ascoltati, nessun problema o discussione veniva trattata con superficialità, alcuni dei suoi uomini avevano deciso addirittura di accasarsi e diventare contadini, era decisamente un buon periodo ed Anthony era indaffarato ad annotare nuovi arrivi, nascite e matrimoni; i preparativi per le nozze di Patty e Stear procedevano alla grande.

Candy era davvero a termine, il bimbo si era abbassato di molto e lei non riusciva più a trovare posizioni comode, Terry la riempiva di attenzioni, non le permetteva di sollevare nemmeno uno spillo; quella mattina, come al solito, la stava aiutando a scendere le scale; la tavola era pronta per la colazione, ma pareva che nulla fosse di gradimento alla bionda che sbocconcellò appena un po' di pane, le fitte alla schiena non la misero in allarme, erano usuali ormai, ma un forte dolore al basso ventre le fece cacciare un urletto

\- Terence non credo di farcela da sola a salire di sopra -

Il normanno comprese al volo, la prese in braccio e, come se portasse una piuma, salì i gradini due alla volta mentre gridava a Tom di chiamare Pauline - Milady ha le doglie, sbrigati-

Giunti davanti alla porta la aprì con un calcio, poi adagiò Candy sul letto con delicatezza; la guerra era affar suo, sapeva come gestire il dolore, come consolare un soldato, come incitare e spronare le truppe, maneggiava la spada di suo padre come niente fosse, ma non era preparato alla sofferenza che percepiva e che traspariva sul volto pallido di sua moglie. Si sentiva inutile completamente impotente, lei soffriva, ad ogni contrazione gli stritolava la mano e lui non poteva fare altro, se non osservarla, darle qualche bacio sulla fronte e cercare di sostenerla con parole che sembravano stupide ed insulse. Le altre donne cominciarono ad armeggiare intorno a Candy, lui divenne di troppo e venne allontanato, dalla porta cercava di capire se tutto andasse bene, ma nessuno gli dava retta e l'unica consolazione fu un sorriso fugace di lei, in un attimo di tranquillità, quasi fosse lei a doverlo consolare!

A quel punto Terence fu colto dal panico, non resistè più e preferì andare alle scuderie e fare una cavalcata con Tornado, sentiva il bisogno di rilassarsi, tanti pensieri affollavano la sua mente; i più cupi riguardavano la paternità del bimbo; aveva scacciato per tutto il tempo quel pensiero, ma se fosse stato Bruno di capelli e con quegli occhi che tendevano al nocciola sarebbe stato figlio di Neal, peggio ancora se le insinuazioni di Iriza fossero state vere, poteva essere figlio di Anthony; poi si diede dello stupido da solo, quel bimbo era suo, solo suo e lui l'avrebbe cresciuto con tutto l'amore di cui era capace, avrebbe imparato da lei se fosse stato necessario.

Poi pensò che aveva sentito spesso di donne morte per partorire, cosa avrebbe fatto a quel punto?! Sarebbe riuscito ad allevare quel bimbo senza di lei?E se fossero morti entrambi, che ne sarebbe stato della sua vita? Ora che aveva conosciuto l'amore di una donna, ora che aveva capito cosa volesse dire famiglia, avere qualcuno che vuole te per come sei, in ogni caso, con i tuoi limiti, lei che lo guardava con occhi pieni di amore e fiducia...senza rendersene conto si ritrovò sulla collina con la quercia, rammentò quel giorno, uno dei più felici della sua vita, quando, davanti a Dio e nel suo cuore, aveva giurato eterna fedeltà ad una donna, alla sua donna. Si chinò e raccolse dei fiori nati all'ombra di quel grande e secolare albero;poi pensò a suo suocero " proteggili tu, ti prego, io in questo momento non posso, ma tu fai in modo che il cielo non me la voglia strappare, la farò felice e molti piedini correranno su questa collina, e tu sentirai le loro risate, amerò lei, i figli che mi regalerà e queste terre, lo farò come avresti fatto tu "

Si sentiva più sereno, osservava le sue terre, il castello in costruzione, comprese in pieno il padre di Candy quando uscì ad affrontare Neal; sapeva sicuramente che sarebbe stata la sua fine, ma adesso capiva il significato di avere così tanto da proteggere e non per soldi o perchè qualcuno lo aveva ordinato, ma perchè partiva dal cuore; man mano che rientrava verso il castello incontrava la sua gente, la giornata volgeva al tramonto e gli uomini tornavano dai campi, tutti levavano il cappello e lo salutavano, all'improvviso spronò Tornado, voleva rientrare, voleva veder nascere quel bimbo, si sarebbe messo nell'angolino più stretto ma voleva essere lì.

Entrò nel salone di corsa, tutto era ancora come l'aveva lasciato perciò era in tempo, salì velocemente le scale, si affacciò alla camera e vide Pauline incitare sua moglie a spingere, si avvicinò al letto, Candy era pallidissima, tesa nei lineamenti stravolti dalla sofferenza e dallo sforzo; lui era inutile ma poteva tenerle la mano e tentare di trasmetterle tutto il suo amore e la sua forza, lei riuscì a ricambiare con una smorfia che doveva essere una sorta di sorriso; le dita intrecciate alla mano di lei e due parole " sono qui "...un ultimo grande sforzo, un urlo e il pianto inconfondibile del piccolo nascituro

\- E' un maschio milady! un bellissimo e robusto maschietto! -

Candy era sfinita ma tese subito le braccia per stringere il suo cucciolo, Terence era stranito, guardava quell'esserino così piccolo, un po' rugoso, ancora violaceo per lo sforzo che cercava di aprire gli occhietti al mondo, aveva pochi capelli del suo stesso colore, e piccole manine...era suo figlio senza ombra di dubbio e lui sentì di esserne innamorato perso, gli sfiorò quella manina che afferrò il suo dito con forza e il cuore gli esplose in petto:

\- Sei felice amore è un maschietto, un piccolo erede per la tua casata, potrai insegnargli tantissime cose -

\- Sai che non mi importava nulla, maschio o femmina l'avrei adorato allo stesso modo, ma non ero preparato a tutto questo, è nostro, proprio nostro...adesso so perchè tuo padre ha dato la vita per te, grazie amore, grazie per questo piccolo miracolo -

Adesso era pienamente consapevole di cosa fosse la paternità, ma imparò sulle donne una grande lezione, quanta forza in un corpo così esile per dare la vita! Sicuramente più di tanti eserciti che aveva comandato o visto combattere...Candy lo risvegliò dal suo stato di trance carezzandogli una guancia e lui si accorse che calde lacrime erano scese incontrollate; sua moglie era davvero sfinita e dopo quel gesto e un ultimo sorriso si addormentò, lui le diede un ultimo bacio sulla fronte, chiuse per bene le tende del baldacchino, e lasciò che i suoi amici entrassero ad ammirare suo figlio.

Dopo alcune battute sul fatto che probabilmente, e fortunatamente per lui, sarebbe stato bello ed intelligente come la madre, gli uomini scesero di sotto per brindare con una buona birra gelata, Terence guardò ancora un momento con tenerezza Candy e suo figlio, li lasciò nelle mani di Annie e Patty e si unì agli altri per festeggiare. Dopo aver fatto baldoria, il normanno si recò nelle stalle fischiettando, si preparò un pagliericcio di fortuna e ci si buttò sopra, Tornado scalpitò un pochino

\- Oh andiamo, è solo per stanotte vecchio mio, solo per stanotte .

Angolo autrice spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia è breve ma mi sembrava giusto dare spazio alla nascita del piccolo, niente intrighi o agguati, ma solo la vita che ha il sopravvento su tutto.


	16. Andare avanti

Eleonor aveva vissuto troppe emozioni quel giorno, si era attardata per stringere tra le braccia quel fagottino paffutello...gli ricordava tanto lui...Bryce Richard, l'avevano chiamato così in onore dei nonni, ora dormiva sereno nella sua culla, così la donna decise di tornare alla sua casupola. Per farlo doveva passare vicino alle scuderie, l'istinto fu più forte della ragione, sapeva che Terence era lì, aprì delicatamente la porta e lo vide, la luna lo illuminava, era davvero bello; quante volte aveva sognato di prendere quel viso tra le mani e baciarlo! Persa nei suoi pensieri, mossa da un sentimento troppo forte gli sfiorò il viso con una mano, fu più leggera di una piuma ma al normanno bastò, con una reazione istintiva le aveva afferrato il polso prima ancora di aprire del tutto gli occhi.

\- Che diavolo stai facendo?!-

\- Mio signore posso spiegarvi ve lo assicuro -

\- Sarà meglio, e che la spiegazione abbia un senso, rientriamo -

Albert e Stear stavano finendo la loro birra e di sopra Candy aveva appena allattato il piccolo, sentendo rumori sottostanti, si affacciò in cima alle scale...

\- Tornado non ti ha voluto come compagno di letto? -

\- No, ma la signora qui presente deve rispondere di alcune sue azioni...allora Eleonor sei tu che hai scritto quei bigliettini anonimi ?

\- Milord vi giuro sul mio onore, non so di cosa stiate parlando, i miei errori risalgono ad un tempo ben più lontano e sono dolorosamente sepolti nella mia anima...ma a quanto pare non posso più nascondermi -

\- Allora spiegatemi il vostro comportamento di prima nella stalla, perchè il vostro atteggiamento era molto equivoco madame -

Improvvisamente l'aria si era fatta pesante, la tensione era così percettibile che, chiunque dei presenti avrebbe potuto tagliarla con un coltello, Candy scese la scala con il cuore in gola, ma l'effetto più clamoroso lo ottenne lord Granchester...nessuno si era accorto del suo ingresso e fu proprio lui a rompere il silenzio con la sua affermazione:

\- Terence, lei è tua madre! -

Il gelo sceso nella stanza era tale che sembrava pieno inverno, facce stupite spostavano appena lo sguardo da Sua Grazia a Terence ed infine verso Eleonor in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione, ma tutti e tre sembravano statue di sale; fu dopo un tempo che sembrò eterno che Terry, quasi balbettando, riuscì a parlare:

\- Tu sei davvero mia madre?-

\- Si Terence sono davvero tua madre e se mi permetterai di racc...-

\- SE TI PERMETTERO'...IO PRETENDO DI SAPERE COME HAI POTUTO, COME...ABBANDONARMI COSI', PEGGIO DI UNO STRACCIO VECCHIO...PERCHE'?perchè?perchè non mi hai voluto con te -

Candy si avvicinò a Terry e lo abbracciò cingendolo da dietro, lui era molto più alto, perciò dovette accontentarsi di stringergli il torace, ma per lui sentire il calore della moglie, fu fondamentale in quel momento, poi, ricordando che aveva partorito da poche ore, si voltò preoccupato e la fece subito sedere sulla sua sedia :

\- Dovresti tornare a letto cheriè, cosa ci fai qui nel cuore della notte dopo lo sforzo che hai fatto?-

\- Amore le donne partoriscono da sempre, non ho subito un intervento, sono qui perchè ho udito la conversazione in cima alle scale e credo che ora tu abbia bisogno di me...-

\- Ma il piccolo...-

\- Annie è con lui, ripeto, ora chi ha bisogno di me sei tu -

Ah la sua piccola grande donna, quanto sapeva essere testarda, ma quanto la amava mentre stringeva la sua mano e ritrovava pace ed equilibrio sedendosi accanto a lei! Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi...ora era pronto per ascoltare, invitò Eleonor e Richard a sedersi a loro volta; era tempo che la verità venisse a galla e lui voleva conoscerla fino in fondo.

\- Io sono un'orfana Terence, una pestilenza si è portata via i miei genitori...avevo quindici anni e chiedevo la carità per le strade di Londra, quando una carrozza si è fermata e una signora molto elegante è scesa venendomi incontro. Mi ha accolta nella sua casa, mi ha lavata , vestita e sfamata e mi ha diciamo instradata alle gioie dell'amore. Ho avuto il mio primo uomo a sedici anni, non è stato facile all'inizio, ma era sempre meglio che vivere di stenti nei sobborghi della città, avevo un bel letto, pasti caldi e bei vestiti, gli uomini che frequentavano la nostra casa erano tutti signori per bene, i depravati e i violenti venivano prontamente allontanati dalle guardie della Contessa, così si faceva chiamare la nostra protettrice. Una sera entrò un bel giovane, credo di essermi innamorata di lui da subito, e, da subito con lui fu diverso, non era solo sesso credimi, e fu proprio quella voglia che avevamo di stare insieme a farci fare il passo falso..così restai incinta. La Contessa mi mandò in campagna da certi amici per portare a termine la gravidanza e partorire, fu molto buona con me; avrei fatto anche la domestica pur di tenerti, ma nessuno vuole una ex prostituta come cameriera, per di più se ha un figlio e conosce metà dei nobili di Londra!Così tornai da lei, avevi due anni quando tuo nonno si presentò da me con tuo padre...capii che non potevo certo darti quello che ti offrivano loro e fu con la morte nel cuore che ti vidi allontanare nella loro carrozza. Quando conobbi e sposai il mio buon Robert cercai di vederti , ma mi dissero che eri in Normandia e persi ogni speranza...-

Candy provò una grandissima pena per quella donna con gli occhi di suo marito e così tanta tristezza nel cuore, era appena diventata madre e capiva perfettamente cosa doveva aver provato...ma Terry non si muoveva, gli occhi erano chiusi e il suo volto non tradiva alcuna emozione, nuovamente il tempo sembrò dilatarsi all'infinito, poi il normanno si alzò e senza dire una parola salì le scale e sparì in camera, a quel punto Candy comprese che la sua notte non era affatto finita, strinse per un attimo la mano della donna e seguì il marito.

La camera era silenziosa e in penombra come l'aveva lasciata; all'ingresso del suo signore, Annie era uscita, ed ora lui stava seduto vicino alla culla di Bryce, chiuso nel suo mutismo osservava suo figlio che dormiva beatamente succhiando una manina...Candy gli pose le mani sulle spalle, lui adorava il tocco delicato di sua moglie, solo lei sapeva trasmettergli tanto calore e tanta forza insieme

\- Tu credi che stia sognando qualcosa di bello?-

\- Io credo che percepisca tutto il nostro amore -

\- Come ha potuto?! Io ucciderei chiunque provasse a sfiorarlo, lo inseguirei in capo al mondo, anche all'inferno se fosse necessario, non ci sarebbe posto dove potrebbe nascondersi, lei si è semplicemente liberata di me -

\- Tu sei un uomo hai una posizione, un tetto sulla testa, cibo per sfamarlo e coperte per coprirlo...lei aveva solo il suo amore per te -

\- Cosa avresti fatto al suo posto?-

\- Sinceramente non lo so, è facile giudicare Terry, ma la questione è, cosa vuoi tu veramente ora? Hai avuto le tue risposte, vuoi davvero continuare a vivere nel passato o vuoi andare oltre e provare a ripartire dal presente?Datti una possibilità e dalla anche a loro, forse non puoi avere ciò che è perso, ma puoi cominciare a fare un passo, sono sicura che non aspettano altro che il tuo perdono -

\- Ti ho già detto quanto ti amo?-

\- Può darsi, ma non stancarti mai di dirmelo -

Finalmente quegli adorabili occhi blu la fissarono e lei potè leggere la serenità che desiderava vedere, Terence la rassicurò, le ordinò di tornare a letto senza discutere, poi scese " a chiarire la questione ", Candy non protestò, era davvero stanca, ma era sicura che suo marito sarebbe riuscito a trovare da solo le parole più giuste.

L'autunno era iniziato, i boschi intorno al castello si tingevano di quei meravigliosi colori che solo questa stagione era in grado di regalare;il piccolo Bryce cresceva rapidamente, era sveglio e curioso di tutto, Terence si era preso una bella sgridata per averlo portato di nascosto su Tornado, ma il focoso stallone non si era mosso di un millimetro mentre il bimbo lo ringraziava tentando di infilargli un pugnetto nella narice, a quel punto il normanno gli fece costruire un cavallino a dondolo per buona pace del suo rapporto coniugale e del fido stallone.

Anche la costruzione del castello era giunta al termine e la visita di Guglielmo si avvicinava, con egli una battuta di caccia alla volpe e il ritorno a Neymar di sir Neal Legan.

Angolo autrice Il capitolo è breve ma volevo incemtrare il tutto sulla sola scoperta di Terry...ci sarà poi ancora un flashback sul discorso tra genitori e figlio


	17. La quiete prima della tempesta

Candy era sempre molto impegnata con Bryce, il piccolo cresceva a vista d'occhio e occupava buona parte del suo tempo; fare la madre era meraviglioso, il bimbo era un Terry in miniatura con occhi blu, capelli castani, una valanga di riccioli e un po' di lentiggini; rideva con quei due dentini appena spuntati, a tutti quelli che gli parlavano e tentava disperatamente di gattonare,ma, la cosa più sorprendente era come aveva conquistato letteralmente il normanno.

Terence non vedeva l'ora di potersi ritirare nella stanza con la sua famiglia, osservare Candy mentre canticchiava felice riordinando o cucendo e il suo ometto seduto sulle pelli davanti al camino che giocava; come al solito lui si prendeva cura della sua spada e dell'armatura, poi si stendeva vicino al piccolo e Bryce si aggrappava a lui per tentare di alzarsi oppure ne esplorava il viso fino a che Terry non lo sollevava e lo faceva volare.

\- Ancora mi chiedo come il destino abbia messo sulla mia strada una donna così straordinaria?! -

\- Perchè tu avevi bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di te e che domasse quel tuo caratteraccio impossibile -

\- Ma sentila parla lei, eri una sorta di animaletto selvatico, meno male che ti ho domata io, non oso pensare il povero Anthony fra le tue grinfie da streghetta! -

\- Caro il mio milord, Anthony è un gentiluomo sassone, non un bruto normanno che gozzoviglia con i suoi soldati bevendo birra da un corno! -

\- Lo sai che quella sera con mia madre e mio padre, lui mi ha detto che il giorno in cui sono nato è stato il più bello della sua vita?! Mi ha chiesto scusa per tutto quello che mi ha fatto passare...

FLASHBACK

**\- Volevo solo un po' d'affetto, cercavo la tua approvazione ed invece tu mi lasciavi con...con quell'arpia, lasciavi che facesse di me quello che voleva e se ti dicevo che mi picchiava e mi maltrattava...tu...tu non mi credevi mai...ero piccolo, ero solo un bambino; mi sarebbe bastato un gesto, un sorriso, invece tu mi respingevi e pretendevi che fossi un piccolo lord -**

**\- Terence credimi, non c'è giorno in cui non mi penta di come ti ho trattato, eri quanto di più prezioso io avessi eppure sono stato orribile, volevo essere meglio di mio padre e sono stato peggio, so che non ho giustificazioni, solo che ti guardavo negli occhi e vedevo tua madre, vedevo cosa avevo perso e, vigliaccamente ho proiettato su di te tutte le mie colpe; non ho saputo difendere ciò che amavo e la causa, nella mia mente , eri tu -**

**\- E tu mamma...mamma, quante volte ho sognato di poter usare questa parola, ricordo che di notte, chiuso nello stanzino buio, piangevo e sognavo che tu spalancassi quella porta e mi abbracciassi, sognavo che mi portavi via con te, sognavo di dormire nel letto mentre tu mi raccontavi una fiaba e mi carezzavi dolcemente la testa e mi dicevi che era tutto finito...avevo visto tante volte la moglie del fattore coccolare i suoi figli, mi chiedevo che profumo avesse una mamma -**

**\- Terence se avessi potuto, ho fatto quello che credevo meglio per te, pensavo davvero che avresti avuto una bella vita, io non avevo nulla da darti, non potevo crescerti in quella casa di appuntamenti, sei il mio rimpianto più grande Terry, non potrò mai più riavere quello che ho perso e, peggio ancora non potrò darti quello che ti ho tolto, se tu...-**

**\- IO COSA?! IO VOLEVO AMORE LO CAPITE?! ERO UN BAMBINO, UN BAMBINO SOLO E IMPAURITO...ho dovuto crescere alla velocità della luce, ho dovuto autoproteggermi...volevo solo amore -**

**Eleonor lo abbracciò, era un uomo, alto, con un fisico muscoloso e lei dovette accontentarsi di stringerlo in vita, ma tanto bastò ad abbattere l'ultima difesa di Terry**

**\- Mamma...sai di buono mamma - gli uscì in un sussurrò, ma lenì un po' la sua anima ferita...**

\- Bryce è fortunato ha una mamma splendida -

\- E un papà meraviglioso...-

\- Da quando tutti questi complimenti, non sono un normanno brutto e rude?! Guarda milady che potrei prenderti brutalmente per quei fianchi morbidi e farti mia senza tanti complimenti cheriè -

\- Mmm, proprio stasera che avevo deciso di sedurti, pazienza...- Candy aveva uno sguardo malizioso; dalla nascita del bimbo i due amanti avevano avuto pochi momenti intimi, e dagli occhi della bionda la serata prometteva bene, così con finta rudezza Terry cinse i suoi fianchi, si erano arrotondati maggiormente con la gravidanza e questo la rendeva un po' più donna, la fece voltare e avvicinò il suo viso, sulle labbra gli sussurrò quanto fosse desiderabile, una sorta di elettricità iniziò a scorrere fra loro, fu con furia che si tolsero gli abiti gettandoli a terra senza curarsene. In un misto di passione e dolcezza, il normanno sollevò la sua donna e lei circondò con le gambe i suoi fianchi, così uniti, baciandosi raggiunsero il letto; Terry ricoprì di baci ogni centimetro di quella pelle vellutata, venerava sua moglie e sentirla gemere sotto le sue labbra lo faceva impazzire. Candy ricambiava con carezze delicate a fior di pelle nei punti che lei sapeva sensibili, fu solo quando raggiunsero insieme l'apice del piacere, che ansimanti ed appagati si coccolarono fino ad addormentarsi.

L'autunno avanzava e con esso il traslocco nel nuovo castello era iniziato sotto la guida attenta e scrupolosa di Anthony; il messo reale portò notizie annunciando l'arrivo di Guglielmo, così Patty e Stear spostarono di una settimana il matrimonio per avere la benedizione del re. In tutto quel tempo Iriza sembrava essersi rassegnata, si comportava sempre con distacco, ma non era irritante e litigiosa, certo le poche volte che si era avvicinata al piccolo, lui, così socievole con tutti, piangeva oppure si rabbuiava, ci furono un paio di episodi sospetti, e Candy divenne molto prudente quando vedeva la cognata vicino a Bryce, infatti la prima volta trovò alcune foglie d'ortica sotto le copertine della culla, la seconda arrivò appena in tempo per togliergli dalle manine uno spillone; purtroppo la bionda non aveva prove, in entrambi i casi, la rossa era con la sua amica Susanna.

Tre giorni prima dell'arrivo di Guglielmo, Anthony si precipitò trafelato da Candy...il figlio di Susy aveva la febbre altissima, la giovane milady non indugiò, prese un bel po' di erbe e insieme si avviarono alla casetta della vedova, mentre Terence si spupazzava il suo ometto tentando, speranzoso, di fargli dire " papà ".

\- Ecco Candy, il piccolo fa fatica persino a respirare, ormai -

\- Perchè avete atteso tanto a chiamarmi, a quest'ora starebbe già meglio! -

\- Non voglio quella donna vicino a mio figlio...milady Iriza mi ha detto chiaramente che è una strega -

\- Milady dei miei stivali, zitella acida ed invidiosa, ecco chi è Iriza e tu dovresti smetterla di dargli retta, e adesso fatti da parte che l'unica vera milady possa salvare tuo figlio! -

Candy dovette accudirlo tutta la notte, dandogli erbe e medicamenti con cadenza sistematica, all'alba il bambino dormiva sereno e quasi del tutto sfebbrato:

\- Continua a dargli questo infuso e vedrai che domani sarà vispo come un grillo -

\- Milady io...ecco lei ha salvato mio figlio, sono in debito...e...beh l'avevo giudicata male, mi perdoni la prego -

\- Non pensiamoci più Susanna, ora pensa a tuo figlio io devo andare dal mio -

La scena che si presentò davanti agli occhi di Candy era tenerissima, Terence e Bryce dormivano insieme nel loro letto, il piccolo era poggiato sull'ampio torace del padre e nella manina stringeva una ciocca dei capelli del normanno; stanca ,ma felice, si sdraiò accanto a loro e si addormentò abbracciando entrambi.

Un paio di notti dopo un incubo terribile la fece svegliare di soprassalto...Bryce era in pericolo e lei non riusciva a fare nulla, mentre Terry giaceva a terra in una pozza di sangue...


	18. La visita del re

Candy rientrava da una delle sue visite al villaggio, non vedeva l'ora di stringere il suo Bryce e dedicarsi un po' a lui, aprì il portone del nuovo castello ma l'atmosfera era strana, chiamò a gran voce Annie, Patty, Tom,... nessuno, sembravano tutti svaniti; corse fuori con un batticuore incontrollabile, correva, correva verso la collina...eccola, ecco il grande albero, c'era qualcuno steso a terra, Candy si avvicinò...avrebbe voluto urlare, ma non aveva più fiato...Terence giaceva in una pozza di sangue, i suoi occhi blu, profondi e tempestosi come l'oceano, erano privi di vita...Candy urlò, un urlo straziante...

\- Amore, amore calmati, sono qui, mi senti, calmati, sssshhh, tranquilla cheriè, tranquilla, è stato solo un incubo, un brutto sogno -

\- Oh Terry era tutto così dannatamente reale, il sangue, i tuoi occhi vuoti, spenti, ho paura amore, tanta tanta paura -

\- Ascolta, se ti fa stare più tranquilla non andrò mai in giro senza Albert o Stear, che ne dici eh? -

\- Promettimelo, promettimi che in questo periodo sarai particolarmente prudente -

\- Ok ti prometto che starò davvero attento...oh che brutti lacrimoni, vieni qui hai tanto bisogno di coccole è la terapia migliore -

Candy si lasciò avvolgere dalle possenti braccia del normanno, il suo torace scolpito prometteva sicurezza, improvvisamente si sentiva indifesa, piccola e il calore di suo marito era rassicurante,così si lasciò cullare e coccolare, poi la passione colse entrambi e finirono per donarsi l'uno all'altra senza riserve, con tutto il loro amore. Non aveva dormito bene, ma il giorno dopo Guglielmo sarebbe giunto al loro castello, Terence era appena uscito per ripulire la zona dai malviventi e sarebbe tornato solo a sera, a lei i preparativi per accogliere al meglio il re, perciò Candy si rimboccò le maniche, mise da parte i pensieri negativi e si buttò a capofitto nella gestione dei lavori. Al rientro del marito, la bionda era decisamente soddisfatta, il castello era una meraviglia, le stanze avevano tutte biancheria pulita, legna pronta, brocche lucidate e candele profumate.  
Nella nuova, grande cucina i cacciatori avevano portato fagiani e lepri ed un paio di cinghiali erano pronti a rosolare sullo spiedo, la buona Pauline avrebbe dato il meglio di sè, inoltre nel pomeriggio ci sarebbe stato il matrimonio di Stear, era il primo grande evento che Candy si trovava a gestire come lady del castello e ci teneva che tutto fosse al massimo; Terence restò colpito ,era decisamente fiero di sua moglie, era riuscita a fare praticamente miracoli considerando il poco tempo, così quella sera ordinò agli uomini di fare attenzione a non sporcare e i cani dormirono nel vecchio castello, divenuto una specie di posto di guardia.

Squilli di tromba e un lungo corteo di cavalieri, accompagnati da vessilli colorati, annunciarono il tanto atteso arrivo; dopo aver schierato la guardia nel cortile, Terence prese in braccio il suo ometto e, con Candy al suo fianco si mise davanti a tutti in attesa. Bryce era eccitato, ad ogni suillo di tromba o rullar di tamburi, batteva le mani e saltava imitando il verso del cavallo, era talmente incontenibile che nel momento solenne in cui il re scese dal suo stallone per salutare il normanno, lui tuffò le manine nella barba e gliela tirò, dopo un attimo di silenzio, quell'omone di Guglielmo scoppiò in una risata che coinvolse tutti, mandando all'aria ogni rigidità ed etichetta di corte ed i due cavalieri si abbracciarono.

\- Maestà le chiedo scusa per l'irruenza di mio figlio, suo padre lo vizia e a volte gli lascia fare quello che vuole - e con questo Candy lanciò un'occhiataccia al marito

\- Milady vi assicuro che l'accoglienza entusiasta di vostro figlio non può che farmi piacere, è un bellissimo bimbo vivace e sano ed è il futuro del regno, vorrei vederne molti di più di fanciulli così -

\- Maestà la mia famiglia ed io siamo lieti di potervi ospitare nel nostro nuovo castello, speriamo che sia abbastanza per voi e la vostra famiglia -

\- Terence, amico mio, questa reggia è più che degna e comunque so che c'è un matrimonio che attende di essere celebrato, quindi bando alle ciance, voglio accompagnare la sposa e dare loro la mia benedizione, sei d'accordo Stear? -

\- Sire per noi sarà un vero onore, la mia Patricia non ha più nessuno ed essere portata da voi all'altare sarà di sicuro un'emozione fortissima, posso solo ringraziarvi, sinceramente -

Padre Brown non credeva di celebrare un rito di fronte al re ed alla regina d'Inghilterra, così accettò di buon grado un corno di birra per calmarsi, nel frattempo Patty cercava di contenere il rossore sulle gote, quando la regina le appuntò fra i capelli , come dono di nozze, uno stupendo pettinino fatto di diamanti e smeraldi. La cerimonia fu semplice, ma l'amore e la complicità che c'erano fra i due erano più che evidenti, il momento più commovente fu la promessa di Stear, quando dichiarò di sentirsi completo solo con lei, anche se avrebbe ringraziato per sempre la vita per avergli dato, non uno, ma tre fratelli. Poi ci fu un lauto banchetto, allietato da uno splendido spettacolo di giocolieri e mangiafuoco; Bryce spalancava i suoi occhioni tutte le volte che qualche fiammata incendiava fiaccole e cerchi e come batteva le manine mentre vedeva roteare palline colorate e birilli!

Mettere a letto il piccolo fu la cosa più difficile, soprattutto a causa dell'eccitazione per tutte quelle novità, ma la cosa peggiore fu lo sgradito incontro con Neal Legan:

\- Oh oh chi si rivede, ma bene il piccolo moccioso bastardo è figlio di quel lupo rognoso, alla fine -

\- Ti scoccia molto vero, lurido verme, di te non c'è traccia, qualunque cosa tu possa avermi fatto, non rimane nulla e non avrai mai più occasione, sono solo sua ora e lo sarò per sempre -

\- Sei molto sicura di te colombella, ricorda che il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio, lui ha la guerra nel sangue e prima o poi sentirà quella vocina e partirà a caccia di nuove sfide -

\- Spero che l'inferno ti inghiotta, comunque non sceglierei te per tutto l'oro del mondo e prima di concedermi mi ucciderei -

\- Vedremo mia cara, vedremo...-

\- Amore mio qualche problema? Sai purtroppo Guglielmo deve portarsi dietro cani e porci, quando va a caccia -

\- Tranquillo, so come tenere a bada certi animali -

\- State attenti piccioncini, tutti hanno dei punti deboli e i vostri sono ben visibili -

Dopo lo scambio di battute al veleno, Candy si recò in camera e mise il bimbo nella culla affidandolo alle cure amorevoli delle sue nonne; da quando era nato Bryce persino sua madre Mary si era ripresa, frequentava regolarmente il castello e adorava occuparsi di quel nipotino insieme alla bella Eleonor e la bionda non poteva chiedere tate più affidabili di loro due. Il resto della serata fu piacevole, si ballò fino all'alba e Neal si dedicò ad Iriza; ad un certo punto buona parte degli uomini erano piuttosto alticci, e le serve non furono risparmiate, ognuna ricevette la sua dose di manate sul fondoschiena, quando toccò a Susanna, Anthony ne fu visibilmente infastidito, Candy se ne accorse e si ripromise di parlarne con l'ex fidanzato; sarebbe stata davvero felice di vederlo sistemato, considerando che il rapporto con la giovane vedova era decisamente migliorato.

Il pranzo venne servito tardi, il giorno dopo, e nel pomeriggio Guglielmo volle vedere i progressi di Neymar; grazie alla tranquillità e la pace difese da Terence, il ducato era progredito, i raccolti erano stati davvero buoni, le cantine traboccavano di vino, le scorte di selvaggina erano ben conservate, le cuoche del castello avevano preparato marmellate e salse, le scorte di legno erano asciutte e ben protette quindi tutto era pronto per un inverno sereno e senza problemi. Guglielmo era davvero colpito per l'ottima gestione del suo cavaliere preferito, e si profuse in una serie di complimenti. Essendo autunno, la sera giunse in fretta, l'argomento principale era la battuta di caccia organizzata per il giorno seguente, era l'evento della stagione, nelle mire dei cacciatori le volpi per le pellicce e i cinghiali per la gustosa carne.

Il mattino dopo il castello era un brulicare di gente, la colazione venne consumata in piedi, oltre al seguito di Guglielmo e gli uomini di Terence, anche altri lord erano stati invitati, tutti ridevano e scherzavano, Candy indossava uno splendido abito bluette adatto a cavalcare, persino Iriza sembrava di buonumore e si era adeguatamente preparata, adattandosi alla cavalcatura preparata per lei; ovviamente la bionda montava la sua splendida Athena, Candy si era affezionata velocemente alla sua cavalla e l'animale era molto tranquillo con lei.

I corni suonarono e i cani vennero lasciati liberi, i caccaitori a piedi li seguirono con lance apposite per i cinghiali, poi anche i cavalieri partirono all'inseguimento, le donne rimasero più indietro godendosi la cavalcata, la giornata era davvero bella, i colori dell'autunno tingevano il bosco, c'era profumo di funghi e castagne nell'aria; Iriza frustava il cavallo che sembrava tremendamente nervoso e Candy pensò di avvicinarla per aiutarla:

\- Se continui così ti butterà a terra, tieni salde le redini, falle capire chi comanda senza frustarlo vedrai che ti obbedirà -

\- Tu piccola sgualdrina sassone, non ti ho chiesto nulla, certo io non godo dei favori di uno stupido come mio fratello, perciò a me toccano sempre gli scarti -

Candy non riuscì a ribattere, Iriza preda della rabbia diede una frustata secca ad Athena, la cavalla spaventata partì al galoppo, ma una volpe sbucò dal nulla spaventando ulteriormente la bestia, con un' impennata disarcionò la sua padrona e si allontanò nel bosco; Candy cadde all'indietro picchiando violentemente la schiena a terra, avvertì l'avvicinarsi di qualcuno e prima di sprofondare nel buio, vide la cognata sovrastarla e ridere sguaiatamente...l'ultima immagine furono gli occhi blu del suo bimbo sovrapposti a quelli identici di Terry... 


	19. Tramando nell'ombra

Candy riaprì gli occhi, non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, se la stessero cercando, la testa era confusa...poi riuscì a comprendere dove si trovasse, valutò i danni e si rese conto di avere un grosso ematoma violaceo sulla coscia, ma con l'aiuto di un bastone di fortuna si rimise in piedi, voleva cercare Athena e trovare il modo di tornare o almeno raggiungere qualche cacciatore. Si muoveva davvero con grande fatica, anche la schiena risentiva della botta subita, si fermò un attimo ai piedi di un albero per riprendere fiato, quando sentì un rumore ed inaspettatamente dal sottobosco sbucò un furioso cinghiale, aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue tipici di un animale ferito e quindi molto pericoloso; Candy non sapeva cosa fare, si guardò intorno cercando una soluzione, ma la testa scoppiava, il dolore alla gamba non le permetteva certo di correre o arrampicarsi, era impietrita, aveva paura e la bestia lo percepiva, piantò le zanne a terra, scalciò, era pronto a caricare...

All'improvviso sentì un rumore alle sue spalle, un odore a lei terribilmente familiare e l'unica voce che implorava di sentire:

\- Amore non muoverti, mi raccomando, chiudi gli occhi e fidati di me, andrà tutto bene -

Tutto si svolse velocemente, Terence con un balzo si piazzò davanti alla moglie, il cinghiale caricò, lui lo attese, i piedi ben piantati a terra, urlò, quell'urlo tanto temuto dai suoi nemici, infilzò la bestia dritta in mezzo agli occhi, questa si dibattè, ma Terry affondò di più e con un ultimo grugnto la belva cadde. Una goccia di sudore scivolò dalla fronte del normanno, segno che il suo solito sangue freddo aveva vacillato, si voltò verso la moglie.

\- Sei ferita? Cosa ti è successo? -

Candy sentì l'adrenalina svanire, cercò di andare verso il marito ma, le gambe non la aiutarono, così Terry l'afferrò prontamente:

\- Tutto bene milord, sono caduta da cavallo e ho un grosso livido sulla coscia e un po' di dolori alla schiena...oh dimenticavo sono viva grazie a te -

\- Beh meno male che hai conservato il senso dell'umorismo cheriè, che ne dici di tornare al castello -

\- Prima mi porteresti alle sorgenti calde ? sono un toccasana per questi incidenti -

Così Terence la caricò su Tornado e insieme andarono verso quel magico laghetto in mezzo al bosco dalle acque fumanti dove mesi prima aveva trovato la sua ninfa che giocava con i raggi del sole. Ora l'esplosione di colori che lo circondavano, facevano sembrare quel luogo la tela di un pittore, Candy, senza rendersi conto di quanto lui la trovasse seducente, si spogliò e lentamente entrò in acqua...il normanno la osservava incantato, quei fianchi ammorbiditi, i seni pieni e sodi, si era fatta più donna...la sua donna; improvvisamente desiderò essere quell'acqua, accarezzare la sua pelle, lei si voltò quasi che avvertisse quel desiderio o forse era solo l'atmosfera magica, i loro occhi si incontrarono e poco dopo lui si immergeva; era da tanto che non erano così, completamente soli, liberi di amarsi con tutta la dolcezza e la passione che i loro corpi esprimevano, la presenza del piccolo in qualche modo li limitava, ma lì erano fuori dal tempo, in un momento tutto per loro.

Dopo aver fatto l'amore uscirono dall'acqua e si sdraiarono sul mantello di Terry e rimasero lì abbracciati e fu così che li trovarono Albert e il duca Richard:

\- Ma guarda questi due scriteriati, si comportano come due adolescenti innamorati! e noi che ci preoccupavamo per loro, tu che ne pensi Albert? -

\- Penso che vostro figlio sia sempre il solito scansafatiche, invece di procurare cibo si trastulla con il gentil sesso, credo che dovremo dirlo a sua moglie! -

\- Siete due cialtroni e io non devo giustificarmi con voi per stare tranquillo con la mia dolce metà! -

\- Beh per questa volta ti perdoneremo...Candy mia cara stai bene, abbiamo trovato la tua cavalla che pascolava da sola -

\- Grazie milord, sono caduta e...oh beh è una storia lunga, sono un po' bollata, ma per il resto tutto bene - così ridendo e scherzando rientrarono al castello; qui l'atmosfera era serena, la caccia era stata proficua, tutti si preparavano per la cena, Candy decise di ignorare lo sguardo di Iriza e salì in camera per vedere il suo piccolo e mettersi un po' d'unguento; la cena fu tranquilla e con essa si concluse la visita di Guglielmo, il mattino dopo, di buonora, il re e il suo seguito salutarono calorosamente i signori di Neymar e ripartitono per Londra.

La routine quotidiana riprese, Candy dimenticò l'incidente con la cavalla e Iriza tornò a mettersi quieta nel suo spazio a ricamare come, a suo dire, una vera lady avrebbe dovuto fare. L'autunno avanzava e presto avrebbe ceduto il passo al lungo inverno, uma mattina di quelle particolarmente piovose, notizie preoccupanti giunsero da Londra con il messo reale;  
i lord scozzesi si stavano radunando e raccoglievano tutti i ribelli sassoni che non volevano Guglielmo, queste bande minacciavano i villaggi ai confini, depredavano e bruciavano case e fattorie, erano agguerriti e pronti a tutto e spesso non risparmiavano nemmeno le donne e i bambini. Terence decise di organizzare le difese, ma il territorio di Neymar era vasto e lui non aveva uomini sufficienti per difendere le varie fattorie sparse, mentre discutevano sulle varie opportunità, Candy ebbe un' idea:

\- Si potrebbe utilizzare il vecchio castello, potremmo ospitare al suo interno i contadini e le cantine sono grandi abbastanza per nascondere le provviste, certo ci vorranno molti registri, bisognerà inventariare tutto, in modo che non possano esserci discussioni -

\- Bella ed intelligente, te lo dicevo figliolo che non avresti potuto trovare di meglio..brava ragazza ottima idea davvero -

\- Convengo con mio padre, la tua testolina non è certo inutile amor mio...dunque Anthony ,in qualità di contabile ti senti di farti carico di un lavoro di tale portata? -

\- Beh con un paio di aiutanti penso di potercela fare, sarà impegnativo, ma non impossibile, divideremo le sporte in lotti, ogni lotto corrisponderà ad un proprietario -

\- Bene darò ordine perchè i messi raggiungano anche i posti più isolati, offriremo protezione a chiunque vorrà e per gli uomini che lo desiderano, apriremo una sorta di accademia, potranno ricevere armi ed un breve addestramento ed entrare nell'esercito, più siamo meglio è; metteremo i fabbri all'opera e allargheremo l'armeria, ci sarà un bel po' da fare per tutti -

\- Mi auguro che provvederai a rendere soprattutto inespugnabile questo castello, caro fratello, vorrei evitare che qualcuno di questi briganti possa attentare alla mia virtù! -

\- Non preoccuparti, sorella, chiunque dovesse avere codesta idea infausta, la cambierebbe immediatamente guardandoti bene in volto ! - L'ilarità colse tutti, tranne Iriza stessa che si offese così tanto da decidere di ritirarsi, si girò decisa a raccogliere il suo lavoro di ricamo e solo allora si accorse che il piccolo Bryce aveva afferrato i fili tirandoli; furiosa più che mai, diede uno schiaffo al piccolo sulle guancette, la pelle morbida e delicata di Bryce si arrossò subito ed il piccolo iniziò a piangere sconsolato.

\- Piccolo bastardo, così impari a non toccare...- alzò la mano per colpirlo nuovamente, ma lo schiaffo che ricevette la colse del tutto impreparata, davanti a lei una Candy furiosa, con lo sguardo più duro che le avessero mai visto

\- Stammi bene a sentire perchè lo dirò una volta sola, io sono una donna adulta, mi so difendere e non mi importa se non sei corretta con me, ma normanno, sassone, biondo, rosso o bruno questo è MIO FIGLIO, MIO CAPISCI, perciò non ti permettere mai più di toccarlo, o ti assicuro che ti travolgerò con tutta la furia di cui sono capace e non è una minaccia a vuoto,chiaro?! -

Sconvolta Iriza scappò in camera,mentre Candy con molta dolcezza prese in braccio il suo bimbo ed in un attimo lo fece di nuovo ridere sereno...Terence rimase basito per la velocità con cui sua moglie cambiò totalmente espressione e per come difese il suo cucciolo. Quella sera, mentre in una camera si respirava amore con la bionda che cantava e Terry che giocava con Bryce, in un' altra camera un piccione viaggiatore lasciava un bigliettino ad Iriza che sorrideva maligna e beffarda...un paio d'ore dopo, una figuretta incappucciata correva verso il bosco...


	20. Chi è la spia ?

\- Maledetti bastardi, ci battono sempre sul tempo, non è possibile, devono avere un complice, dannazione !-

Terence era semplicemente furioso; battè un pugno così forte sul tavolo che fece cadere il candelabro centrale, il piccolo Bryce lo guardò spalancando i suoi occhioni, non aveva mai visto il padre così arrabbiato, e una smorfietta che precedeva uno scoppio di pianto si disegnò sul suo visetto...Terry fu inaspettatamente lesto nel cogliere tutto ciò, si alzò e con tre veloci falcate lo raggiunse davanti al camino, lo sollevò e parlando con dolcezza prese a solleticargli un po' i fianchi, come aveva visto fare da Candy numerose volte; per poi alzarlo sopra la testa e farlo volare come piaceva a lui, il piccolo di rimando, lo ricambiò con una delle sue risate

\- Pa-pà, pa-pà - improvvisamente tutti si zittirono, il normanno guardò intensamente Bryce e sentì che nulla in quel momento avrebbe potuto scaldargli il cuore più di quelle due sillabe, dette in modo stentato, con quella vocetta tipica di un bimbo di pochi mesi, ma quella vocetta era di suo figlio...e pensare che c'era stato un momento in cui aveva temuto che non fosse suo...ora poteva essere anche di colore verde, non avrebbe fatto differenza, ciò che aveva appena sentito cancellò in un attimo stanchezza e frustrazioni di quella giornata. Candy si asciugò la lacrima che involontariamente scendeva sul viso, stava provando una serie di emozioni indescrivibili, il suo piccolino aveva pronunciato le sue prime paroline, era madre, era moglie, era amante, era donna...quante cose erano successe nel giro di poco tempo nella sua vita, quel normanno rude e scostante che piano piano aveva conquistato e da cui si era lasciata conquistare, mai avrebbe pensato che la sua vita avrebbe preso una piega così da che lo aveva visto quell'infausta mattina in cui pensava di aver perso tutto...mai avrebbe creduto di potersi sentire così felice come ora.

Fu il biondo vichingo ad interrompere quel momento così intenso:

\- Beh amico mio, credo che un giro di birra per tutti ci voglia proprio ora, parola mia da quando ti conosco, il tuo piccolo erede è l'unico che abbia saputo toglierti la parola in un momento di rabbia, perciò signori miei, evviva il piccolo Bryce futuro duca di Granchester e futuro signore di Neymar!-

Tutti accolsero volentieri l'invito di Albert e alzarono i loro corni dimenticando per un po' i guai che i rivoltosi stavano procurando, dal canto suo il bimbo, ignaro di aver provocato tutto quel trambusto, venne ceduto a nonna Eleonor per tornare a giocare sulle sue pelli, mentre la cena, che lui aveva già consumato, veniva servita a scaldare e rifocillare gli uomini, che per tutto il giorno avevano cavalcato tra boschi e villaggi.

Candy si ritirò presto in camera, aveva deciso di occuparsi del suo cavaliere quella sera, così mise a letto Bryce con il suo pupazzo preferito, attizzò per bene il fuoco nel camino ed iniziò a preparare un bagno caldo e rilassante. Dabbasso la stanchezza si fece sentire presto e l'idea dell' ennesima levataccia, il giorno dopo, fece si che gli uomini si ritirassero in fretta, dormire qualche ora era davvero indispensabile, ci voleva molta lucidità per affrontare gli inseguimenti, benchè non portassero ad un nulla di fatto. Quando Terry entrò in camera avvertì subito il profumo di lavanda, era quello dell'olio con cui lo massaggiava, l'idea di ciò che lo aspettava era, in quel momento, la cosa che lo rinfrancava di più...era incredibile come sua moglie lo conoscesse così bene, nononstante fosse passato così poco tempo, sapeva sempre cosa fare al momento giusto.

\- Dunque milord, cosa aspetti a levarti quegli abiti sudici e polverosi? -

\- Sei così impaziente cheriè?! Sei certa di meritarti i miei favori questa notte?! -

\- Beh non avrai pensato di entrare nel mio letto in queste condizioni, dai vieni qui che ti lavo la schiena " papà "...-

\- Colpo basso milady, quella piccola peste mi ha tolto il fiato stasera, da quando è nato mi sono chiesto spesso come mi sarei rapportato con quell'esserino così piccolo e totalmente bisognoso della mia protezione, eppure sento che è proprio lui ad insegnarmi come essere padre -

\- Lui non conosce l'odio, l'invidia e tutti i sentimenti ipocriti degli adulti, segue il suo istinto ed il suo cuore, ma tu sei davvero teso amore mio -

\- Non ti sfugge nulla eh?! sono molto preoccupato, non so come fermare queste incursioni, quando arriviamo loro sono già fuggiti, non riesco a prevedere nessuna mossa, mentre ho l'impressione che loro sappiano perfettamente dove siamo; la nostra gente vive nel terrore ed io non riesco a difenderli come vorrei, cosa devo fare amore?-

\- Devi continuare a credere in te stesso e nei tuoi uomini, allo stesso tempo mantenere il massimo riserbo sui vostri spostamenti -

\- Anche tu pensi che ci sia chi fa la spia, vero?-

\- E' probabile, perchè non affidi a tuo padre il compito di scoprire chi ti tradisce?-

\- Mio padre?! perchè pensi che possa essere la persona giusta?-

\- Perchè lui non deve venire con te necessariamente, è anziano perciò non vi è nulla di strano se rimane al castello, al contempo ne sa di strategie e di guerra, sono convinta che saprebbe nascondersi e seguire chiunque, e dalla sua c'è l'esperienza e l'astuzia dell'età -

\- Quanto lavora quella tua testolina, lo sai non vorrei averti come nemica... dunque, mia piccola diabolica amante, avrei in mente un piccolo piano per ricaricarmi di nuova energia!-

\- Mmmh, e questo piano prevede una mia partecipazione, per caso?!-

\- Direi che è quasi fondamentale la tua parte - a quel punto il luccichio nel suo sguardo di Terry si fece terribilmente sensuale e smaliziato, le sue labbra scesero avide su quelle di Candy, come al solito la passione esplose incontenibile tra i due amanti, ma Bryce continuò comunque a dormire tranquillamente.

In una casupola poco distante dal vecchio castello, un'altra coppia consumava una notte di passione, ma non c'era posto per la dolcezza, era più lussuria mista ad una certa brutalità da parte di lui; consumato il rapporto i toni del discorso erano ben distanti dall'amore che i signori di Neymar provavano reciprocamente:

\- Dunque novità colombella?-

\- Credo che domani mio fratello punti nelle zone verso est -

\- Mmmh, sei certa che nessuno sospetti di te, sai che è fondamentale, il passo sarebbe breve da me a te..-

\- Neal stai tranquillo, perchè dovrebbero pensare a me, non faccio altro che ricamare tutto il giorno, sono molto attenta a come mi muovo e per raggiungerti aspetto che tutti dormano -

\- Non mi tradirai come stai facendo con tuo fratello , vero Iriza?-

\- Lo sai che ti amo, come potrei farti una cosa simile?! piuttosto tu, sei certo che saprai mantenere la promessa che mi hai fatto?-

\- Certamente voglio solo divertirmi un po', voglio che implori pietà, mi ha umiliato, deve pagare, il moccioso è tuo, fanne ciò che vuoi -

\- Strapperò il sorriso dal volto di Terry, il mio fratellastro bastardo deve imparare qual' è il suo posto, così come la sua sgualdrina sassone, quanto al mio nipotino...il mercato degli schiavi lo aspetta, ahahaha! - con quest'ultima battuta le due figure lasciarono l'alcova e presero due direzioni diverse.

Dal mattino seguente Terence mise in atto il piano della moglie, solo Albert, Archie e Stear ne erano a conoscenza; come previsto da Candy, nessuno sospettò qualcosa di strano e il Duca ebbe libertà d'azione. Purtroppo a metà mattinata il normanno vide del fumo nero che si sollevava dal villaggio di Erland, i cavalieri partirono al galoppo, ma come al solito, giunsero in ritardo. L'incendio era stato domato, ma le case erano in buona parte distrutte; i superstiti stavano cercando di raccimolare le loro povere cose e caricarle su alcuni carri, lo scenario era davvero desolante. L'odore di carne bruciata invadeva le narici e sembrava attaccarsi agli abiti come le zecche, nemmeno la chiesa era stata risparmiata, il buon padre Brown cercava di dare una forma di estrema unzione ai morti

\- Milord, milord, sono peggio dei diavoli dell'inferno -

\- Avrete giustizia padre, tutti voi, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio, Dio mi è testimone - proseguendo l'ispezione , però, ciò che vide gli straziò l'anima...un bimbo grande più o meno quanto Bryce piangeva disperato, semicoperto dal corpo della madre chiaramente colpita alle spalle nel tentativo di fuga. Terry fermò Tornado, scese e prese il piccolo dalle braccia della donna, lo cullò per un momento, aveva una testolina riccioluta e due occhioni verdi pieni di lacrime, forse fu il calore del mantello in cui lo avvolse, forse fu la dolcezza con cui lo teneva, comunque il bimbo si addormentò. A quel punto Terence decise di rientrare lasciando parte degli uomini a scortare i sopravvissuti fino al castello, salì delicatamente sullo stallone e partì con un galoppo lento verso casa.

A Candy bastò un colpo d'occhio per capire che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave, altrimenti non sarebbero rientrati così presto, poi suo marito gli mostrò il piccino, si era appena risvegliato e fissava entrambi...non ci fu bisogno di grandi parole, la bionda lo prese, gli fece subito un bagnetto caldo e lo nutrì, poi lo mise con Bryce sulle pelli davanti al camino, i due bimbi iniziarono subito a giocare come se non avessero mai fatto altro, a quel punto la decisione era presa ed Anthony registrò il piccolo come Edward Granchester.

Dopo quella terribile incursione i ribelli non si videro per quasi una settimana, poi tornarono alla carica, ma stavolta Terence cambiò all'ultimo la direzione così lo scontro fu inevitabile; fu subito chiaro che erano mercenari, dal modo violento con cui aggredivano e dal modo di combattere il normanno capì che erano fiamminghi, ben armati ed addestrati, usavano le picche, lunghe lance ben appuntite, con molta maestria. Terence dovette adottare tutta la sua capacità strategica, fortunatamente conosceva bene l'arte della guerra e, dividendo la cavalleria dalla fanteria, riuscì a coglierli alle spalle, a quel punto Stear li prese al fianco scendendo dalla collinetta , l'urlo agghiacciante del normanno incitò gli uomini all'ultimo assalto...era davvero un grande condottiero e la sua fama andava oltre i confini, così anche i possenti fiamminghi si arresero.

Nel frattempo Candy, ignara del cambiamento di rotta del marito, correva sconvolta verso il castello...aveva scoperto chi fosse la spia e da ciò che aveva appena udito Terry, il suo Terry stava cadendo dritto in una terribile trappola, l'unica cosa da fare era trovare il suocero, avvertirlo e pregare che arrivasse in tempo ad avvisare il suo amore...peccato che non si fosse fermata un attimo in più, avrebbe scoperto quanto anche lei e suo figlio fossero in pericolo... 


	21. ll lupo ferito

Candy si era alzata presto quella mattina, stava terminando la sua scorta di erbe medicamentose a causa dei numerosi scontri; ella non era tipo da lesinare cure, anche ai prigionieri; il normanno all'inizio la redarguiva per questa sua generosità, poi si rese conto che la moglie non poteva essere diversa, così imparò ad apprezzare anche questa sua caratteristica. Si la sua Candy era davvero unica, un cuore indomito, ma davvero grande, questo pensava Terry, mentre montava a cavallo per l'ennesima differenza era che , quella mattina, non avevano indugiato tra le pelli, non c'era stato tempo per le coccole ed i baci, non si erano nemmeno detti ti amo, ed ora un senso di inquietudine era sceso nel suo animo, non l'aveva neanche avvisata del suo cambio di rotta...

La bionda, ignara dei turbamenti di Terence, raccoglieva le ultime erbe aiutata da Tom; la giornata era piuttosto fredda, ma il sole faceva capolino tra una nuvola e l'altra, perciò Candy pensò di passare dai MacEvans, erano piuttosto anziani e potevano aver bisogno di qualcosa; fu sulla strada del ritorno che ebbe una strana sensazione, sapeva di aver visto una stranezza ma non capiva cosa fosse, d'improvviso ebbe un lampo: la casupola del mugnaio aveva il camino che fumava, ma era impossibile visto che il buon uomo si era trasferito nel villaggio vicino al castello! Seguendo l'istinto Candy si diresse decisa verso la magione abbandonata; all'interno si udivano voci confuse, nascosta da alcuni arbusti, la bionda si affacciò sulla finestrella nel retro della casupola...Neal Legan seduto al tavolo rideva con quel ghigno crudele insieme all'amico Vincent, improvvisamente la porta si spalancò e una figuretta trafelata si introdusse.

\- Buongiorno amor mio, tutto va come da programma? -

\- Tranquillo, mio fratello è partito come annunciato, al castello c'è solo quello stupido di Anthony e quel rottame di mio padre, e se i tuoi uomini stanno agendo come previsto, il bastardo non avrà scampo stavolta, voglio vederlo soffrire, morire lentamente, voglio vedere la sua gioia spegnersi come una candela -

\- Adoro questo tuo lato così dolce, non preoccuparti tutto è calcolato nei minimi particolari angelo mio -

\- Ssssh ho sentito un rumore...-

\- Pensi che qualcuno abbia potuto seguirti Iriza?-

\- No assolutamente, ho controllato per bene -

\- Vincent tu sei troppo suggestionato, vai a farti un giro e calma i nervi, e tu amor mio sei sicura che la nostra sgualdrinella sarà al castello?-

\- Si tra poco rientrerà vedrai, quei bastardi dei suoi figli devono mangiare -

\- Perfetto, dunque uccideremo il trovatello sotto gli occhi del normanno, poi prenderò sua moglie costringendolo a guardare e del piccolo erede...fai ciò che credi - a quelle parole un ultimo lampo di luce malefica attraversò lo sguardo di Iriza prima che sollevasse il cappuccio.

Correva Candy, correva come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, era già inciampata due volte ma non poteva curarsene, poi vide finalmente il castello ed infine entrò come una furia

\- Lord Richard, LORD RICHARD...-

\- Eccomi...bambina mia per l'amor del cielo tira il fiato e calmati, che diavolo sta succedendo -

\- So chi è la spia e non sarà piacevole...-

\- Coraggio temo di averlo intuito ormai, si tratta di mia figlia vero?!-

A quel punto Candy scosse la testa e raccontò tutto quello che aveva sentito, così il vecchio duca non perse tempo, con l'armatura più leggera di cui disponeva balzò sul cavallo prontamente sellato da Tom e corse ad avvertire Terence...la bionda lo seguì finchè lo sguardo glielo permise, poi sperò e pregò che giungesse in tempo.  
Era appena rientrata e stava camminando in lungo e in largo nel salone, quando Iriza rientrò anch'ella, a quel punto Anthony la fece circondare da tre guardie e la mise agli arresti

\- Come osate, voi poco più di uno schiavo agli ordini di mio fratello!-

\- Sono io che gli ho ordinato di farlo, traditrice -

\- Tu, puttana sassone, presto pagherai anche questa -

\- Oh mia cara, mi dispiace deluderti, se ti riferisci al piano che hai ordito con quel dannato Legan, sappi che vi stavo spiando, ho sentito tutto, tuo padre è già partito per avvisare Terence di tutto, avete fallito e questa è la vostra fine -

\- Ahahaha, tu credi davvero di sapere tutto, questa è solo una noia in più, ma non preoccuparti non sarà quello stolto di mio padre a scombinare i nostri piani -

Candy non capiva tutta la tranquillità e la serenità di Iriza, faceva la dura, la sfidava con lo sguardo, cosa celava dietro quegli occhi malvagi e di ghiaccio?! Quando lo capì era troppo tardi...la porta del castello si spalancò all'improvviso e Neal Legan con Vincent Duncan e un manipolo di uomini piombarono al'interno. La guarnigione rimasta a protezione non aveva dubitato vedendoli arrivare, così li avevano sopraffatti velocemente, all'interno del palazzo la resistenza fu minima; Anthony tentò in tutti i modi di difendere Candy, ma non era certo un granchè come combattente!

\- Tutta qui la resistenza colombella? Un po' poco non credi ?! -

\- Dannato, appena Terry arriverà...-

\- Se arriverà, se, mia cara e comunque per quanto avessi altri piani, ora non starò certo qui ad aspettarlo, preparati a partire -

\- NO! Perchè dobbiamo portarla con noi?Neal ti prego -

\- Iriza non essere stupida lei è la nostra merce preziosa, il nostro scudo, la venderemo al mercato delle schiave appena giunti al nord, e poi io ho deciso così, voglio vendicarmi di entrambi, perciò voglio divertirmi con lei prima -

\- E il piccolo bastardo?-

\- Farò qualunque cosa, ma lasciate stare i piccoli, Legan, sono solo due innocenti, ti prego...-

\- Ummmh come sei arrendevole colombella...ti prometto che io non li sfiorerò, tranquilla - così sotto gli occhi atterriti della servitù e di Eleonor, le legò i polsi e lasciò la corda lunga per poterla trascinare...- e ora, Iriza il pargolo è tuo come ti avevo promesso fanne ciò che vuoi, ma lontano da qui ora non c'è tempo per nulla se non fuggire, l'altro, il trovatello, Vincent manda un uomo ad ucciderlo -

\- NOOOOO! Avevi promesso..-

\- Infatti io non torcerò loro un capello...Ahahaha, muoviti e non farmi perdere tempo, se fai la brava potrei convincere Iriza a lasciarti tuo figlio per ora - Candy capì che non stava scherzando e pur di salvare almeno Bryce decise di collaborare; fu con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime che si voltò a guardare il suo castello, la sua casa, la finestra della sua camera...Terence, il calore delle sue braccia che tanto la facevano sentire amata, protetta, doveva avere fiducia in lui, credere...sarebbe arrivato in tempo avrebbe salvato il piccolo e lei, l'unico strazio era per Edward, che già sentiva suo e così continuò a piangere.

Terence avanzava lentamente, avevano seppellito i morti, curato i feriti, lo scontro era stato duro; il morale era alto, ma gli uomini erano stanchi, così cambiò, per la seconda volta in un giorno, strada e per arrivare più velocemente, prese la via del passo, un po' difficoltosa per i carri, ma decisamente più veloce...fu in cima che incontrò suo padre...

\- Maledetto Neal questa volta non la passerà liscia, pagheranno caro il tradimento lui e...padre...-

\- Tranquillo Terence, ti chiedo solo una cosa: Iriza, tua sorella è mia, è evidente che la mia vita è costellata di errori, ma è il momento di rimediare -

Se il normanno avesse saputo sarebbe corso al castello, invece decise di giocare d'anticipo contro i mercenari convinto di catturare Legan, e ,radunati gli uomini migliori compresi Albert, Archie e Stear, si appostò nel luogo destinato all'imboscata; era una piccola valle con un passaggio piuttosto stretto; quando i fiamminghi arrivarono, il cavaliere ed i suoi erano già nascosti, Stear attese il passaggio dell'ultimo, poi chiuse la via di fuga. La battaglia fu intensa, ma breve, il più ostico fu proprio il comandante dei mercenari, alla fine Terry volle vedersela direttamente con lui. Incrociate le lame, i due fecero scintille; i fendenti del fiammingo sembravano non dar tregua al normanno, ma dopo aver lasciato che si sfiancasse, Terence iniziò a dare colpo su colpo e lo mise in ginocchio; la resa fu la logica conseguenza. Passò un'ora prima che potessero rendersi conto che Neal non era lì, e se non c'era, allora...

Terry, Albert e il duca, con minuscolo manipolo di uomini, diedero ancora di sprone ai cavalli, Tornado sembrava volare, quasi comprendesse il motivo di quel galoppo sfrenato; all'imbrunire giunsero al castello, la scena che si presentò ai loro occhi non lasciava presagire nulla di buono:i servitori cercavano di aiutare i soldati di guardia, Susy si stava occupando del povero Anthony, Annie si era frapposta tra Edward ed il soldato, ricevendo una coltellata alla spalla, Patty la curava ed Eleonor cullava il piccolo che mostrava ancora i segni del lungo pianto. Il normanno si guardò intorno in cerca di quegli occhi verdi che amava tanto, aveva paura di chiedere, fu la madre a parlare:

\- L'ha rapita, lei ed il piccolo, hanno un bel vantaggio...oh Terry -

\- Terence a questo punto essere avventati non serve, prepariamo tutto per bene e partiamo all'inseguimento -

\- Si Albert, so che devo essere freddo e calcolatore , ma concedimi cinque minuti -

Terence strinse i pugni, sentiva la rabbia montare prepotente, il furore era fin troppo visibile nei suoi occhi, uscì nel cortile...l'urlo fu davvero agghiacciante, ma più agghiacciante ancora fu lo sguardo che aveva rientrando...Neal avrebbe conosciuto presto la sua ira.

Angolo autrice Ecco siamo alla resa dei conti e Terence sarà implacabile, spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia, ho ricevuto vari complimenti in questi giorni , grazie di cuore, non so se li merito però cercherò di non deludervi, se volete lasciate un commentino, anche i lettori silenti, comunque grazie a tutti quelli che mi seguono un bacio


	22. Braccati

Eleonor lesse la morte in quegli occhi di ghiaccio; Terry aveva riacquistato tutta la sua lucidità:

-Pauline prepara delle bisacce piene d'acqua e strisce di carne secca con gallette, non abbiamo tempo per fermarci a cucinare, io vado di sopra a prepararmi, Archie e Stear arriveranno presto, padre vi affido il castello -

\- Vai tranquillo, io vi seguirò appena saranno rientrati gli uomini -

Quando ridiscese, Terence vide che Albert aveva scelto di vestirsi, come lui, in modo leggero e comodo: gambali di pelle, un giustacuore sopra la casacca e in vita la spada e un pugnale, il tutto legato alla moda vichinga. Albert era furibondo, si era recato nelle stalle per mettere due selle più leggere...- Hanno sgozzato lo stalliere, era poco più che un ragazzino, dannati bastardi -

\- Metteremo in conto tutto quanto, non preoccuparti - la voce di Terry era bassa, tagliente sembrava metallica; caricate le provviste e due sacchi di granaglie per i cavalli, i due partirono al galoppo. Archie e Stear finirono di seppellire i morti e presero velocemente la strada di casa, quando giunsero il duca era vestito e pronto a partire:

\- Anthony vi ragguaglierà su ciò che è successo, io devo andare, devo metter fine ai tradimenti e alle ingiustizie e non so se Terence avrà l'animo di colpire sua sorella , nonostante tutto, perciò spetta a me - con queste parole partì all'inseguimento.

Neal Legan e il suo manipolo di uomini galoppavano veloci, sembrava quasi che avessero il diavolo alle calcagna, erano braccati e lo sapevano, come sapevano che se il normanno li avesse raggiunti sarebbe stato meglio morire. Ogni contrattempo mandava in bestia il cavaliere, che continuava a spronare furioso il cavallo di Candy , oltre al suo, Athena l'aveva presa Iriza, ma siccome faticava a comandarla, aveva ceduto il piccolo Bryce a sua madre. La bionda stringeva il suo piccolino al petto cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio, nel contempo cantava delle nenie, se il suo cucciolo avesse pianto, Legan si sarebbe ulteriormente innervosito. Aggirarono Londra per tenersi lontani dalle pattuglie di Guglielmo e non dover dare spiegazioni, poi si fermarono un paio d'ore; fecero riposare i cavalli e mangiarono un po' di carne fredda, poi ripartirono di gran carriera. Candy era sfinita ,ma contenta, Neal l'aveva osservata con uno sguardo lussurioso che non prometteva nulla di buono e con una sosta più lunga, chissà cosa avrebbe azzardato; la donna si era accorta che mentre allattava suo figlio, quel dannato la osservava con morbosità!

Spuntò l'alba e Bryce protestò vivacemente, stufo di cavalcare voleva scendere e sgambettare un po', Candy tentava di tenerlo tranquillo raccontandogli una fiaba e dopo un po' il piccolo si rabbonì, ma Neal non lo sopportava più, dovevano arrivare al nord al più presto;aveva, in cuor suo, una paura folle che Terence fosse in piena salute. Lasciandosi alle spalle un tratto boscoso, si imbatterono nelle rovine di un villaggio semi abbandonato, qui, attraversando la piazza, videro una vecchia megera che si fece loro incontro in cerca di carità; aveva un occhio bendato le braccia erano striminzite, la pelle raggrinzita e vestiti lerci addosso, a malapena sorreggeva una ciotola di legno e con un sorriso sgembo chiese un obolo a Neal,questi rispose dandole un calcio.

Candy, impietosita le diede il suo pane secco e Neal la derise, poi un guizzo maligno attraversò il suo sguardo

\- Iriza, mia dolce e tenera compagna, prendi il marmocchio bastardo e consegnalo alla vecchia, che ne dici ?-

\- Dico che è una grande idea -

\- NO! Non con quella strega, come puoi pensare che si curi di Bryce -

\- O così colombella, o lo lasciamo nel bosco, in pasto alle fiere, se davvero, come dici , il tuo Terence ci sta seguendo, lo troverà e se lo riprenderà - con questo pensiero, seppur con il cuore a pezzi, Candy lasciò suo figlio nelle mani di Iriza...con che soddisfazione quella traditrice si avvicinò alla megera! Per un po' la videro confabulare con la vecchia, poi quest'ultima prese il piccolo, un po' di cibo ed un bel sacchettino di monete; la bionda pianse calde lacrime sentendo il suo cucciolo piangere a pieni polmoni gridando mamma, ma Neal implacabile spronò maggiormente i cavalli e Candy chiese silenziosamente perdono a suo figlio. Fu solo verso il tramonto che il gruppo si fermò per rifocillare i cavalli e sgranchire le gambe, mentre Candy ancora vedeva il visino di Bryce con un'espressione mista di paura e incredulità, Iriza e Neal ridevano appartati; quando ripartirono Neal affiancò subito la bionda:

\- La tua adorabile cognata ha un cervello formidabile, pensa ha convinto la megera che Bryce sarà utile per chiedere l'elemosina e forse tra tre o quattro anni sarà capace anche di piccoli furtarelli; a proposito le ha anche raccontato di un terribile normanno che cercherà di strapparle il bimbo, perchè è molto crudele, così lei si nasconderà per bene...Ahahahahahaha -

Candy sentì chiaramente qualcosa che si spezzava dentro di lei, se volevano piegarla c'erano riusciti e lei perse ogni speranza assieme alla luce dei suoi splendidi occhi. Terence ed Albert, nel frattempo, cavalcavano affiancati, i due possenti destrieri liberi da protezioni ed armature,avanzavano velocemente e senza troppo sforzo; non avevano più detto una parola da che erano partiti e rallentavano solo ogni tanto, quando incrociavano qualcuno, per chiedere informazioni. Si erano fermati solo due volte, avevano abbeverato i cavalli e consumato, sempre in silenzio, un po' di cibo; avevano una sorta di strana aura attorno, chiunque poteva chiaramente percepire il desiderio di vendetta che trasudava dal normanno. Terry era un guerriero formidabile, sembrava non conoscere la stanchezza, non si risparmiava, abituato all'arte della guerra, avrebbe potuto restare incollato alla sella di Tornado per giorni, ma lo sguardo, quello tradiva i suoi pensieri...la mente era con lei, la paura che quel dannato avesse ammazzato entrambi era insostenibile. Provò ad immaginare le sue giornate senza la risata cristallina della sua Candy e si rese conto che teneva a lei più di quanto tenesse a se stesso e un sorriso inconsapevole si dipinse sul volto, poi a voce bassa ma chiara:

\- Neal è mio, qualunque cosa succeda lui è mio ! - Albert annuì.

Dopo il lungo inseguimento, verso l'alba del quarto giorno trovarono tracce fresche, un focolare spento da poco, erba calpestata, fu un grosso incentivo; Tornado correva, come sempre in simbiosi con il suo padrone, abituato alla guerra, galoppava senza bisogno di essere spronato e tendeva i muscoli possenti più che poteva; giunti su una altura videro in lontananza un gruppo a cavallo, uno dei cavalli veniva trascinato dal cavaliere in testa. Scendendo dalla collina, notarono che tre cavalli continuarono la corsa, gli altri si arrestarono, all' ordine di Vincent impugnarono le armi e si misero in attesa; Terence non aspettava altro, un lungo che modulato urlo rabbioso fece tremare persino una povera volpe lì vicino, Neal rabbrividì e si fermò un istante, conosceva troppo bene il suo grido e peggio ancora conosceva bene lui.

L'ascia da guerra vichinga di Albert roteava minacciosa e la spada di Terry brillava ai pallidi raggi del sole, i due guerrieri calavano dalla cima come due furie, presto si sarebbero abbattuti su chi li attendeva, a passo di carica, Terence, si prese "cura" dei primi due cavalieri, uno cadde immediatamente trafitto, l'altro cercò di resistere, ma, dopo aver perso un braccio venne calpestato da Tornado. Albert,dal canto suo, divise in due l'elmo del primo cavaliere, recuperata l'ascia la pianto nel petto del secondo, purtroppo il suo cavallo inciampò in una radice, il vichingo cadde, Vincent cercò di approfittarne e venne trafitto alle spalle dalla spada lanciata con precisione da Terry e davanti dal pugnale di Albert:

\- Questo è per quel povero ragazzino che avete sgozzato senza pietà - e così fu che il cavaliere pagò a caro prezzo la sua fedeltà a Neal. Terry smontò, ripulì la spada e vide le figure che si allontanavano all'orizzonte

\- Albert, io devo proseguire, tu non puoi forzare il tuo cavallo oltre, perciò occupati di questi poi torna a Neymar e se Dio lo vorrà, presto vi raggiungerò con Candy ed il mio cucciolo - si strinsero in un abbraccio fraterno e lo sguardo valse più di qualsiasi parola, Terry balzò in sella e ripartì. Neal non aveva perso tempo, cercava di andare più veloce che poteva, si tirava dietro le due donne senza guardarle, erano giunti alle colline e qui i sentieri erano decisamente più stretti e in alcuni punti contornati da dirupi; Candy si era riaccesa, lo sguardo era di nuovo fiero e una sorta di serenità aleggiava sul suo viso, lui stava arrivando, non era riuscita a vederlo , ma lo aveva sentito, lo percepiva ed il suo cuore aveva ripreso a battere.

La giornata si consumò in un galoppo sfrenato, poi giunsero nei pressi di un sentiero intorno ad un lago, le ombre della sera si allungavano, il respiro si condensava in nuvolette di fumo, Candy era intirizzita, anche Iriza non ne poteva più, perciò raggiunsero un antico tempio celtico; era diroccato ed al centro c'era una pietra per i sacrifici, Neal aiutò la bionda a smontare e la legò ad una pietra con degli anelli in ferro fissati al centro, Candy era infreddolita, così lui l'avvolse in un mantello; la desiderava e quello fu il pretesto per indugiare sulle sue forme...ah se lei non si fosse ribellata! Ora il dannato bastardo non sarebbe stato dietro di lui come un lupo con la sua preda...braccato in una caccia senza sosta


	23. Un posto anche per me

Aveva spinto Tornado al massimo e il cavallo aveva risposto dando tutto al suo padrone, ora però era al limite, era ricoperto di schiuma ed era decisamente affaticato, così Terence smontò, lo asciugò e gli diede l'ultima razione di fieno; poi posò la fronte sul suo muso e lo ringraziò, era come un fratello quello splendido stallone!Gli diede una pacca affettuosa sul sedere e lo indirizzò verso casa, poi con spirito battagliero si girò verso il lago, era notte fonda ormai, ma nessuno avrebbe dormito: era giunta la resa dei conti, nessuna pietà ne per Neal ne per Iriza!

Era una notte scura, senza stelle visibili, notte di luna nuova, Neal aveva acceso il fuoco, ma le sue vene erano ghiacciate, ... percepiva la presenza del cavaliere, sentiva tutta la sua rabbia, ma contava sul fatto che lei fosse il suo scudo migliore, comunque avrebbe cercato di provocarlo e fargli perdere il controllo e a quel punto avrebbe preso il sopravvento. In lontananza si udì l'ululato di un lupo e all'improvviso la sua strategia non gli sembrò così valida, forse era meglio nascondersi, e sorprenderlo mentre tentava di liberare la moglie...

\- Hai paura Neal, persa tutta la baldanza per la strada? lasciami andare e cercherò di convincerlo a risparmiare la tua inutile vita, ti offro l'opportunità di vivere con la tua degna compare, su al nord -

\- Ti piacerebbe dannata sassone...ma vedi io ho intenzione di farti mia prima di venderti come schiava, ti prenderò sotto i suoi occhi, voglio vederlo schiumare di rabbia e io godrò il doppio, mi prenderò il tuo corpo senza nessuna gentilezza mia cara, non meriti alcuna smanceria, solo il trattamento che riservo ad una qualsiasi sgualdrina di bassa lega, e più farai resistenza e più sarò sadico e cattivo, te lo prometto...cheriè! -

Candy , nononstante il suo coraggio e la sua fierezza, rabbrividì al pensiero che potesse succedere davvero, sentiva il disgusto salirle da dentro , mentre Neal le girava intorno con uno sguardo animalesco, poi all'improvviso fu alle sue spalle : - Dunque mio caro milord,so che sei lì, so che ci guardi, vieni fuori o prenderò tua moglie adesso...non tieni a lei ed alla sua virtù...hahahahah, la prenderò fino allo sfinimento, perchè rimanga incinta, dimmi Terence cosa ne farai di un figlio bastardo come te?!-

Il silenzio rispose alle sue provocazioni e Neal maledisse il sangue freddo del normanno, intanto Iriza si era immusonita: - Amore perchè lo provochi e poi così facendo mi offendi, non capisci quanto mi fai star male? -

\- Iriza smettila di stressarmi, tu sei una sciocca donnetta non capisci nulla di strategie, inoltre beh...perchè dovrei accontentarmi di avere te quando posso avere una bellezza sassone come lei, chissà come l'ha svezzata bene tuo fratello...sono sicuro che conosce più di un modo per far felice un uomo -

Terry, nascosto nel buio osservava la scena, ma la sua mente era intenta ad elaborare un piano d'attacco; sua moglie al momento stava bene, quello che non capiva era dove fosse il piccolo, per un attimo pensò che Neal, forse lo aveva...no doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione, suo figlio era vivo, e lui doveva concentrarsi per liberare la sua Candy. Era in un buon punto di osservazione, anche se c'erano diversi angoli totalmente al buio, ecco perchè doveva stare concentrato e con i sensi ben all'erta: era addestrato per combattere ad occhi chiusi,se necessario, fidandosi del suo udito. La sua priorità era giungere alle spalle della moglie e tentare di liberarla e metterla al sicuro , poi dare battaglia.

Neal era salito a cavallo, cercava traccia di Terry intorno a loro finchè vide un punto dove la terra era franata, dopo aver capito che era passato da lì, cercò di intuire dove si fosse nascosto quando udì rimbombare la sua voce: - Allora Neal Legan se sei davvero un cavaliere esci allo scoperto ed affrontami spada alla mano -

\- No, dannato normanno, esci tu alla luce se ne hai il coraggio - a quel punto, quasi sbucasse da sotto terra, il cavaliere apparve in mezzo allo spiazzo, perfettamente visibile:

\- Eccomi Legan adesso sta a te avere il coraggio di attaccare o te la prendi solo con donne e bambini? - Terence aveva intuito che Neal avrebbe sfruttato il vantaggio del cavallo; piantò i piedi saldamente a terra e impugnò la sua spada con due mani, l'altro afferrò la mazza ferrata e, facendola roteare, lanciò l'animale contro il cavaliere, questi attese fino all'ultimo, poi si buttò a terra e con un fendente preciso colpì il cavallo ai garretti...un attimo dopo Neal era a terra! Terence fu il più veloce ad alzarsi, Neal afferrò la mazza e gliela lanciò contro, tanto bastò per guadagnare tempo e prendere la spada.

Legan notò che l'altro non aveva armatura, si sentì nuovamente in vantaggio, impugnò saldamente lo scudo e lo scontro ebbe inizio, i colpi di Terence erano precisi e implacabili, essendo più leggero, fendeva a destra e a sinistra con maestria e velocità, con un colpo ben assestato gli fece cadere lo scudo, Neal parò con la spada ma Terry lo colpì al braccio e una scia di sangue macchiò la manica.

Legan rotolò nella polvere, si rialzò e vigliaccamente si nascose dietro Iriza, Terence era ormai lanciato, la spada affondò inesorabile nel fianco sottile della donna, che incredula spalancò gli occhi e con un gemito scivolò a terra, appena il normanno estrasse l'arma :- Dannato codardo, dai a me del bastardo e non esiti ad usare la tua donna per salvarti il culo...mi spiace sorella, ecco di che pasta è fatto il tuo milord!-

Candy era sbalordita, non credeva che Legan sarebbe caduto così in basso, tentava invano di slegarsi, voleva essere libera per mettersi al sicuro,vedeva il suo Terry che ogni tanto la osservava preoccupato...non voleva in alcun modo essergli d'intralcio. Fu, proprio in uno di questi attimi di distrazione, che Neal riuscì a tagliare il gambale di cuoio del normanno...per un attimo Terence cedette, ma si riprese subito, il combattimento era nuovamente serrato; i due cavalieri si alternavano, ora in vantaggio uno, poi l'altro, erano entrambi feriti ed affaticati.

D'improvviso con una splendida parata e mettendoci le ultime forze, Terry riuscì a disarmare Legan e infilzargli la spalla sinistra, Neal indietreggiò barcollando, voleva riprendersi la spada...il normanno ne approfittò per tranciare le corde che tenevano prigioniera la moglie, poi mettendola dietro di sè, si mise di nuovo in guardia; improvvisamente Legan si voltò con una smorfia in volto :- Mi ha ammazzato la sgualdrina...- il pugnale di Candy brillava nel petto di Neal, la macchia di sangue si allargava all'altezza del cuore, il cavaliere crollò come un sacco di patate, mentre Iriza rideva appoggiata ad una colonna diroccata; con le ultime forze si era vendicata!

Candy era scioccata, calde lacrime le scendevano incontrollate, mentre Terry la stringeva a sè cercando di calmarla :- E' tutto finito amore, è tutto finito -; erano parole di circostanza, lo sapeva, ma ripetute come una cantilena, mentre le braccia del normanno la cullavano, ebbero l'effetto di un balsamo, così, scemata l'adrenalina, morfeo ebbe la meglio e la bionda, si addormentò. Con cura Terence la avvolse nel suo mantello, ravvivò il fuoco, poi, prese delle corde, vi legò alcune pietre e diede sepoltura a Neal Legan e sua sorella Iriza, gettandoli nel lago; spossato, dopo essersi tamponato al meglio le ferite, per altro superficiali, si abbandonò anche lui ad un po' di riposo, pur restando vigile.

Le prime luci dell'alba ridestarono entrambi, Candy sembrava aver recuperato il suo indomito spirito, preparò una sorta di colazione con il poco rimasto, poi curò per bene le ferite del normanno, infine sellarono i cavalli rimasti e partirono :- Rivoglio nostro figlio Terry! Dobbiamo trovare assolutamente quella vecchia, non posso pensare a Bryce con lei-

\- Se è vecchia non può aver fatto tanta strada, la cerchermo nei villaggi vicini, tranquilla lo ritroveremo - entrambi cercavano di autoconvincersi che sarebbe stato tutto facile, così si lanciarono in un galoppo silenzioso, pieno di speranza...girarono per due giorni senza sosta, alcuni sapevano chi fosse, ma era da un po' che non la vedevano, la megera sembrava svanita nel nulla. Quella sera si fermarono nella locanda, consumarono mal volentieri un pasto frugale e si ritirarono in camera...Candy crollò, non poteva sopportare la perdita del suo cucciolo...Terence la abbracciò e le permise di soffocare le urla di disperazione contro il suo petto, poi subentrò la rabbia e la bionda lo riempì di pugni; alla fine era senza voce e con due occhi rossi e gonfi da paura.

A quel punto Terence le prese il viso tra le mani:- Candy, io ne so poco di amore, ma ne so molto di cose perdute...non ho avuto l'affetto di una madre, mio padre mi disprezzava, ho perso cari amici in battaglia, i miei sentimenti erano chiusi a tripla mandata nel mio cuore. Poi sei arrivata tu, hai visto in me cose che nemmeno io riuscivo a scorgere, hai messo a nudo la mia anima..ecco io ora ti do tutto il mio amore, conservalo dentro di te, fanne la tua forza, la tua luce perchè se adesso tu cedi e mi abbandoni io vagherò nelle tenebre, vuoto come un guscio, privo di vita -

Candy lo guardò in quei suoi splendidi occhi e un primo timido sorriso, le comparve sulle labbra :- Terry ritorniamo a casa, ho bisogno delle mie cose, di sentire intorno a me il calore di casa, non intendo rinunciare, ma devo ricaricarmi -

\- Andiamo amoreci farà bene, e poi prenderò Albert e tutti gli uomini che posso e cercheremo senza sosta...poi, beh ti darò altri figli cheriè, tutti quelli che vorrai, ti farò felice te lo giuro, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio -

Con un ultimo grande sforzo montarono di nuovo in groppa, un'altra giornata di viaggio li attendeva; ad un certo punto Candy stava per crollare, perciò Terry la posizionò davanti a sè, legò il cavallo alla sua sella, ed in questo modo, la moglie potè lasciarsi andare al sonno accolta come sempre dal torace possente di suo marito, e dal suo calore così rassicurante. Anche il cavaliere si beò del tepore di quel corpo morbido contro il suo, questo allleviò un po' i suoi pensieri; aveva tenuto per sè ciò che pensava per non intristire ulteriormente Candy, ma anche lui si sentiva disperato per la perdita di quel piccolo angioletto che, con i suoi sorrisi sdentati, aveva conquistato il suo cuore.

Candy si ridestò in tempo per vedere il loro imponente castello, svettava nel rosso di quel tramonto, in una atmosfera surreale; passarono silenti vicino a quel laghetto dalle acque calde, testimone del loro amore e giunsero nel cortile, tutto era tranquillo come se nulla fosse spalancarono il portone un profumo invitante di carne rosolata invase le loro narici, tutti sembravano tranquilli, le donne in cucina, Albert, Archie e Stear erano a tavola con il duca...Candy e Terry respirarono quel profumo di normalità.

\- Oh ecco i nostri due piccioncini, finalmente siete tornati, pensavamo di dover mettere insieme uno squadrone e venire a cercarvi, giusto Albert?-

\- Già, il duca sostiene che non sei più il guerriero di una volta, pensavo ci mettessi meno a far fuori quel cane di Legan !-

\- Si sono ammazzati a vicenda padre, Iriza e Neal si sono ammazzati a vicenda!-

\- Beh, ovunque sia finita sconterà i suoi peccati, sai credo che ci fosse una vena di pazzia nel suo sangue..ho trovato una lettera di sua madre tra i suoi effetti...non era nemmeno mia figlia, la mia deliziosa moglie mi tradiva bellamente con suo cugino, scoprire di non essere sangue del mio sangue deve averla sconvolta.-

\- Caspita e poi dava del bastardo a Terence! a proposito quel dannato ronzino del tuo cavallo mi ha raggiunto e svegliato mentre tornavo qui, ora è nella stalla in dolce compagnia con la giumenta di milady-

\- Bene perchè domani dobbiamo partire all'alba, prenderemo pochi uomini, dobbiamo trovare una vecchia megera che vive di elemosine -

\- E cosa diavolo ci vuoi fare con quella vecchia ?-

\- Padre l'avete incontrata? Sapete dove si è diretta?-

\- Certo che l'ho incontrata, mi ha scucito tutte le monete d'oro che avevo, stavo venendo da te, ma ho dovuto fare dietro front con quel fagottello!-

Candy sentì il suo cuore perdere un battitto, guardò smarrita il marito, poi si voltò e vide Eleonor ed Annie scendere le scale...Bryce ed Edward agitavano le manine , ridevano e la chiamavano, la bionda volò ad abbracciare i suoi piccoli angioletti:- Terry i nostri figli, i nostri piccoli tesori...- la voce era ormai rotta dal pianto e il burbero normanno per la prima volta non si fece scrupoli, si chinò e baciò la sue pesti anche lui e li abbracciò con la stessa commo  
\- Ora quella carogna di Legan non potrà più insidiare tua moglie e tu, figliolo potrai vivere finalmente sereno e nessuno lo merita più di te-

\- Ah povera figlia mia, tuo marito non sa riconoscere una vergine quando divide il suo talamo...ma chi ti sei sposata?- tutti si girarono avguardare la madre di Candy, che solitamente non parlava mai.

\- Madre cosa dite voi sapete benissimo che...-

\- Io so benissimo che quello stolto si è addormentato grazie alle mie erbe soporifere -

\- Ma madre perchè non dirlo subito, ho sofferto molto pensando che...e poi perchè adesso?-

\- Beh tu ti eri incaponita con questo diavolo di un normanno...però è un brav'uomo in fondo, è giusto che sappia che sei solo sua, vedo che ti vuol bene davvero- fu così che tutti scoppiarono a ridere, Neymar era di nuovo un regno sereno ; Terence si allontanò di qualche passo, poi percepì due piccolie mani circondargli la vita...- Ora si che posso dire che esisteva un posto anche per me a questo mondo, ed è il posto migliore che potessi desiderare-.

FINE...O FORSE NO!?

Angolo autrice Eccoci al termine salvo un piccolissimo epilogo che posterò velocemente, una cosina che mi è balenata in mente così per chi vorrà leggerla


	24. Epilogo

Il finale della storia sceglietelo voi può essere benissimo l'ultimo capitolo oppure questo epilogo che mi è balenato in mente all'ultimo...una cosina che spero risulti simpatica

Il sipario si era appena chiuso, e come si suol dire, il teatro venne giù per gli applausi, un successo enorme di pubblico e critica per la compagnia Stratford, un'affermazione per la prima stella Terence Graham Granchester come attore e come scrittore e un' ovazione per il regista Robert Hataway. La prima di " Un posto anche per me" aveva scatenato i proprietari di teatri che cercavano di ottenere almeno una messa in scena, quell'anno il tour sarebbe stato lungo e pieno di rappresentazioni.

Candy aspettava suo marito in camerino, nonostante conoscesse benissimo la storia, in quanto privilegiata dal fatto di essere la prima lettrice di tutte le sue stesure, si era commossa e poi sperticata in applausi; non vedeva l'ora di complimentarsi con lui a suo modo ed in privato . Terry la raggiunse dopo essersi presentato sul palco almeno cinque o sei volte:- Ebbene...? -

\- Mah si, il normanno è un po' un bruto, ma c'è la bionda che da valore a tutta l'opera !-

\- Ah è così eh...quindi ora mia bella bionda posso mostrarti quanto possa essere bruto il cavaliere normanno -

\- Ahahahah, amore sei stato superlativo ed io sono tanto orgogliosa del mio bruto...-

\- Sei pronta per il solito party post prima rappresentazione?-

\- Si, basta che non torniamo troppo tardi, vorrei festeggiare a modo nostro e premiare la tua bravura...-

\- Questa è la proposta più allettante che abbia ricevuto! A proposito, credi che abbia esagerato ispirandomi ai Legan come antagonisti, sai vista la fine ingloriosa che fanno!?-

I due coniugi si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, poi ne scaturì un " No " simultaneo e uno splendido sorriso da parte di entrambi...poi il " normanno prese la sua sassone " per mano e , mentre le dava un bacio carico di passione, chiuse la porta del camerino.

Angolo autrice ecco adesso è davvero finita...GRAZIE a tutti quelli che hanno letto, a chi mi ha fatto i complimenti, achi l'ha messa tra seguite o preferite e soprattutto a chi ha speso due minuti per lasciare una recensione...alla prossima.


End file.
